365 Drabbles (2017)
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: A collection of 365 drabbles. Will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings. [1-37] - [38-74] - [75-111] - [112-148] - [149-185] - [186-222] - [223-259] - [260-296] - [297-333] - [334-365] CedricLuna, GellertAriana
1. Island (NJ)

**Title:** Island (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 128

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Island

* * *

When Narcissa was with James, she thought about how wonderful it would be to just run away. Maybe they could find a deserted island where neither of them had any responsibilities to their families or anyone else.

Although James was a Pure-blood, he wasn't deemed a respectable suitor by her parents, who were still pushing her towards Lucius Malfoy, and James's own parents didn't like the fact that Narcissa came from such a dark family.

Neither set of parents wanted Narcissa and James to be together; their friends were just as bad.

"Thinking about that island again?" a sad voice asked.

Narcissa looked into James's hazel eyes. "Yes, but I know it's just a fantasy."

"Oh what a wonderful fantasy it is, though," James muttered.

Narcissa silently agreed.


	2. Empire (SL)

**Title:** Empire (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 140

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Empire

* * *

Lily smiled at the empire she had made with all of her dolls. Loud voices alerted her to passersby, and she stood up and smiled at her brother and his friend. "No one is allowed passed this point," she declared imperiously.

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other.

Scorpius stepped forward. "Please, Princess Lily? We just want to get some food."

She shook her head. She had to stand firm if she wanted respect.

Scorpius grinned. "I'll tell you what. If you let us through, I'll bring you back a cookie."

Lily pretended to think about it, but she already knew her answer. "You two may pass, but I want _two_ cookies."

She stepped aside and watched the boys go into the kitchen.

 _'Someday, I'm going to marry that boy._ '

And she had no idea how true that thought was.


	3. Earmuffs (NJ)

**Title:** Earmuffs (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 134

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Earmuffs

* * *

James smiled at the picture before him. He had never seen Narcissa in something as ordinary as earmuffs. They were fuzzy, and of course green.

"What?" she asked with a scowl.

"You look cute," James murmured, his eyes devouring her.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh wonderful. It's what I always dreamed of. To be called _cute_."

James took her into his arms and pulled her so their bodies were pressed together. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I like cute?"

Her tongue poked the inside of her cheek as she pretended to think it over. "It might make me feel _a little_ better," she grudgingly admitted.

He leaned down and rubbed his nose teasingly against hers. "I like cute."

Narcissa allowed a true smile to grace her face. "I'm glad."


	4. Brilliant (SL)

**Title:** Brilliant (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 121

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Brilliant

* * *

Scorpius stared at Lily in awe. "Wow, you're brilliant."

Lily smirked. "And don't you ever forget it," she playfully warned.

"And you're sure this will help Albus accept us dating."

Lily shrugged. "I don't know, but he is dating someone three years older than him. He would be a hypocrite if he got mad about _our_ age difference."

"But you're his baby sister."

Lily grinned. "Who cares? I already told you my foolproof plan. Just remind him I'm a lot better for you than Rose. He'll just be happy that you're no longer pining after my bitch of a cousin."

Scorpius cupped her cheek. "I think I made the right choice."

Lily leaned into the touch. "Rose's loss is my gain."


	5. Companion (NJ)

**Title:** Companion (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 202

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Companion

* * *

James was the kind of person who needed a constant companion. He hated being alone. It drove him out of his mind if he didn't have someone to talk to.

Usually, he had Sirius for that, but sometimes, Narcissa became the person he tracked down for some fun.

"Come on," he whined.

Narcissa didn't look up from her Transfiguration textbook when she answered, "Exploding Snap is a juvenile game. Why did you think I'd agree to play it?"

"Because it would make me happy?" James tried.

"Too bad for you that I don't care about your happiness."

James was silent.

Narcissa looked at him and realized she might have gone too far with her deadpan teasing. "James, I didn't mean it like that. I love you. Of _course_ I care about your happiness, but I will not play a game I loathe."

"Maybe we can do something else that's fun," James insisted with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Narcissa arched her eyebrows and put down her quill. "What did you have in mind?"

"You, me, a deserted Room of Requirements, and a conjured couch. Does that give you any ideas?"

Narcissa stood up and gathered her books. "Lead the way, Mr. Potter."


	6. Ball Gown (SL)

**Title:** Ball Gown (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 294

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Ball Gown

* * *

When Scorpius saw her in her long flowing ball gown, his breath caught. She was beautiful with her perfect red hair and sparkling green eyes.

Lily looked at him, even as the wings she sprouted from her back lifted her up into the air. She looked like the true angel she was, and Scorpius had never felt his heart beating so fast before.

She wasn't supposed to be on Earth, but she still came just to see him. He felt honored by the risk she took.

She flew over to him. "If they find out I'm here, I'll be punished. And so will you," she whispered sadly.

Scorpius's heart broke at the slight terror that trembled in her voice. And he knew the terror wasn't for herself; it was for him. They would punish her, but they wouldn't kill her. She was too important in the Heavens. She couldn't say the same thing for Scorpius, though, and she feared he would forever be taken from this planet, and then not be allowed into Heaven due to his crimes against the angels. Or at least that was what the head angels viewed their relationship as. A crime.

"I know," he returned. "But if I can just spend some time with you, it will all be worth it to me."

Lily cupped his cheek. "Maybe you don't care about your death, but I do. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

Scorpius leaned into her silky soft hand. "I love you," he murmured, eyes seeking her out as if he was in a desert, and she was his water.

"I love you, too," Lily murmured.

Their lips touched with the barest of caresses.

Their clandestine meetings weren't much, but it was all they had.


	7. Dragonfly (NJ)

**Title:** Dragonfly (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James (This is a Muggle!AU)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 330

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dragonfly

* * *

Narcissa's eyes followed the dragonfly as it zoomed around her backyard. She crouched into position and got ready to make a run for it. The net was held firmly in her hand. When it got close enough, she ran with the net held up high. She swung it in a perfect arch and smiled in satisfaction when she gazed at her prize.

The dragonfly buzzed angrily within the confines of the net, unable to find its escape.

"I never would have thought that Narcissa Black actually caught dragonflies in her spare time."

Narcissa looked over her shoulder at a smirking James Potter. She rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't like getting down and dirty sometimes."

"I guess there is _some_ Sirius in you. Good to know."

She rolled her eyes at the comparison. "I will never be as uncouth as my cousin."

James strolled closer to where she stood, the net still held tightly in her hands. "Well, if you were as uncouth as Sirius, I might not be as into you as I am. I can never imagine looking at Sirius the way I look at you."

She arched her eyebrow. "I'm glad to hear that because if you lusted after my very male cousin, I would be extremely worried. And I have a feeling Lupin would have something to say about you panting after his boyfriend."

He took the net from her and shook it so the dragonfly flew free. He then dropped the net to the ground and bent his head to kiss her.

Narcissa had opened her mouth to complain about him getting rid of her capture, but she soon found her mouth busy with his tongue. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 _'This was another way to get down and dirty,'_ she thought as they lowered themselves to the grass. And this way had the potential to be a lot more fun.


	8. Abstract (SL)

**Title:** Abstract (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 194

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Abstract

* * *

Scorpius tilted his head as he gazed at the painting that his girlfriend had done. "What did you say it was again?"

Lily's shoulder playfully bumped against his, and he tore his eyes away from it to look at her. "It's an abstract," she patiently explained.

"It doesn't _look_ like anything," he pointed out. All the while, he hoped he didn't just insult her. Lily's temper was a lot like her mother's—scary.

"That's the point. Abstract paintings are about feelings. When you look at one, it's supposed to invoke emotion. What do you feel when you look at it?"

Scorpius looked at it again. "Confused," he muttered.

Lily laughed. "Well, maybe art just isn't your thing."

"I tried," Scorpius whined plaintively.

She pressed her lips against his cheek. "And I really appreciate the effort."

He looked at her again. "So, I'm not in trouble?"

Lily shook her head. "Of course not. How about we get out of here? Go enjoy the rest of the day out in the sun?"

Scorpius was eager for that idea and followed her from the small room. He was one lucky bastard to have a girlfriend like Lily.


	9. Mosaic (NJ)

**Title:** Mosaic (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 218

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Mosaic

* * *

James's fingers traced the mosaic pattern on the blanket as he waited for his lover to come out of the bathroom. "Hurry up," he called.

He carefully didn't mention that they had a husband and wife they respectively had to get back to and didn't have much time to waste. It was an unspoken rule that they _never_ mentioned either Lucius or Lily.

The door opened and out came Narcissa in the skimpiest piece of sleepwear James had ever laid eyes on. The pale yellow knickers and matching bra didn't leave anything to the imagination. His throat went dry.

"You like what you see?" Narcissa asked.

James dumbly nodded.

"Worth the wait?"

Once again, all James could do was nod stupidly.

She grinned and sauntered over to the bed. She got on the knees at the foot of it and like a panther, she crawled over to him, all sleek lines of grace.

His groin hardened even more once she straddled him, nestling it between her creamy thighs. His hands found her waist, and she fell down on top of him, covering his own body with hers.

He moaned. She just felt so perfect against him, like he was a puzzle, and she was the missing piece.

Her lips found his and all thoughts ceased in his brain.


	10. Celestial (SL)

**Title:** Celestial (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 327

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Celestial

* * *

Scorpius stared up at the sky. Despite his Black ancestry, he didn't really enjoy studying the celestial body, but he had to admit it was a pretty romantic way to spend a date.

On the blanket next to him, Lily laid comfortably, spread out as if she didn't have a care in the world. "I think that's the dog star," she pointed out. "My dad told me his godfather was named for it, and every time he thinks about him and misses him, he goes outside and tries to locate it. When he finds it in the sky, he believes it's Sirius looking down at him, protecting him from the Heavens."

Scorpius smiled at that. "That's a nice thought. And I'm sure it helps your dad get through tough times."

Lily nodded, her red hair glorious against the light blue blanket they were on.

"Dad told me about Sirius. He kind of reminds me of James. I wish I had the chance to meet him," she murmured absentmindedly.

Scorpius took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure your dad would have loved nothing more than for you and your brothers to meet him."

Lily dropped his hand and sat up, but only to scoot closer to Scorpius. She laid back down, but this time, her head was pillowed by his chest.

Scorpius began soothingly rubbing her back.

Lily sighed contently. They had gone down a sad path for the night, but she was determined to get it back on track. "What stars and constellations do _you_ recognize?"

Scorpius's eyes widened. Oh Merlin. How did he tell his girlfriend who loved Astronomy that he hated it and basically only paid attention to get an Acceptable, and then went to forget everything he learned? "Oh, um... well..."

He was in for a long night when she decided to give him the cold shoulder for his lack of knowledge and interest in the fine art of stargazing.


	11. Cobweb (NJ)

**Title:** Cobweb (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 195

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cobweb

* * *

Narcissa wiggled her nose at the sight of the cobwebs that hung all around the attic. She took at her wand and muttered the charm to clear them. "Couldn't you have done that before you decided to sit up here and pout?"

James ignored her.

She sighed. "Don't push me away."

He faced her, hazel eyes blazing with emotion. "Push you away!? You just told me you don't want to have kids, and all I want is a family. If I had known you weren't interested in being a mother, I wouldn't have—" he abruptly stopped, shocked at what he was about to say.

Narcissa felt herself go cold all over. "What? You wouldn't have married me? You would have chosen Evans over me?"

He looked away and quietly admitted, "Maybe. I want to be a dad. And the fact that you don't... I'm not sure if I'm okay with never having children."

"So, what are you saying? You want to walk away from me? From our love?" she demanded harshly.

He looked at her again. "Maybe," he whispered.

They stared at each other, at an impasse. What were they going to do now?


	12. Vegetable (SL)

**Title:** Vegetable (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpoius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 117

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Vegetable

* * *

Lily watched Scorpius put his fork through the vegetable. She wrinkled her nose at the unpleasant smell. _'I can barely handle the smell. How can he eat that?'_

As if he was able to read her mind, he smirked. "Enjoying the wonderful aroma of cauliflower?"

She looked at him as if he was nuts. "You may call it a wonderful aroma, but _I_ call it a horrible odor. And if you plan to kiss me tonight, you better brush your teeth because I refuse to kiss cauliflower mouth."

Scorpius chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll protect your delicate mouth from the evil cauliflower."

He went back to his hideous vegetable while Lily did her best to not be sick.


	13. Coast (JN)

**Title:** Coast (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 398

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Coast

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Old West. Write a Western!AU

* * *

James sat straight on top of his horse as he rode down the coast in a steady gallop. His eyes roamed around, but he didn't think his bounty would have come out here. It was too out in the open. No good hiding spots.

He kept riding, but he pulled on the reins when he saw something, or _someone_ , standing by the ocean. Even from a distance, he could tell she was a beautiful woman. He rode closer and his heart pounded erratically within his chest.

He had been so right. She was stunning. Her long blonde hair was held in a complicated hair style, but the bangs framed her angelic face perfectly. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't see the color of them, but her lips were tilted in a small smile. Her clothes, as well as her jewelry, showed she was of good breeding,

He knew he should move on. Women of her status never associated with bounty hunters. Men like James were beneath women like the one that stood on the beach, the ocean's waves gently crashing against her ankles.

Still, his heart wasn't listening to his brain.

"Are you going to stare at me all day?" her voice, as beautiful as the rest of her, called out.

James lightly blushed, but he got off of his horse and kept a hold on the reins as he walked closer to her. "Sorry to stare, M'am. I just never laid eyes on such a lovely creature before."

The woman finally opened her eyes, and his brown eyes clashed with her light blue ones.

He swallowed.

"Not a bad compliment from a man such as yourself," she replied demurely.

"My name's James Potter."

The woman's smile widened.

"You heard of me, haven't you?"

"It's hard to not hear about someone that has so many captures under his belt. My name is Narcissa Black."

 _Black_. One of the wealthiest families in the area. He had been right. She was way above his station, but she didn't seem to mind talking to him. "It's nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Black."

She nodded. Her eyes were intense as she looked at him.

James found himself to be captivated. He had never believed in the concept of love at first sight, but he was pretty sure Narcissa Black had just made him a believer.

He was in serious trouble.


	14. Holiday (SL)

**Title:** Holiday (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 113

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Holiday

* * *

To Scorpius

You are the sun to my moon.

You are the peanut butter to my jelly.

You are the salt to my pepper.

If I am work, you are the holiday.

You complete me in a way no one else can.

When I'm sad, all I have to do is think about you.

And then I can't help but smile.

You can always do that for me.

No matter how bad my mood is, you make feel one hundred times better.

I hope you feel the same way about me.

I pray to Merlin you feel the same way about me.

I will love you forever and always,

Your not-so-secret admirer, Lily


	15. Lingerie (JN)

**Title:** Lingerie (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 219

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Lingerie

* * *

Narcissa took off of her robe, revealing her lingerie to his eyes.

"Beautiful," he breathed huskily. "But you shouldn't have taken so much time to put on. You do realize I'm about two seconds away from ripping it off of her body, don't you?"

Narcissa laughed. She got on her knees on the bed. "Oh really? You seem pretty sure of yourself."

"When a woman gets sexy lingerie like that, a guy knows he can afford to be sure of himself." His fingers reached up and caressed the top of her lacy bra, his touch skimming along the curve where her cleavage was.

Narcissa's breaths became more ragged. "Maybe you do have a reason to be sure of yourself." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. "James, I want you so badly."

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her so she laid flat on top of him. "Let me help you with that," he whispered against her lips, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of her panties and ripping it off of her. "There goes two galleons worth of lingerie," he muttered.

"It's only money," she breathed, claiming his lips in a heated kiss.

He returned it with a fiery passion, and soon, his clothes disappeared along with her bra.

It really _was_ only money.


	16. Wool (SL)

**Title:** Wool (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 416

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Wool

* * *

Lily felt like she was going to cry. She felt as if he had pulled the wool over her eyes. "How could you, Scorpius?" she whispered heartbreakingly.

"How could I what?" a voice came from behind her.

Lily whirled around and glared at her surprised boyfriend. "What? You're going to play all innocent when we _both_ know what you've done. At least be a real man and own up to it."

His eyes widened with realization. "You don't understand—"

"What I understand is you kissed Rose. I saw it," she interrupted.

" _She_ kissed _me_."

"And what did you do to stop it!?"

"I pushed her away, but of course you didn't see that part."

"I was there long enough. You must have taken your sweet time to push her away."

"I was surprised. I never expected my girlfriend's cousin to kiss me."

She rolled her eyes. "Surprised? Really? You'e actually going with that one? Everyone we know knew Rose wanted you. In fact, I told you I was sick of watching Rose flirt with you right in front of me, acting as if I wasn't even there. How could you have been that surprised that she would actually kiss you?"

"Flirting and actually making a move is two different things. I didn't think she would actually try to make something happen. I know how important family is to Weasleys, so I didn't think she'd betray you in that way, no matter what her feelings for me were."

"Rose has always been selfish. If she wants something, she goes for it, and nothing stands in her way, so I'm not that surprised."

Scorpius took a step closer to his shaking girlfriend. "Lily, I love you. I have no interest in Rose or any other girl. I'm sorry I didn't listen to your cautions a bit more. Maybe if I had, I would have seen the kiss coming and could have stopped it before it happened. It meant _nothing_ to me, though. Two years ago, I chose you, and I've never regretted that choice."

"I hate Rose," Lily muttered. She had never used that word before—to her, hate was such an ugly word—but she really meant it. She would never forgive Rose for this.

"Well, I'm not too fond of her myself right now, but you can't let her come between us. Don't let her win like that."

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't forgive Scorpius so easily, but she loved him so much.


	17. Season (JN)

**Title:** Season (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 290

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Season

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 1\. "Some people care too much. I think it's called love."

* * *

Narcissa saw James before he saw her. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of flowers the flooded the air during the season of spring. "Hello," she murmured. It was quiet, but James still heard her.

He looked at her. "Hi."

"Evans rejected you again?" she asked without any hint of malice.

"Of course. Why should I be surprised? Maybe I just want her too much?" It was supposed to be a statement, but to Narcissa's well-trained ears, it sounded like a question.

"I don't think that at all," she returned.

James arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Although some people might say you care too much, I think it's love. When you love, you do it with her whole heart, and you don't hold back. I actually think it's an admirable quality to have."

James quirked his lips. "You won't be getting much unconstrained love with Lucius—cold as ice—Malfoy."

Narcissa nodded. "I know, and that's why I think Evans is an imbecile for not grabbing you when she had her chance."

"Had?" James asked. "You're acting as if I'm giving up on her."

Narcissa took a step closer. "Maybe you should."

James eyes became hooded as he gazed into Narcissa's clear blue eyes. "Are you offering to take her place in my heart?"

Narcissa bit her bottom lip. It was the only sign of her indecision. Her heart screamed yes, but her brain and the knowledge of her marriage contract told her it was impossible. She settled on saying, "I want to so much."

James smirked. "Where there's a will, there's a way."

Narcissa was going to ask what he met by that, but then his lips were devouring hers, and she forgot all about it.


	18. Cocktail (SL)

**Title:** Cocktail (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 566

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cocktail

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 2\. "If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever."

 **The Ultimate Patronus Quest Challenge:** Class G - Birds - 18. Nightjars: Write a story that includes the word 'Princess'

* * *

Lily Luna stirred her cocktail with her little straw. She watched her husband mix his own drink. She bit her bottom lip at his _adorable_ look of concentration.

"You doing okay there?" she asked with a grin.

"Just fine."

Lily nodded. He would never admit that he needed help. Lily was the expert drink mixer, but he was determined to do the mixing tonight. His exact word were, "It's our three year anniversary, and you, my darling Lily, won't lift a finger for any reason tonight."

It was a sweet sentiment, but she really wanted to enjoy her drink. Unfortunately, she had to wait for him.

"Done," he said with an air of satisfaction as he turned to face her. His drink was held up as if to show Lily his accomplishment.

"Very good. So, ready to make a toast?" she asked.

Scorpius raised his glass higher, and Lily followed suit. He gazed into her eyes and seriousness blanketed over them. "If there ever comes a day where we can't be together, keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever. Lily, I love you so much. I've loved you since I was sixteen, and you were fifteen. And no matter what tries to separate us, be it jealous cousins or death, I'll keep on loving you. Never forget that."

Lily's heart hammered within her chest. "I love you too. And I promise to never doubt you ever again. A year ago, when I decided to believe Rose's lies about you kissing her, I thought I lost you forever. And it was because you were hurt by my mistrust. I never thought I'd be able to fix us and make it up to you. Thankfully, you gave me another chance to prove to you that I could have faith in not only you, but also our relationship. I will never take the second chance for granted, and I'll never make you regret giving me that second chance. You're everything to me. And I'm planning for us to have at least another eighty anniversaries to celebrate."

Scorpius smiled. They clinked their glasses together and took sips. They put their drinks down on the nearby table.

He took out his wand and did an incantation with a simple wave. Music filled the air. He pocketed his wand and held out his hand. "Mrs. Lily Malfoy. May I have this dance?"

Lily did a princess curtsy. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. Scorpius Malfoy."

He took her into his arms and they swayed to the sounds of some light jazz.

They stared into each other's eyes as they moved around the room.

Scorpius's arms around made her feel secure. Like he would never let her go. Never let her fall.

Lily knew she was lucky to have him. If it hadn't been for Albus's good-natured interfering, they may have never gotten together at all, and they might not have ever fixed things when their relationship soured due to Rose.

She would never take him or his love for granted. Many girls weren't as lucky as she was.

"I love you," she whispered. She lost count of how many times she had said those words today, but they needed to be said, and she would continue to say them until Scorpius asked her not to.

He smiled and pulled her even closer. "I love you, too, my beautiful Lily."


	19. Connection (NJ)

**Title:** Connection (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 289

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Connection

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 7\. "If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so that I never have to live without you." (10 bonus points)

* * *

James and had never felt this sort of connection to anyone. He knew he should have felt it with Lily. After all, they _had_ been engaged. The fact that he didn't proved that he made the right decision to end the relationship before they said their vows.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Narcissa asked as she pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear with a coy smile.

He smirked. "Just thinking."

Narcissa allowed the blanket to fall slightly, revealing the upper curve of her breast. "It's only me under the blanket—no clothes—and you're thinking? What is so important that it's taking you away from the matter at hand?'

James leaned closer and whispered against her cheek. "If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day, so that I never have to live without you." It was the corniest thing he had ever said in his life, and the fact that he said it to Narcissa...

Well, he wasn't surprised to see her fighting off laughter. "Oh really? I never knew you said those kinds of things."

"Either did I. You seem to bring that side of me out in the open. And I completely blame you for it."

She touched his cheek. "Did you mean it?"

Seriousness enveloped them, and James knew he should answer carefully. Honestly. This was the moment of truth. "I did mean it. Narcissa, I'm not sure _how_ it happened, but I've fallen in love with you, and I can't imagine my life without. And I never want to suffer through living without you."

Narcissa smiled. "I love you, too, James, and as long as I breathe, you'll never be alone."


	20. Honey (SL)

**Title:** Honey (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 340

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Honey

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 6\. "You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think, and loved more than you'll ever know." (10 bonus points)

* * *

"Honey?" Harry asked as he walked into his daughter's room.

"Go away, Dad."

He didn't listen. Then again, he never listened. Instead of doing what he was told, he went to the bed and sat down next to his moping daughter. "What happened?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's none of your business."

"If my baby girl is in tears, it very well _is_ my business. Now I'm going to ask again. What happened?"

Lily sighed. Her green eyes clashed with her dad's. "I got into a fight with Scorpius."

Harry arched an eyebrow. Although he had been surprised when the relationship first developed, after Albus, Harry had become their biggest supporter. "What was the fight about?"

"About all the other girls that flirt with Scorpius. How they always touch him and bat their eyelashes, and he doesn't dissuade them from it either."

"Like Rose?" Harry knowingly asked.

"Especially Rose," Lily mutinously muttered.

"Sweetie, let me tell you something."

Lily waited for Harry's words that seemed so important to him.

"You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, smarter than you think, and loved more than you'll ever know."

"Huh?" Lily asked.

"Scorpius _loves_ you. He probably doesn't even notice the girls that want him. All he sees is you. Is it really fair to blame him for the actions of other people?"

"Maybe not, but I can't help how I feel. I can't stand this all-consuming jealousy."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should try to trust Scorpius. He has never given you a reason to doubt him, so why are you doubting him? Ignore all of the girls that wish they were you, and just be happy and in love."

Lily smiled. "You know, sometimes you say really smart things."

"I have to have a wise word to say every once in a while, right?"

Lily nodded and sat up. "I'm going to go Floo call Scorpius."

Harry watched her race from the bedroom with a heavy heart. His baby girl was sure growing up.


	21. Poppy (NJ)

**Title:** Poppy (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 264

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Poppy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 5\. "Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart."

* * *

"Poppy seed bagels. My favorite," Narcissa sighed happily. When she took a bite, her eyes closed as she moaned in ecstasy.

James shook his head. Poppy seed bagels. They were such a small thing. They were so simple. Someone of Narcissa's wealth could eat all the fancy foods that she wanted, but she chose to eat one of the cheapest things for breakfast.

It was mind boggling. It was small, but they seemed to be imbedded in Narcissa's heart, and they weren't leaving their space in her heart any time soon.

Then again, it was nice that Narcissa didn't take _everything_ for granted. Still, he couldn't help but ask his next question.

"So, when we have sex, you don't look nearly as satisfied. Should I be concerned?"

Narcissa took another bite and opened her eyes. There was a teasing light in them. "Well, if you tasted as good as this bagel, maybe I would look more satisfied."

James blinked. It still shocked him when Narcissa spoke like that. At Hogwarts, he would never have believed the prim and proper Slytherin princess was capable of it, but she sure taught him differently once he got to know her better.

"How can I learn to taste better?" he asked huskily.

She moved closer with the bagel still in her hand. She leaned forward so her lips were a mere hairsbreadth away. "Eat more fruit."

Then she quickly moved away and took another bite of her bagel.

James was left wanting more, but he knew he would remain unsatisfied. At least until she finished that stupid bagel.


	22. Comrade (SL)

**Title:** Comrade (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 326

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Comrade

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 3\. "My spelling is Wobbly. It's good spelling but it Wobbles, and the letters get in the wrong places." (10 bonus points)

* * *

Scorpius read it out loud from the parchment. "My spelling is Wobbly. It's good spelling but it Wobbles, and the letters get in the wrong places." He looked up at his girlfriend, and his fellow comrade. "Um, Lily, Sweetie, love of my life, what is this?"

Lily sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say awful. I would say..." He trailed off, unable to find a better word.

Lily waited with a frown. When he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes. "Scorpius, it's awful."

"It's _confusing_. That's it. Confusing. What's this for?"

"Well, remember when I told you how I wanted to one day write a story?"

"Yeah, you said you wanted to become a published author but thought it was an impossible dream."

"And _you_ told me nothing was impossible. And I guess I decided to try."

"So, this is a start of a novel?" Scorpius asked, gesturing to the parchment.

"Not the beginning. It's just a piece of it. The story is from a six-year-old's point of view, so it has to sound like a six-year-old. It doesn't though, does it?"

Scorpius shook his head. "Maybe you're trying to dumb it down too hard."

"What should I do?"

Scorpius was silent for a moment as he thought. "I'm trying to think of all of your cousins. Do you have anyone in your family close to that age?"

Lily shook her head. "Not anymore. And I can't really remember what they were like either. Or what _I_ was like for that matter." She sighed. "Maybe I should just give up."

"Lily Luna Potter giving up? Inconceivable. Lily Luna Potter _never_ gives up. There has to be a way to do this. We just have to sit and think it through."

Lily smiled at Scorpius' passion. "We?"

"Of course. You aren't alone in this, and I want your dream to come true."

"Scorpius, you're the greatest!" she exclaimed.


	23. Dreamcatcher (NJ)

**Title:** Dreamcatcher (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 331

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dreamcatcher

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 4\. "I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time."

* * *

"Sometimes, I wish I had a dreamcatcher," Narcissa breathed.

"What would you do with it?" James asked.

"Well, when I dream, I dream of you. And you told me you dream of me."

James nodded in agreement.

Narcissa looked at him from where she laid under the blanket. "Well, I think we dream so we don't have to be apart for so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time. In fact, we're together more in our dreams than we are when we're awake."

James felt his heart constrict. Both of them were still married to other people and had to find time to be together whenever possible. "I know."

"Well, if I had a dreamcatcher, I could capture our dreams and when we're apart, I could play them over and over again, so I could always see you. Whenever I wanted. It's probably the closest thing to paradise I will ever be able to get."

James reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "I wish things could be different."

"If you just manned up and divorced Evans—"

"You'd still be married to Malfoy," James spat. "Why should I divorce Lily when I would still have to share you with that filth?"

Narcissa's eyes became hooded. "Maybe because I hate the idea of you touching her."

"Well, I hate the idea of Malfoy touching you."

Their eyes locked. Once again, they were at a stalemate. Such a romantic night had taken a turn for the worse. Then again, whenever their respective spouses came up, their night always took a turn for the worse.

"Will these ever be enough for us?" James asked.

"I don't think so," Narcissa breathed.

One day, sooner or later, one of them would say enough was enough, and they would end their affair. That day hadn't come yet, though, and both of them would cling to what they had until one of them couldn't take it any longer.


	24. Invigorate (SL)

**Title:** Invigorate (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 429

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Invigorate

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 8\. "I wouldn't trade anything for you. Your friendship is the best present ever!"

* * *

Scorpius blinked. "Huh?"

Lily blushed. She thought finally telling him the truth would invigorate her, but she could already tell that she had been wrong in that assessment. "I said I think I might love you. Don't you return my feelings? I mean, you're always so nice to me, and you don't treat me like Albus' annoying kid sister. I thought you liked me too."

Scorpius bit his bottom lip. How could this day have gone so wrong so quickly? "Okay, Lily, um..."

"Yes?" Lily prodded. Her stomach tightened in nerves. Had she read him wrong? She really did believe he liked her, but maybe it had all been in her head.

How could he break it to her without breaking her heart? There really wasn't a way to accomplish that. Lily would be hurt, but at least she'd be able to move on quicker if he was honest with her. "Okay, listen. I wouldn't trade anything for you. Your friendship is the best present ever!"

"But I don't want friendship," Lily said.

"I know. Lily, I hadn't realized that you felt like that for me. If I led you on, I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry."

Lily did her best to keep the tears away. She would _not_ cry in front of Scorpius. "You don't like me at all?"

"I _do_ like you, but as a friend. You're right. I never saw you as Albus' annoying kid sister, but I never saw you in a romantic way either. You were just my friend. As much as Albus is my friend. I never thought of you in any other way. I'm sorry."

Lily turned around and fled.

Steps sounded behind him. He turned and faced a worried big brother.

Scorpius took a step back. "Are you going to punch me?"

Albus shook his head. "You were honest with her, but you told her in the kindest way possible. She has a broken heart, but she'll get over it in time. I rather you tell her the truth now and hurt her a little bit, instead of leading her on and hurting her a lot more later on."

"I never thought she liked me like that," Scorpius once again repeated. He felt like it might be becoming his personal mantra.

"I know," Albus said. "I should go check on her. And maybe you should stay away from the house for a bit. Just so she doesn't have to see you until she starts feeling better."

Scorpius agreed easily. The last thing he wanted was to cause Lily anymore pain.


	25. Mansion (NJ)

**Title:** Mansion (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 285

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Mansion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 9\. "I used to believe in forever, but forever is too good to be true."

* * *

Narcissa sat alone in her mansion. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about everything that had gone wrong in such a short time.

James was dead, killed by the man her husband so blindly followed. Narcissa had never felt such extreme pain in her life. She had thought she would have forever with James. She thought she'd find a way out of her marriage, and he'd leave Evans, and then they could spend the rest of their lives together. She even thought they would raise their sons together. Draco and Harry would be like brothers. They'd watch their sons go to Hogwarts and get married. James and Narcissa would grow old together and die side by side. And then they could be together forever in the afterlife.

But now...

Obviously forever was too good to be true.

"James, come back," Narcissa whispered. It was no use, though. James had died protecting a woman he didn't even love. He left Narcissa by herself, with only Draco and Lucius.

Narcissa thought about taking Draco and running, but it was no use. Lucius would find her. And anyways, she was too scared of raising a child by herself.

She stood up on shaking legs and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. Lucius would be home soon. She couldn't let him see her fall apart.

She pushed James, and all of her memories of him, all the way to the back of her heart. She put everything that had to do with James in a box and mentally locked it. James was forever gone. She had to find a way to make her marriage with Lucius work. He, along with Draco, was all she had now.


	26. Distress (SL)

**Title:** Distress (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 280

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Distress

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 10\. "People say nothing Is impossible, but I do nothing all the time."

* * *

Lily looked at him. He seemed to be in distress. "Scorpius, is everything okay?"

Scorpius gazed at her with such sad eyes. "People say nothing is impossible."

"Okay," Lily slowly replied.

"Well, according to my father, I do nothing all the time."

Lily nodded. Another fight with Mr. Malfoy. She should have known. That was the only thing that could make Scorpius look like that. "You know it's not true. You're a hard worker."

Scorpius scoffed. "Not hard enough. In my father's eyes, I'll only be a hard enough worker if I surpass Rose and become top student of my year. I think it bothers him because first your Aunt Hermione beat him for top student, and now her daughter is doing it to me."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Adults should really learn to let their rivalries go. It's not that big of a deal."

Scorpius laid a head on her shoulder. "No matter what I do, it's never good enough for him."

"How can a dad make their child feel like this? I don't understand it. My parents always make sure my brothers and me know they're proud of us. And the same thing with my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

Scorpius rubbed his nose against her shirt. "Sometimes I wish I was in your family. Then I'd know what it feels like to have a proud family."

"Maybe, but then our relationship would be truly weird."

Scorpius chuckled, and Lily counted that as a win for her.

"You're right. I guess if I had to choose, I'd rather have you as my girlfriend instead of my sister or cousin."

Lily embraced him loosely. "It will be okay. You'll see."


	27. Menacing (NJ)

**Title:** Menacing (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 264

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Menacing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 11\. "Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would I'd never leave."

* * *

James took a menacing step forward. "Promise me you'll never forget me because if I thought you would, I'd never leave."

Narcissa tilted her head playfully. "How could I ever forget you?"

"Good answer," James growled. He then proceeded to scoop her up into his arms.

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where are you taking me?" she asked. As if she didn't know.

He didn't verbalize an answer. Instead, he marched into the bedroom and practically threw her onto the bed.

She bounced lightly. "James?"

He looked at her, hazel eyes darkened with lust. With nimble fingers, he got rid of his robe.

Narcissa licked her lips. She liked where this was going. She sat up straight and slipped the thin straps of her dress down her arms. She easily took her arms out and the dress fell, revealing her in her naked glory.

He pounced on her. His lips found every inch of her skin and peppered kisses over it.

Narcissa arched into his touch, her fingers tangling in his messy hair and pulling his head closer to her body.

He bit, nibbled, and licked, making her gasp and spread her legs wantonly.

They made love to each other for hours. Every time, James brought her to the height of passion, he backed off, making her cry in desperate need. When he finally allowed her to go over the edge, she collapsed into a sweaty heap against James' chest.

"How could I ever forget you?" she rasped.

His only answer was to pull her closer, and she willingly went.


	28. Storm (SL)

**Title:** Storm (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 281

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Storm

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **January Event - Winnie the Pooh Day (24 hour challenge) - **Prompt:** 12\. "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."

* * *

A storm was coming. He could see it in his girlfriend's eyes. He decided to try for some levity. "How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard."

Lily crossed her arms. "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Don't do this to me," he begged.

"What am I doing to you? _You're_ the one who's leaving me."

Scorpius prayed to a higher deity for some patience. He knew she was simply upset and lashing out at him. "I'm going on a business trip. It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. It's only two weeks."

Lily looked away. "Two weeks is too long."

Scorpius took her hand and pulled her resisting body into his arms. "Lily, I love you, and when I come home in two weeks, we probably won't leave our bed for a week. I'm going to be thinking about you, and missing you, every night. Please, don't make me feel guilty for doing my job."

Lily's body relaxed. "I know you have to go, but I hate being away from you."

Scorpius continued hugging her. "I hate it too, but it can't be helped."

Lily finally looked at him. "You promise you'll think about me every night."

Scorpius smiled and cupped her cheek. "You'll be the first thing I think about when I wake up, and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep."

Lily threw her arms around his neck. "You say the greatest things."

Scorpius returned the hug. Hopefully, when he got home and gave her that engagement ring that he was planning to pick up from where he had it customized, she'd forgive him for his absence.


	29. Mural (JN)

**Title:** Mural (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 189

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Mural

* * *

James looked at the breathtaking painting. The mural featured so many images and each invoked a different emotion within him. There was no signature, and it made him curious.

"Do you like it?" a soft voice asked.

James looked to the left and laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Yes, I just wish I could meet the painter. He must be a genius."

The woman smirked. "Really? What makes you so sure it's a he?"

James tilted his head. "I'm not sure. Just call it intuition."

Now the woman laughed. "Well, your intuition is very bad." She held out her hand and James took it. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Black, and I'm the painter. Nice to meet you."

James blinked. "Definitely not a man."

"Disappointed?" Narcissa asked.

He looked at her as his heartbeat skyrocketed. "No, not disappointed at all. Would you like to have lunch? Maybe discuss some of your work?"

Narcissa's eyes twinkled. "It would be _your_ pleasure."

"Yes it would be," James agreed. After all, he had no pride when it came to admitting something like that to a truly stunning woman.


	30. Cold (SL)

**Title:** Cold (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 105

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - **Cold**

* * *

Lily shivered delicately.

Scorpius quickly took off his jacket. "Are you cold?"

She nodded, and he rested it over her small frame. She blushed. "Thanks."

Scorpius' blush matched hers.

They continued to walk around Hogsmeade in silence. "This is awkward, isn't it?" she slowly asked,

Scorpius nodded, but he quickly said, "I rather be awkward with you than comfortable with some other girl, though."

Lily laughed a beautiful tinkling sound. "That's oddly sweet."

Scorpius grinned. _'I can definitely work with sweet,'_ he thought. One day, Lily would become his girlfriend. It was one of his many missions, and he never gave up on his missions.


	31. Aspirin (JN)

**Title:** Aspirin (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 154

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Aspirin

* * *

Narcissa held out her hand. "Aspirin, please."

James gave her two tablets. "Are you sure they're safe for you to take? In your condition?"

Narcissa sighed. "James, my doctor said as long as I'm not taking it regularly, there should be no harm to the baby. A dose once in a while won't do anything, so will you relax?"

James crossed his arms. "Sorry for worrying."

Narcissa rolled her eyes as she dry-swallowed the pills. "I know you're worried, but you have to stop being so overprotective. I would never do anything to hurt the baby, and I definitely wouldn't go against my doctor's orders, so just calm down and leave me in peace."

James turned his back on her and sat down on the bed with a huff. Narcissa knew she'd have to apologize to him later, but right then, she just wanted to go to sleep until her pounding headache went away.


	32. Coral (SL)

**Title:** Coral (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 117

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Coral

* * *

Lily smiled as she gentle waves moved her body. Her mask and snorkel were already on and ready.

Scorpius got his own mask adjusted and placed the snorkel mouthpiece just over his mouth. "You ready?"

Lily excitedly nodded.

Scorpius put the snorkel in his mouth and together they dunked their heads under the ocean water. They looked around, and even with the snorkel in her mouth, he could hear a gasp of delight next to him at the sight of the multi-color coral.

Scorpius took her hand and squeezed it gently. He was glad they were experiencing the awesomeness of snorkeling for the first time _together_. He didn't know anyone else he'd rather share the experience with.


	33. Umbrella (NJ)

**Title:** Umbrella (NJ)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 191

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Umbrella

* * *

Narcissa sighed as she gazed at her college campus from the safety of her car. It would take ten minutes, _at least_ , to get to the math and science building, and it was pouring rain.

She checked the weather channel this morning so she knew what to expect. And she _still_ forgot her umbrella.

Narcissa had been so distracted by her thoughts of certain handsome James Potter, and she would have to see him in class while looking like a drowned cat. Could the day get any worse?

Suddenly, a tap on her window made her jump, but a smile came to her face at the sight of James with an umbrella.

She opened her car door just a crack so no water would get in. "Hey." It was all she could think of to say.

James smiled brightly. "Hey. Would you like to share my umbrella?"

Narcissa nodded. She stepped out of her car, closed the door, and huddled close to his body to keep dry. The warmth from his body seemed to seep into her skin to her very bones.

Maybe rain wasn't such a terrible thing after all.


	34. Joyous (SL)

**Title:** Joyous (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 107

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Joyous

* * *

There was a joyous light in Lily's eyes as she walked down the aisle in her pristine white wedding gown.

Scorpius' heart hammered as he held his hand out, and she slipped her own hand on top of it.

The warmth of her skin warmed his entire body, and as a wide smile stretched her lips, he felt his own lips turning up as an echo.

This was where he belonged. At Lily's side. And now, there were going to make the arrangement permanent with their vows.

And he couldn't wait to have his first kiss as Lily's husband. There would never be a kiss as sweet.


	35. Bake (JN)

**Title:** Bake (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Narcissa/James  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 286

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Bake

* * *

Narcissa thought it would be so easy to bake a cake. A lot of people did it. If they could do it, certainly Narcissa with all of her brains would be able to handle it.

She was so very wrong.

Narcissa picked up her wand, hoping to vanish the evidence of the burnt cake and the rest of the mess before James got home, but just as she raised her wand with the charm on her lips, James walked in.

He stopped in shock at the destroyed kitchen. "What happened?"

Narcissa looked down at her feet. "Nothing."

"Narcissa?" he asked warningly.

"I was trying to bake you a birthday cake, but I messed up," she mutinously muttered.

James walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, love."

"No it isn't. I wanted to do something special for you and I ruined it!" she berated herself.

"It's the thought that counts," he reassured her.

"That's something you tell little kids," Narcissa retorted.

"It's also what a man tells the woman he loves."

Narcissa looked at him from lowered eyelashes. "One day, I'll bake you an amazing cake," she vowed.

He kissed her forehead. "Oh, I know you will because you aren't one to give up."

She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She looked forlornly at the mess, but then his hands were slowly slipping the straps of her dress down her shoulder.

Narcissa took the hint and stepped back, allowing the dress to fall. He picked her up and sat her on the counter.

Normally, she wasn't one for this kind of play, but it was James' birthday. If he wanted kitchen sex, he was going to get kitchen sex.


	36. Separate (SL)

**Title:** Separate (SL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Scorpius/Lily Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 292

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Separate

* * *

Lily took Scorpius' hand. "I know I let Rose get to me."

Scorpius nodded. "You told me you trusted me but with one word from your cousin, a girl who hates the fact that I rejected her, you were willing to believe the worse of me."

"I promised you I wouldn't let her separate us, and I wasn't living up to that promise. It's just... It's hard for me to believe that you actually chose me when there are so many girls that want you. Girls that are prettier and smarter and don't have psychotic older brothers that threaten you."

"First of all, the threat was only if I broke your heart, and that's something I can understand and even respect. Second and third of all, there's no one prettier or smarter than you in my eyes. I thought you knew that. You don't seem to have any idea how many other guys want you, and that just makes you even more perfect to me. Lily, I love you. Either you believe that or you don't, but you can't keep playing hot and cold because you believe lies. Either you're with me and you trust me, or you're not with me because of the mistrust. There's no more back and forth." He took a deep breath. "So, what will it be, Lily."

She stared into his slate grey eyes and saw a future with him if she would just stop allowing her insecurities to rule her actions. "Scorpius, I love you, and I'm with you. I won't let anyone, especially Rose, make me doubt us anymore. I promise."

Scorpius had already heard that promise once before, but he was willing to give it another shot, and hopefully, this time, she meant it.


	37. Salad (JN)

**Title:** Salad (JN)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Narcissa  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 145

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will alternate between two pairings: Narcissa/James (Silver Stag), and Scorpius/Lily Luna (Vicarious Living). The chapters will be named after the prompt, with either (NJ) or (SL) after it, denoting the pairing.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Salad

* * *

James scrunched his face in a look of disgust. "What is this stuff?" he asked, stabbing his fork at the green stuff on his plate.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "It's called a salad," she answered slowly as if she was talking to a dimwitted child.

"I don't want it," James whined.

She sighed. Sometimes, it really was like she was dealing with an overgrown child. She shuddered at thought of having a baby with a father so immature. "It's good for you, so you'll eat it."

"But I don't want it!" James repeated.

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Well, if you don't eat it, you don't get to eat me," she stated decisively.

His eyes widened at the ultimatum. He quickly picked the lettuce up with his fork and began shoveling it in his mouth as if he was starving.

Narcissa nodded, satisfied with herself.


	38. Pollute (MK)

**Title:** Pollute (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 117

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Pollute

* * *

Katie crossed her arms. "You're polluting the air with your mere presence," she stated indifferently.

Marcus smirked. "You're acting as if you're not happy to see me."

Katie glared at him. "I'm not. And in case you were interested, Oliver asked me to be his date to the Ministry ball."

Marcus' smirk turned into a frown. "Did you say yes?" he asked dangerously.

She shrugged. "Well, you told me we weren't anything. It was just sex. So, if I agreed to be Oliver's date, it shouldn't really bother you."

Marcus grabbed her arm. "I don't share."

Katie stared him down and knew she had won. "So, are you ready to admit that it's more than just shagging?"


	39. Cousin (HL)

**Title:** Cousin (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Hary/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 247

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cousin

* * *

Harry remembered the day he told Luna about his cousin. She looked sad at the idea of what he went through but surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly to those who knew Luna, she also felt sad for Dudley.

"How can you feel bad for him? He was a bully and tortured me and all of the younger kids in the neighborhood. He invented Harry Hunting."

Luna nodded. "He was awful to you, but he wasn't taught any better. His parents should have tonight him it was wrong to act like that, and if he doesn't change that behavior, he'll probably end up in jail before he's twenty-five. In some ways, he's a victim in that family as much as you are."

Harry had never thought about it in that way. "Maybe, but I don't think Dudley and I will ever be friends."

Luna kissed his cheek. "Maybe not, but hate is a powerful emotion, and you shouldn't hold onto it."

Harry nodded. That made sense. After all, if Tom Riddle hadn't hated his Muggle father so much, he might not have become Voldemort. He would work on forgiving Dudley. If Luna could forgive all of the Ravenclaws for their constant bullying, he could most definitely forgive Dudley.

It was nice having a girlfriend so much wiser than him. Every day, he learned something new.

"Luna, you're the best."

She smiled at him and rest her head on his shoulder. "I think you're the best as well."


	40. Nest (MK)

**Title:** Nest (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 124

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Nest

* * *

Katie stared at the nest that was in the tree. She knew there were eggs in it, but she hadn't seen a bird in days.

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked as he walked out of the front door.

"I think the mother bird abandoned her unhatched babies," Katie murmured sadly.

Marcus' eyes went up to where the lonely nest rested on the branch. "Katie, you can't save every little thing."

"The birds are going to die," she said, her shoulders slumped in defeat.

Marcus wrapped his arms around his waist. "It's a part of nature," he spoke softly, kissing her neck in consolation.

"Nature sucks," she retorted.

"Yeah, it does," he agreed, knowing better than to argue the point right then and there.


	41. Milk (HL)

**Title:** Milk (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 201

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Milk

* * *

Luna put the dish of milk on the ground in front of her house and stepped back, close to the front door. She watched as a stray kitten came out of hiding and slowly walked to it. His tongue came out, and he lapped softly, savoring what might have been his first drink in days.

She watched him until the kitten finished all of the milk and then it ran away. Luna went and picked up the empty dish and took it back inside.

"Feeding the strays again, Darling?" Harry asked from the table.

Luna nodded. "I wish we could take him into the house."

Harry looked at her. "We tried. Remember? He clawed your arms when you tried to pick him up."

"The poor thing was so frightened," Luna sighed.

"You're doing what you can to help him. You can't do more if he doesn't let you," Harry reminded her.

"I know, but sometimes, it feels like the little bit of help isn't nearly enough.

"It's keeping him alive, so I think it _is_ enough," Harry lightly argued.

Luna smiled. There was no fighting with Harry when he was sure she was doing a great thing. And she knew it.


	42. Primrose (MK)

**Title:** Primrose (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 114

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Primrose

* * *

Katie picked up the primrose and put it in her hair. She twined her strands of hair around the stem. She picked up the mirror and stared at her reflection.

"You look beautiful," a voice murmured from behind her.

Katie turned around. "I do?" she asked, twirling around to give him a better look of her in her form-fitting dressing. The flower was the finishing touch, and she liked it, but it mattered more what Marcus thought about it.

"You look like a princess," he complimented.

Katie blushed. "Good words."

"Ready for an unforgettable evening?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

Her much smaller hand easily slid into his. "More than ready."


	43. Customer (HL)

**Title:** Customer (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 177

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Customer

Supermarket!AU.

* * *

Harry stared at the customer that was next in his checkout line. He rang up her purchases, his eyes fixated on her.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice had a wispy quality to it, and it sent his heart beating a tempo that was way too fast to be healthy.

He swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous that he actually had to speak to her. "Um, that will be 10.51," he said after a quick glance at his cash register.

She smiled and handed over a twenty dollar bill. He numbly made the change and gave it back to him, along with the receipt.

The blonde licked her bottom lip, her eyes locked onto his.

"Hello, some of us are still waiting here!" the next customer in line impatiently spoke.

The girl in front of him blinked. She quickly wrote down something on the receipt and gave it back to you. "My name is Luna, and this is my number. Call me." And with a wink, she was gone, out of the store, but certainly not out of his life.


	44. Goldfish (MK)

**Title:** Goldfish (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 184

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Goldfish

* * *

Katie and Sally stared at the lone goldfish that swam around the bowl.

"What is that?" Marcus asked when he came into the room.

Sally smiled at him. "Daddy, you're silly. It's a goldfish."

Katie nodded. "It's Sally's first real pet."

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Pet? I thought we agreed that Sally was too young for the responsibility of a pet."

Katie nodded and stood up. "We agreed that she shouldn't have a larger animal like a cat or owl until she showed us she was responsible enough to care of it by herself. A goldfish is a small pet, and I made a deal with her. If she can keep this goldfish alive, we'd think about getting her something bigger for her next birthday."

Marcus didn't look impressed. "Isn't that a decision we should have made together?"

Katie grinned sheepishly. "I knew for sure you'd agree."

"And why's that?"

"Because you always do whatever Mummy wants," Sally answered impishly.

Marcus stared at his two girls and then shrugged helplessly because Sally was right. What Katie wanted, Katie got. Why argue against the truth?


	45. Spirit (HL)

**Title:** Spirit (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 156

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Spirit

* * *

Harry had always admired Luna's spirit, even when he first met her.

When others looked at her, they saw someone odd and delusional. Someone to either bully or stay far away from.

When Harry saw her, he saw someone who was quirky and looked at the word in a new, refreshing way. He saw someone kind and gentle, someone intelligent but was always overlooked. Someone to protect and love.

And love he did. He never meant to fall in love with her—everyone always assumed he would fall in love with Ginny—but Luna gave him something that no one else did. With Luna, he could be himself, and he knew she would never judge him for it.

She didn't have him up on a pedestal because of his boy-who-lived status. She saw his flaws and loved him, not despite them but because of them.

And he loved her like he could love no other woman.


	46. Dreadful (MK)

**Title:** Dreadful (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 121

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dreadful

* * *

Marcus was positively dreadful when it came to Quidditch. He was so competitive. Now, competitiveness wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but unfortunately, he didn't keep it to the pitch.

When they were alone and should have been kissing, Marcus decided it was appropriate to trash talk his girlfriend.

"Gryffindor doesn't stand a chance against Slytherin," he crowed for what felt like the millionth time.

Katie stared hard at Marcus, trying to remember why she found him so attractive.

"What? No snide remark?" he asked with a smirk.

Katie shook her head as she got up. She didn't even leave him with a parting remark as she walked away. If he was going to be so unbearable, he could just kiss himself.


	47. Misunderstood (HL)

**Title:** Misunderstood (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 118

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Misunderstood

* * *

Luna was misunderstood. People thought she actually saw things that weren't real.

Harry didn't believe that. There were many things people thought were simply figments of imagination, but they actually turned out to be real.

Look at all the things Muggles thought were mythical—witches, vampires, werewolves—but they were very much real.

So why couldn't wrackspurts be real?

If Luna believed in them, then so did Harry.

And when she pointed out something that he didn't see, he simply smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He then said, "Describe it to me. As vividly as you can."

And he listened to her description, and he could see it in his mind.

And it was beautiful.


	48. Stressful (MK)

**Title:** Stressful (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 163

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Stressful

* * *

Exams were always stressful for Katie. She wasn't the worse student, but she wasn't the best either. The only subject that came easy for her was Charms. Every other subject she worked tirelessly on with the hopes of getting at least an Acceptable in it.

And unfortunately, she held all of her tension in her shoulders. She rubbed the spot that was aching as she peered at her Transfiguration textbook.

Her hand was brushed aside and a strong hand moved to the spot. It gently kneaded it but added pressure once the muscle loosened a bit.

Katie sighed contently. "That feels so good."

"Your muscles are like rocks," Marcus said.

"That's what they feel like," Katie agreed. "I can't wait for exams to be over."

A soft kiss was pressed to the top of her head. "I can't wait either. I hate seeing you like this."

Katie closed her eyes and allowed her boyfriend to work his beautiful magic on her aching shoulders.


	49. Artist (HL)

**Title:** Artist (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 175

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Artist

* * *

 _'Luna is an artist,'_ Harry thought as she ran her fingers along his naked back.

"Are you drawing anything in particular?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe," a breezy voice answered.

Harry focused on the shape that she drew. "Is it a flower?"

Luna pressed a kiss against his skin. "Yes. Very good." She began drawing another shape.

Harry did his best to not fall asleep at the gentle ministrations. "Um, is it an animal of some kind?"

"Close, it's a living thing," Luna answered.

"A person?"

"Yes, but what kind of person?" Luna asked.

Harry squinted. "A very small person, so a baby?" Harry tried.

Luna once again kissed his skin.

He turned over and looked at her. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Luna grinned. "Congratulations, _Dad_."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to be parents!?" he asked, almost unable to believe it was happening. They had been trying for almost a year with no success. He had started to worry that something was wrong.

"It's happening," she promised.

"Finally!" Harry whispered.


	50. Museum (MK)

**Title:** Museum (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 167

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Museum

* * *

Marcus walked into the museum. He wasn't one for such places as he didn't like history or anything scholarly, but he had a really good reason for coming.

And the reason just walked into the main room.

Katie Bell.

He saw her yesterday getting lunch next door and he was completely taken by her beauty. He was glad for the nametag she wore so he could put a name to the breathtaking face.

There was something real about her, something that he yearned to get to know and touch and he would do whatever he had to for that yearning to become a reality.

And yesterday, he watched as quickly devoured her soup and sandwich and then headed back to the museum.

And he knew that he would have to brave such a place if he wanted to get anywhere with her.

He swallowed nervously when her eyes met his, and there was interest in the dark gaze.

Maybe Marcus' job would be easier than he thought.


	51. Constellation (HL)

**Title:** Constellation (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 242

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Constellation

* * *

Luna looked at the constellation in the sky. It was beautiful. She sighed wistfully as she wished she could fly to outer space and get lost among the stars.

It was a wish that would never come true of course, but it was nice to dream of it happening.

Someone sat down next to her, and she turned a smile onto Harry. "Hello," she whispered. "You wanted to escape from the party too, huh?"

Harry nodded. "They're all gushing over the _boy-who-lived_. I think they forgot that I'm just Harry," he finished bitterly.

"They didn't forget. They're just caught up in the excitement of the war being over and everyone finally being safe."

Harry sighed. "Ginny is pushing to get back together, and she doesn't seem to understand why I keep refusing her."

Luna's heart clenched. "Why are you refusing her?" she asked softly.

Harry looked at her intently. "I think you know, Luna. We had a moment, before I had to go and face Voldemort. And I want to see if there's more to that moment. Even if you don't want to explore it, I couldn't be with Ginny. Not anymore."

Luna's heart pounded harder in her chest, and she thought it might explode right out of her body. "I'd like to explore it as well," she quietly admitted with a blush.

"Good," Harry answered.

They didn't kiss, but they both knew it was the beginning of something new and fantastic.


	52. Bandage (MK)

**Title:** Bandage (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 200

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Bandage

* * *

Katie sighed as she wrapped the bandage around Marcus' ankle. "So, you're in the sky for all of the game. How exactly did you hurt your ankle?" she asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

Marcus grinned sheepishly. "Well, when I landed and got off of the broom, I wasn't careful and I kind of, sort of, rolled my ankle."

Katie looked at him hard. "You fly many feet above the ground, and you get hurt getting off of your broom? Really?"

Marcus slowly nodded.

"I'm starting to wonder if I should forbid you from flying," she muttered angrily. Louder, she continued, "If you get hurt that easily on the ground, can you imagine what kind of damage you can do in the air?"

"I'm more careful in the air," Marcus argued.

She hit his ankle with the palm of her hand, and he winced at the throbbing. "Be careful on the ground as well or I'll take your broom and I hide it. And you'll never find it again."

"Is that a threat?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

With his ankle fully bandaged, she stood up and put her hands on her hips "It's a promise!" And she meant it.


	53. Cove (HL)

**Title:** Cove (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 158

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cove (HL)

* * *

When Harry and Luna decided to go to a beach city for their vacation, he never thought they'd go all the way to America. It was a place called Key Largo in the state of Florida.

He couldn't complain because Luna loved it, though. With all of the different types of sea animals, she was in heaven.

They found a small out of the way cove, and Luna had happily stumbled upon a manatee that was close to shore.

Harry watched as she slowly went to it and pressed a gentle hand to its head and the creature turned into her palm, as if it was nuzzling her hand.

Luna's smile was wide, and Harry's own smile grew to match it. Beaches weren't really his thing, but if being on the beach, surrounding by animals made Luna so deliriously happy, he would gladly move to a beach. If only he could see her smile like that every day.


	54. Underwater (MK)

**Title:** Underwater (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 324

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Underwater

* * *

Katie felt like she was underwater. She felt like if she opened her mouth to breathe, she would choke on a mouthful. She felt as if she was suffocating as she stared into her boyfriend's—no, make that _ex_ -boyfriend's—eyes. "You're breaking up with me? Why? I thought you loved me."

Marcus opened his mouth, probably to spew something along the lines of 'I don't love you anymore.'

She held up her hand to stop him. "I don't want a lie. I'm good at reading people. That's how I knew you were serious when you told me you wanted to be with me two years ago. And I know you love me. I see it in your eyes. So tell me, the real reason you're breaking up with me. I want the truth."

Marcus looked away. "My dad is pushing me to join You-Know-Who."

"Do you want to?" she slowly asked, no judgment in her voice.

"Before I met you, the answer would have been yes," he answered honestly.

She nodded. "And now?"

"And now, you opened my eyes, and I realize being a Pure-blood doesn't really mean much, especially when one looks at witches like Hermione Granger. I don't want to join _him_ , but I'm not sure I can stand up to my father, and I don't want you dragged into it or put into danger because of our relationship."

She crossed her arms. "Marcus, I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions, and I can certainly protect myself. And when you stand up to your father, you won't be alone. As long as I'm there, he won't be able to force you to take the mark."

Marcus searched her eyes. "You know you're too good for me, right?"

Katie nodded. "I know, but I love you anyways."

Marcus' lips quirked into a small, barely-noticeable smile. "I love you, too."

"I know, and that's why I'm not letting the breakup happen."


	55. Juggle (HL)

**Title:** Juggle (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 196

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Juggle

* * *

Luna tried to juggle her four kids, but they were giving her a headache. "Stop!" she finally screamed.

The twins, Lorcan and Lysander, had wide eyes, while Lily looked like she about to run away and cry. And then there was James who seemed angry.

"Mom, it's not right to yell at us. I'm going to tell Dad."

Luna put a hand to her head, right where the dull throb was happening.

"Tell Dad what?" Harry asked when he walked in.

Luna looked at him sadly. "I got mad and yelled. Usually, I hold my temper, but today, I just couldn't help it."

Harry walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulders. "Luna, you're one of the most patient and even-tempered people I know. But even the most even-tempered loses it every now and then. Why don't you go lie down? Take a nap? I'm sure when you wake up, you'll feel much better."

"But the kids—" Luna tried.

"I got them. You go rest. You deserve it," he said, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

Luna smiled and then slowly trudged to the bedroom. Sleep sounded really good right then.


	56. Feud (MK)

**Title:** Feud (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 134

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Feud

* * *

The feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor was legendary. The feud between the houses' respective Quidditch teams was even more legendary.

That was why everyone was shocked when it became public knowledge that Marcus Flint and Katie Bell was dating.

Oliver's and Marcus' animosity was well known in Hogwarts, and everyone heard about what Oliver accused Marcus of. "You're just using Katie to learn about the Gryffindor team's secrets."

Marcus' eyes narrowed. "You must not think very highly of Katie if you believe that's the only possible reason for my interest in her. Katie and I never talk about our teams. It's what we agreed upon when we first started dating. I'm with Katie because I like her. There are no hidden motives. I just like her."

And by dinnertime, everyone knew about Marcus' declaration.


	57. Miniskirt (HL)

**Title:** Miniskirt (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 128

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Miniskirt

* * *

Harry's eyes popped wide open at the sight of Luna in a miniskirt. It was something he never thought he'd see.

Luna was the modest dress and long skirt type of girl, and he loved that about his girlfriend. And he never wanted Luna to change anything about herself.

He just didn't realize what kind of legs she usually hid underneath her floor-length skirts and dresses. "Wow," he murmured, completely awestruck.

"You like it?" Luna asked, a shy little smile on her face as she did a small twirl.

"Luna, I love you no matter what you wear, but I really do like this," he admitted as he continued to stare at her.

Luna walked over to him and pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "I'm glad."


	58. Barbeque (MK)

**Title:** Barbeque (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 145

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Barbeque

* * *

If Katie had heat vision, Marcus knew he would have been barbequed.

"Are you actually telling me that the slag kissed you?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

Marcus slowly nodded; he knew any sudden move he made could end up with his death.

"And what did you do in response?" Katie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I pushed her away and reminded her that I had a girlfriend that I was very much in love with."

She stared at him silently for a few moments before she sighed as her arms left their defensive position and dropped to her side. "Good answer. You can't control other people's actions; you can only control your reaction."

"So, I'm forgiven?" Marcus asked with a relieved smile.

"There's nothing to forgive you for," Katie answered as she returned the smile with one of her own.


	59. Fudge (HL)

**Title:** Fudge (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 146

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Fudge

* * *

Harry stared as she poured a generous amount of fudge over her ice cream sundae. "I didn't realize you were such a big chocolate eater," he mused.

Lily's eyes were wide and her tongue ran a quick swipe over her bottom lip. "I love all chocolate. White chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, raspberry chocolate... it's all good."

He swallowed. "Do you ever think about other uses for fudges? Uses that don't involve ice cream."

She dipped a spoonful in her treat and brought it to her mouth. She made appreciative noises as it went down her throat. Her eyes dance at Harry's tone. "Oh, I'm sure there is a lot of ways to think of that you could use fudge. Do you have any particular idea in your mind?"

He nodded.

She leaned closer, still scooping her spoon into her ice cream. "Tell it to me."


	60. Power (MK)

**Title:** Power (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 194

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Power

* * *

"I want you."

The power in Marcus' voice made Katie shiver. "You do?" she asked, almost afraid to hope.

Marcus looked at the ground for a moment before he looked up, his gaze burning holes in her face. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone else."

She swallowed. "I'm afraid you'll break my heart when you get bored. Maybe it's just the chase you like and not actually me."

He smirked. "Trust me when I say I don't think I could ever get bored with you. If anything, you'll keep me on my toes, and it's not the chase. If that was all it was, I would have given up six months ago. It's you. Give me a chance, and you'll never regret it."

Everything in Katie was telling her to say no, to walk away. Marcus would bring her nothing but heartache.

When she looked into his eyes, though, saw the emotions swirling in them, she couldn't do what her brain was ordering her to do.

First the first time in a long while, she decided to listen to her heart. She swallowed. "Okay, you want a chance? You have it."


	61. Meadow (HL)

**Title:** Meadow (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 266

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Meadow

* * *

Harry found her laying down in the meadow by her house.

"Hi," he cautiously greeted when he came and sat down next to her.

Luna was never one to beat around the bush so she sat up and looked at him, and with a serious expression on her usually serene face, she asked, "Have you made a choice?"

Harry swallowed, and she saw his Adam's apple bob. He was told he needed to choose between her and Ginny, and she wasn't going to play nice until she knew where she stood with him.

He nodded. "I thought really hard about it. Ginny is fun and she's the one people expect me to be with."

Luna didn't say anything about that because she knew that was very much true. Even Molly and Arthur thought that Harry would marry Ginny and become an official Weasley. Luna was pretty sure Molly had been planning the wedding in her head since Ginny was eleven.

"You're different and sweet and intelligent and amazingly courageous. You look at the world in new and interesting way, and you make _me_ see the world in a whole different way as well. I could probably be content with Ginny, but I don't think I could ever be truly happy with her. I could be happy with you, though, and I _want_ to be happy with you. If you'll have me. If I'm not too late."

A smile bloomed on her face, and she leaned towards him. Her lips pressed against his in a nonverbal answer.

Harry returned the gentle pressure.

No more words were needed.


	62. Rose (MK)

**Title:** Rose (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 132

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Rose

* * *

Katie's cheeks were as red as the rose she held. "For me?" she asked shyly.

Marcus nodded. "I wasn't sure what your favorite flower was, but I figured one can never go wrong with a rose."

She lifted it to her nose for a sniff and the aroma made her close her eyes as she savored it. "It's beautiful," she whispered when her eyes opened.

"Is it beautiful enough to get you to agree to a date with me?" he asked, an eyebrow arched while his whole face screamed 'hopeful.'

Katie pretended to think even though she had known what her answer would be when she realized the purpose of Marcus' visit. With a mocking put upon sigh, Katie said, "Yes, I'll go out with you."

Marcus smiled, and Katie returned it.


	63. Descendant (HL)

**Title:** Descendant (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 253

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Descendant

* * *

Harry never thought he wouldn't have any descendants. It just wasn't possible that someone who wanted a big family wouldn't be able to have kids.

When he and Luna tried for a year to have a child without any luck, they decided to go to a Healer, and when they were told he was impotent due to a curse fired at him during the war, his whole life felt like it came to a standstill.

He shook his head. "No, it can't be. Please, there must be some kind of mistake," he pleaded with the Healer that had pitying eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I ran the test three times. You won't ever be able to have a child that's biologically yours."

Harry looked at Luna, and she wrapped her arms around. "It's okay. We'll get through this," she whispered soothingly.

"We want to have a family, though. And we can't, and it's my fault—"

"Stop," she interrupted. " _This_ isn't your fault. We were in a war. It could have just as easily have been me that wouldn't be able to carry children. And there are other ways to have kids. There's always adoption. I'm sure there are plenty of magical children that need a good home. We not being able to have a child the normal way isn't the end of the world."

He stared into her eyes. "You keep me grounded. What would I ever do without you?"

She kissed the corner of his lips. "Float up to outer space."


	64. Horseshoe (MK)

**Title:** Horseshoe (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 153

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

In this story, Marcus was a Beater and not a Chaser on the Quidditch team.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Horseshoe

* * *

"So, what is this?" Marcus asked as he held up the item.

Katie grinned. "It's called a horseshoe."

"A horseshoe?" he parroted as he arched an eyebrow in a skeptical fashion.

"It's a Muggle game that Alicia taught me. The aim is to throw the horseshoe towards that pole," she pointed to a pole sticking out of the ground, "and the horseshoe is supposed to land on it."

"Sounds easy," Marcus surmised confidently.

"Maybe for a Chaser. Angie, Alicia, and I play as a way to hone our skills. But you're a Beater, Marcus. It won't be that easy for you."

Marcus gave her a look before he faced the pole. He squinted his eyes as he carefully lifted the horseshoe. He took aim and threw it. And it sailed a couple of feet past the pole.

Katie clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I told you it was harder than it looked."


	65. Quarter (HL)

**Title:** Quarter (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 225

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Muggle!AU**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Quarter

* * *

Luna shared at the fountain. Her normally dreamy gaze was clear. There were many gleaming coins on the bottom of the fountain. Coins thrown in exchange for their wishes possibly coming true.

Luna liked to believe in the impossible, so she hoped that everyone's wishes had come true.

Her hand went into her pocket, and she pulled out a coin. She glanced at it. _'A nice, shiny quarter. That should do the trick,'_ she thought.

She closed her eyes and thought really hard about what she wanted. _'I wish I could meet my true love.'_ She tossed the coin into the fountain and her eyes opened.

She stood up and turned around, prepared to take a step away from the fountain, but instead, she collided with a larger body.

"I'm so sorry," the other person—a very _male_ person—exclaimed.

Luna looked into bright green eyes and felt her breath catch.

He gasped as well as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm Luna," she mumbled, completely hypnotized by his striking gaze.

"I'm Harry. Um, I don't usually do this, but do you want to maybe go to the nearby Starbucks? Get a coffee or something else? Maybe?"

She could only nod.

As they walked away from the fountain together, their hands casually brushing with their strides, she inwardly smiled. She _knew_ the fountain was magical.


	66. Dreary (MK)

**Title:** Dreary (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 161

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dreary

* * *

Katie stared out of the window. It was a dreary day, full of clouds. And it looked like it was going to rain any second.

It was definitely a day made for the indoors.

She sighed just as arms wrapped around her from behind. "Problem, Katie?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

She leaned against her boyfriend's muscular chest. "I want to go outside and maybe play some Quidditch. But today..." She trailed off, and Marcus finished her sentence.

"...is not a day that anyone wants to spend outdoors _or_ on a broom." He kissed her neck. "I bet there are things that we can do inside that is just as much fun as Quidditch."

She turned in his embrace to look into his eyes. "Like what?" she asked coyly.

His answer was nonverbal. He kissed her fully on the mouth as his hands wandered underneath her shirt.

It might not have been Quidditch, but Katie decided this would do.


	67. Moan (HL)

**Title:** Moan (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 246

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Moan

* * *

Harry let out a moan as Luna pressed a hand to his face. Now normally, it would be a good moan. Especially if Luna was involved. It would be one that was because of pleasure.

This one time was the exception.

"I hate feeling like this," Harry moped as closed his eyes. His throat felt as if he had swallowed a ball and his sinuses were all clogged. With magic, you would think a stronger potion than the Pepper-Up potion would have been invented for the common cold, but that was way too much to ask for. And it wasn't fair.

Luna smiled sadly. "Everyone gets sick sometimes, Harry."

"Never see you sick," he muttered. His cheeks were wet with sweat, and he knew he was probably an ugly sight to his wife.

"I'll excuse your bad attitude because of your current fever."

"Hate being helpless."

"I know," Luna agreed, "and you also hate feeling week and as if things are out of your control. But it's not that terrible of a thing to let me take care of you every now and then, is it?"

Harry looked at her through bleary eyes. "I guess not," he breathed.

Luna pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest. Maybe when you wake up, you'll feel a bit better and you'll be able to eat something."

"Maybe," he groaned, but he wasn't counting on it.

Being sick really sucked, but at least he had Luna with him.


	68. Stupid (MK)

**Title:** Stupid (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 287

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Stupid

* * *

"Boys are so stupid," Katie grumbled to herself as she stomped across the Quidditch Pitch.

"Katie! Wait!" a familiar voice yelled.

Instead of waiting, Katie's stride became longer and her pace faster. She didn't want to talk to him. He was the _main_ stupid boy.

"Katie!" he yelled again, just as his wrist closed over her wrist.

"Let go of me!" she growled.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

She whirled around, her eyes blazing as she finally faced the main object of her wrath: Marcus Flint. "No, it's not okay! You accused me of cheating on you! If you really knew me at all, you would have known that is not something I would _ever_ do! I'm not a cheater! I've never _been_ a cheater! And I'll never _be_ a cheater!"

"I was jealous. I know it's not an excuse, but it's the truth. It's still hard to believe that you—the Chaser Princess—chose to be with me, The Slytherin Troll. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

Katie's eyes narrowed. "If you can't trust me, then we'll never work."

"I trust you. I do," Marcus pleaded. "Can I say it was just momentary insanity?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're _always_ insane."

"I think that might be one of the reasons you like me."

"Maybe," she grudgingly admitted.

"So, you forgive me?" he asked, his eyes bright with hope.

Katie stared hard at him. "Fine, but the next time you accuse me of something, we're done. I will not be with someone who thinks that little of me."

He nodded his head vigorously, as if he was a bobble head. "It will never happen again. I promise."

"It better not," she warned as he pulled her into his arms.


	69. Cosmic (HL)

**Title:** Cosmic (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 185

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cosmic

* * *

Harry and Luna stared into each other's eyes. Luna was standing for Ginny, and Harry was standing for Dean, as the two Gryffindors vowed to spend the rest of their lives together.

Neither Harry nor Luna was paying much attention to the wedding ceremony, though. They only saw each other.

If Harry had been a bit more poetic, he would have described their connection as almost cosmic. When Luna was nearby, she was the only one he cared about. She was the only one he paid attention to, and he couldn't help it. Luna was the sun, and he was the earth, and he drawn by her gravitation force. That was all there was to it.

Luna, similarly, found herself constantly watching Harry and wondering what he was thinking. Although if he was asked, he would admit that she knew him better than anyone.

When Dean and Ginny finally shared their kiss, officially becoming husband and wife, Luna and Harry both smiled but not in celebration for their friends.

Soon, it would be them saying their vows, and they couldn't wait for that happy day.


	70. Current (MK)

**Title:** Current (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 139

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Current

* * *

Katie wondered what to do about her current predicament. She had wanted to do something nice for Marcus' birthday, so she decided to bake him a birthday cake. All by herself and without magic.

And now she was staring at a badly burnt cake and a destroyed kitchen. Maybe she could fix it before he came home from work?

And then of course, Marcus had to walk in. He stared at the disaster around him. "Um, should I even ask what happened?"

"I tried to bake you a cake," Katie grumbled. She was sure that would be enough of an answer.

And she was right. "Got it. Um, well, Honey, it's the thought that counts, right?"

She shot him a baleful glare.

He nervously laughed, quickly realizing it was too soon to joke about her lack of culinary skills.


	71. Lemonade (HL)

**Title:** Lemonade (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 104

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Lemonade

* * *

Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips against Luna's. He groaned as the delicious taste intoxicated him.

Luna returned the kiss, her hands in his hair.

His lips moved over her in a slow parody of a dance, but when air became a necessity, he reluctantly pulled away.

He stared into her glazed eyes that seemed a bit darker than normal. His tongue came out and swiped along his bottom lip. "What was that taste?" he asked huskily.

She smiled. "Pink lemonade lip gloss."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "That's my new favorite flavor."

Her answer was to kiss him again.


	72. Battle (MK)

**Title:** Battle (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 175

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Battle

* * *

Katie and Marcus knew they might end up being on opposite sides of battle. They loved each other, but they were both realistic.

Katie would always fight on the light side. Not only was she a Half-blood, but everyone she cared about, excluding Marcus, was affiliated with Dumbledore's side.

Marcus, on the other hand, was a bit more uncertain about where he belonged. Although most of his prejudices had changed thanks to Katie's influence, everything he had ever known was associated with the Dark. His parents were supporters of the Dark Lord and most of his friends were marked or soon-to-be marked.

No matter what he wanted—and privately, he wasn't afraid to admit that he wanted to fight with Katie instead of against her—he didn't know if he was strong enough to walk away from the familiar into the face of the unknown. No matter how much he loved Katie, he just didn't know if he could do it.

And no matter what his choice ended up being, he hoped Katie would understand.


	73. Blend (HL)

**Title:** Blend (HL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Harry/Luna  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 129

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Blend

* * *

Luna was a lot of things. And she could do a lot of things. She was pretty and intelligent. She was funny and brave. She was talented in Charms and Defense. She could make the room light up with just a smile.

One thing she couldn't do was blend in with the crowd. If Luna was in a room full of people, she always managed to stand out. Whether it was because she was staring at the ceiling and counting the number of invisible creatures she swore she saw or watching all of the feet as people milled around her.

Everyone always noticed her, and they either found her oddness endearing or they did their best to stay away from her.

And Harry wouldn't want her any other way.


	74. Gingerbread (MK)

**Title:** Gingerbread (MK)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Marcus/Katie  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 258

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Gingerbread

* * *

Marcus grabbed a gingerbread cookie from the pan but before he could open his mouth and eat it, Katie took it out of his hand.

He looked at his girlfriend, a pout already forming on his face. "Give me my cookie back," he said, reaching for the delectable treat.

She grinned and kept it out of his reach. Marcus didn't have much of a sweet tooth, but gingerbread cookies were his guilty pleasure, and it was plain evil of her to do this to him.

"Katie!" he whined.

"If you want this cookie, you need to do something for me."

"I will not be bribed," he argued, even as he gazed forlornly at the treat he was being denied.

"Then I guess I'll be eating this cookie," Katie decided as she teasingly brought it to her mouth.

"Wait! Okay, what do you want?" he grudgingly asked.

"Family dinner with me parents," she told him.

"That's just mean," he muttered. If it wasn't for the cookie being kept from him, he would never agree to such a thing. Katie's mum and dad hated him and didn't make their distaste a secret.

"You want the cookie? All you have to do is say yes."

There was no way around it unless he used his wand, and they had made a promise to never use their magic on each other, even if it was only in playfulness.

"Fine, I'll go," he agreed.

She gave him the cookie back with a smile and even as he ate it, he couldn't stop sulking.


	75. Reflect (RL)

**Title:** Reflect (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 239

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Reflect

* * *

Remus sometimes liked to reflect at how far he had come. Before he started Hogwarts, the only people he had were his parents. Everyone else either thought he was a freak or a monster.

And then when he went to school, he made friends with three boys. And even when they found out his dark secret, they _still_ wanted to be his friends.

And then he found a girl he really liked, and who liked him in return. Lily Evans was pretty, and smart, and friendly, and popular. And for some reason, she chose to date him when she could probably have any boy—excluding the Pure-bloods who believed they were better than anyone of lesser blood—she wanted.

And even though one of his friends had a crush on Lily for years, he learned to accept the fact that Lily chose Remus. And once again, Remus didn't lose a friend.

And now, he and Lily were walking through Hogsmeade, hand-in-hand, and his heart felt so full he thought it would burst.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, her voice like tinkling bells to his ears.

Remus blushed. "Just about how happy I am."

Lily grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I'm pretty happy, too."

He squeezed her hand in response.

It was good to be Remus Lupin.

(And he never thought he'd be able to say that, whether it was in his mind or verbal.)


	76. Daughter (SM)

**Title:** Daughter (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 216

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Daughter

* * *

Marlene stared at her daughter. She was beautiful. She had Sirius' beautiful eyes, and the Black family bone structure. She'd definitely be a little heartbreaker.

She swallowed painfully at the memory of her father, and it was a memory that would always bring her sadness.

The door opened and she looked up to see Remus walk in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Marlene's smile was wobbly. "I'm not sure. Happy she's finally born but sad and angry at her father for not being here."

Remus' eyes became dark at the mention of Sirius. "That traitor should rot in Azkaban. He caused James and Lily's deaths—"

"I know," Marlene interrupted. She took a deep breath. "I just never thought I'd be a single mother, and I still love Sirius so much. It's hard to believe that he betrayed someone he always called his brother."

"Well, he did," Remus implored. "And the sooner you believe that, the sooner you'll be able to stop loving him."

Marlene didn't argue against that, but she had a feeling she would never stop loving him. Sirius Black stole her heart when she was fifteen, and she didn't think she would ever get it back.

At least she had her daughter, and together, the two of them would survive this.


	77. Nurture (RL)

**Title:** Nurture (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 120

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Nurture

 **Marathon Competition:** Starting Point - Prompt - Happiness

* * *

Remus had never felt such happiness. It might be weird to be so happy when one was sick, but he was.

Ever since he got sick, Lily hadn't left his side. She was determined to nurture him back to health.

Remus had never had anyone care about him being sick besides his mother before. Of course the Marauders cared, but they were guys and none of them had a good bedside manner.

Lily knew exactly what he needed and under her tender care, he was sure he'd be healthy again in no time.

Then maybe she'd allow him to thank her with a proper dinner date since they had to cancel their last one due to his pesky immune system.


	78. Sunflower (SM)

**Title:** Sunflower (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 125

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Easy

 **Marathon Competition:** Starting Point - Prompt - Sunflower

* * *

Being Sirius' girlfriend was not an easy job. She had to deal with his constant antics. She needed to deal with childish pranks and the horde of females, and some males, that thought it was necessary to throw themselves at the once playboy.

Sometimes, she wondered why she put up with him at all.

And then he did something sweet. Like he got her a homemade cake on her birthday. Or he rubbed her back when she was stressed over exams. Or even when he gave her a sunflower when she was sick in bed because he knew sunflowers were her favorite.

That was when she remembered why she was dating him.

He might have been hard to deal with, but she loved him anyways.


	79. Knife (RL)

**Title:** Knife (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 183

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Knife

 **Marathon Competition:** Starting Point - Prompt - Effort

* * *

Lily held the knife as her tongue poked through her teeth as she concentrated on the task at hand.

Remus bit his bottom lip as he watched her, worried about the intense look that was on her face. "Lily, I appreciate the effort, but making Wolfsbane isn't easy. And to do it every month... It's too much to ask of you."

Lily slammed the knife down and glared at him. "Excuse me? Are we dating?"

Remus gulped. "Yes."

"And you want to continue dating me? Right?"

Remus quickly nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was lose her. That was why he was trying to stop her from going through so much trouble.

"Then don't tell me what is too much for me to do. If I want to learn how to make the Wolfsbane potion for you, _and_ if I want to do it every month, I'll do it. And you won't be able to stop me! Am I understood?"

He silently nodded, and she went back to work.

How did he get a girlfriend as wonderful—and scary—as Lily?


	80. Lighthearted (SM)

**Title:** Lighthearted (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 123

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Lighthearted

 **Marathon Competition:** Starting Point - Prompt - Training

* * *

There weren't might lighthearted moments between Sirius and Marlene lately. There was a war going on and when they weren't at Order meetings, they were training for upcoming battles.

It was sad, but it was the reality of their current life.

That was why they both knew they had to cherish the moments that they did get. So, every Sunday morning, unless they were called for an emergency Order meeting, the two of them stayed in bed together. For as long as they could.

"I love you," Marlene whispered as she pressed a kiss to Sirius' chest.

Sirius' answer was to tighten his hold on her.

They both wished they could have more of these moments, but they'd take what they could get.


	81. Treehouse (RL)

**Title:** Treehouse (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 270

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Treehouse

* * *

Remus looked up at the tree and raised his eyebrows at the treehouse that rested on the branches. It was amazing that Muggles could build something like this without magic and have it not come crashing down to the ground.

He walked to the tree and felt the rope ladder, and it _seemed_ sturdy enough. With a deep breath, he slowly climbed it. He climbed all the way to the top and poked his head through the hole, only to fine Lily curled up with a ratty stuffed animal.

He hated seeing her in so much pain. "Lily?"

Emerald eyes met his own amber orbs.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding. Your dad told me you were up here."

Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes, but it was all for nothing as more and more tears came against her will. "Petunia actually banned me from her wedding. I always knew she had a problem with my magic, but I also thought we'd be able to fix our relationship. I'm starting think her hatred, or resentment, or whatever she's feeling towards me is permanent, and there's nothing I can do to change it. And it hurts."

Remus pushed himself up, and into the tree house, and scooted closer to her so he could take Lily into his arms. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better," he murmured. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

She returned it by tilting her head up and gently pressing her lips against the corner of his mouth. "Just stay and hold me?" she asked.

"Always," he promised.


	82. Enraged (SM)

**Title:** Enraged (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 157

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Enraged

* * *

"Did that tart actually kiss you?" Marlene snarled, completely enraged that anyone had the total audacity to touch what was hers.

Sirius backed away. "Um, yes."

"Did you like it?" she lowly asked, her voice a threatening rumble.

Sirius swallowed nervously, and he knew he should be very careful about the words that came out of his mouth. "Of course not. The only kisses I enjoy are yours."

Marlene's eyes flashed. "Black, did you return the kiss?"

"No," Sirius blurted out without thinking. "Of course not. I pushed her away as soon as her lips touched mine. I'm not just saying this because you're scary. I'm saying it because I love you, and I never want anyone to kiss me but you."

Marlene's shoulders relaxed a bit even though her eyes still had a scary glint in them. "Good answer," she replied through gritted teeth. All the while, she was plotting how to make Dorcas Meadowes pay.


	83. Monstrous (RL)

**Title:** Monstrous (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 165

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Monstrous

* * *

"How can you love a monstrous beast like me?" Remus asked as self-pity seemed to overwhelm him.

"Did I get an invitation to a pity party?" Lily sardonically asked. "If so, I'm not sure why I came."

Remus looked up at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Remus, I love you. I thought you knew that. You being a werewolf doesn't change my feelings, and it's about time you get that through your head. I know being a werewolf isn't always easy, but stop feeling sorry for yourself. You have friends who would be loyal to you until the end of the world. You have a loving girlfriend. You have parents who love you. And you've been allowed to study magic at Hogwarts. Many werewolves aren't as lucky as you. So, stop thinking about what you are and appreciate what you have."

Remus blinked. "How do you get me to see reason so easily?"

Lily tilted her head and smiled. "It's a gift."


	84. Suspect (SM)

**Title:** Suspect (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 195

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Suspect

* * *

 _'Marlene will never suspect it,'_ Sirius thought with a grin.

Lily shook her head. "If you keep looking that, you'll never get away with it," she warned.

Sirius rubbed his hands. "I've never been able to surprise Marlene, but she's finally going to get a surprise birthday party, and nothing will stop me from succeeding," he passionately declared.

Lily sighed. It was going to be a long two weeks. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth just to avoid what was she was sure was going to be a fiasco, but Marlene had put her foot down.

Marlene had already figured out Sirius' plans to surprise her with a birthday party, but she hadn't wanted to disappoint her boyfriend by coming clean. "Lily, please just humor him. Let him think he finally surprised me. He's cute when he gets excited and I don't want to see that light go out of his eyes once again."

 _'Easy for you to say. You won't have to deal with hyperactive antics for two weeks,'_ Lily thought sourly.

Still, she put a smile on her face and got ready for the longest two weeks of her life.


	85. Crescent (RL)

**Title:** Crescent (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 140

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Crescent

* * *

Remus looked up at the crescent moon. It was a pretty sight, but like he always did when he looked up at the small slip of light, he wondered what a full moon looked like. He hadn't seen one through the eyes of a human since he was a child, and when he was a werewolf, he didn't recall that many things after he transformed back the next morning.

He sighed forlornly.

Hands came to rest upon his shoulder.

He didn't need to look to know who it was. "Hi, Lily."

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly as she gently massaged the tension out of his shoulders.

"Moons," he answered.

He didn't need to expand on his answer and Lily didn't question him anymore. Instead, the two of them stared at the night sky together, in complete silence.


	86. Cranberry (SM)

**Title:** Cranberry (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 115

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cranberry

* * *

Sirius tilted his head as he stared at the squishy red stuff. "What's that?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Cranberry sauce. It's an important part of Thanksgiving," she explained.

The two Muggle-born witches had decided their Pure-blood boyfriends should experience the Muggle holiday of Thanksgiving, so the girls were working hard on a feast the boys would never forget.

He wrinkled his nose. "It doesn't look that good," Sirius theorized.

Marlene laughed and kissed him lightly on the nose. "Trust me. You'll love it. It's so sweet and tasty. I guarantee you'll ask for seconds."

Sirius didn't look convinced, but Marlene was positive she'd make him a cranberry sauce lover before the end of the feast.


	87. Bath (RL)

**Title:** Bath (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 264

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Bath

* * *

Lily took Harry out of the tub. "Did you enjoy your bath, my little man?"

Harry clapped his hands even as his eyes began to droop.

"Let's get you dressed and off to bed." She wrapped a towel around him and as she carried him out of the bathroom, she heard the front door open.

She smiled at the sight of the familiar man.

"Remus, what brings you here?"

Remus scratched the back of his head. Ever since James' death and Sirius completely going off the rails with alcohol, Remus made it his mission to take care of Lily and Harry. And Lily wasn't sure she would have survived the grieving process and caring for a baby if it hadn't been for Remus. "Just thought I'd see if you needed anything."

That was so Remus. Lily laughed. "Just getting Harry ready for bed. Why don't you take a seat on the couch? I'll be out in a few minutes."

Remus nodded.

Lily hurried thought Harry's nighttime ritual, eager to get to Remus. Although neither of them had planned it, they had fallen for each other. The more time they spent together, the more time Lily wanted it to never end. At first, they felt as if it was a betrayal to James' memory, but they both knew James would want Lily to move on with someone who would take care of her and Harry. And there was no better person than Remus.

They were taking things slow, but Lily hoped she might finally be able to convince Remus to spend the night.

She hoped.


	88. Waves (SM)

**Title:** Waves (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 194

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Waves

 **Marathon Competition:** Third Mile – Healer

* * *

Sirius listened as the waves crashed against the shore outside. When he landed himself in the hospital, he had been lucky enough to get a room overlooking the beach.

It was his only entertainment when he was alone in the room. And thusly, he was bored. Soon, though, he would be able to play his favorite game: flirt with hot Healer.

Right on cue, the door opened and Healer Marlene McKinnon walked in. "Hello, Mr. Black. How are you feeling today?"

"Much better now that your here," he answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Marlene rolled her eyes. "Must you do this _every_ time I come to check on you?"

"Why, of course," Sirius exclaimed.

"How can I get you to stop?" she asked.

"Agree to a date with me as soon as I'm out of this place."

Marlene looked him in the eyes. "Maybe if you're an extra good patient, you'll get that date," she huskily whispered.

Sirius swallowed. "I'll be a good boy. Promise."

" _I'll_ be the judge of that," Marlene said.

Sirius vowed to himself that he would be on his best behavior for the rest of his hospital stay.


	89. Masquerade (RL)

**Title:** Masquerade (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 623

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Masquerade

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **March Event - Jewel Day Challenge - Blue Topez - Necklace: Write a BlindDate!AU

 **Marathon Competition:** Fifth Mile – Werewolf

* * *

Remus hated blind dates. He wasn't even sure why he allowed James to talk him into it. But ever since James and Emmeline declared their everlasting love for each other, he was determined to make sure his friends had the same happiness. He had already succeeded with Sirius and Marlene, and now it was Remus' turn to deal with James' matchmaking abilities.

"I don't want to," Remus whined plaintively. He knew he probably sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't care. He hated being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"Moony, trust me. You'll like this girl. I guarantee it."

"What if she doesn't like me? Most girls don't want to date a werewolf," Remus tried reminding him, thinking that might knock some sense into him.

"That won't be a problem with this girl. If I thought she was prejudice against werewolves, do you really think I'd be setting you up. Besides Padfoot and I, she's the most open-minded person I know."

Remus crossed his arms. "Fine, but why a masquerade ball? I think that's a lousy blind date."

James smirked. "Well, you guys won't know who the other is until it's time to take off the masks, so there won't be any preconceived notions, and you guys will be able to get to know each other without too much worry. I think it's the _perfect_ blind date."

"I hate you, James."

"Love you too, Moony," he answered with a grin.

Remus fixed his dress robes and took the mask James handed him. "A wolf mask, really?" Remus asked.

James shrugged. "It suits you."

Remus glared. "After this, no more blind dates."

"Okay, but only because I know you won't need to meet any other girl after tonight. This girl is _perfect_ for you.

Remus rolled his eyes. James was so sure of himself, but Remus couldn't imagine there being any girl who would easily look over his magical beast status, no matter what James said to the contrary.

When he arrived at the dance, he looked for an eagle mask. She was standing by the entrance, making it easy for him.

He walked up to her. "Hi."

The girl tilted her head. "Hi. Nice mask."

Something about her voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. "Thanks. I thought I should tell you that I'm a werewolf. If you want to run screaming from the room, I completely understand." Usually he didn't announce his condition to a stranger, but if it ended the date sooner, he would break his self-imposed rule.

She didn't run away, though. "I have a friend who's a werewolf, and it doesn't bother me. Do you have any other ideas that might scare me away? Because that's what you're trying to do, right? Scare me away?"

Remus' shoulders slumped. "Yep. I thought for sure that would work."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she answered wryly.

After that, they spent most of the night talking. They didn't exchange names as James had told them both not to do so. They shared a couple of dances, but Remus had never been that comfortable on the dance floor. He'd rather just talk to his date who he actually really liked.

Maybe James really did have a future in matchmaking.

When the clock struck midnight, it was time to take off their masks.

"On the count of three, we do it together?" she asked.

Remus nodded.

The girl started, "One..."

Remus continued, "...Two..."

And simultaneously, they finished, "...Three."

Their masks came off to reveal their faces.

"Lily?" Remus asked.

"Remus," Lily sighed. "Definitely not disappointed."

Remus blushed. "Me either," he sheepishly admitted.

Lily took his hand. "We should find a way to thank James later."

Remus could only nod.


	90. Grand (SM)

**Title:** Grand (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 178

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Grand

* * *

Marlene walked down the grand staircase in a strapless dress.

Sirius' mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" she asked coyly as she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Sirius' eyes bugged as he moved from her ankle, all the way up to her neck. "What do you think?" he finally managed to mutter.

"If your mouth stays open like that, something might take it as an invitation and fly into it," she warned.

"I'll take that chance," he said, still eyeing her form. "You sure you want to go to this Ministry ball. We can always just go back to bed," he suggested hopefully.

"No can do, Mr. Black. You're not getting out of your promise. You said you'd be a perfect gentleman tonight and perfect gentlemen don't skip dances to go back to bed."

"Fine," he muttered.

He held out his arm, and she twined her own arm through his.

She was going to enjoy having Sirius drooling over her all night. It would surely be a treat.


	91. Necklace (RL)

**Title:** Necklace (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 148

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Necklace

* * *

Lily stared at the simple amber necklace. She couldn't help but notice how the color matched her boyfriend's eyes and that alone made her heart flutter. "Remus, how did you afford this?" she asked. She knew how much trouble he had with finding and keeping a job because of his condition.

"I saved up for it."

She looked at him. "You shouldn't have spent so much on me. What if you need that money for something important?"

He took the necklace and slipped it over her head, and she noticed the little stones rested just above her heart. "This was important. I saw it and knew it belonged around her neck."

Lily's cheeks warmed. "I love you," she breathed.

Remus bent slightly so he could kiss her with all consuming passion. When they parted, he whispered the four words she loved hearing so much. "I love you, too."


	92. Bone (SM)

**Title:** Bone (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 200

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Bone (SM)

* * *

Sirius trudged into the living room. His bones hurt. His muscles ached. And he felt like he could sleep for a century.

Marlene came into the room and saw him. Without saying anything, she walked to him, took his hand, and led him to the bedroom.

He almost sobbed with relief when he saw their big, comfortable bed. And he didn't need the gentle push from Marlene to go lie down.

"Tough day at work today?" she asked as she spelled away his shoes and removed his heavy robes.

He moaned as an answer, too tired to verbalize a 'yes.' He loved being an Auror. It was meaningful work to him, but there were some days that were just long and hard. Like today.

When he was in nothing but a simple t-shirt and boxers, Marlene's hands began rubbing up and down his back, paying special attention to his stiff shoulders.

He moaned again, this time in pleasure as Marlene worked her magic over his tired body. He began to relax, and he felt okay enough to mutter, "I love you."

He was nearly asleep, but before he dropped off into his dreams, he still heard her "Love you, too."


	93. Produce (RL)

**Title:** Produce (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 195

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Produce

* * *

Lily had an amazing ability. No matter what kind of mood Remus was in, she was always able to produce a smile from him.

It was amazing! Astonishing!

Sirius once joked that for someone with such loving and devoted family members, Remus sure knew how to be emo. He didn't say it, but he thought he should be the emo one because of his bigoted family.

Remus might agree that Sirius had every reason to not smile, but he also couldn't help the way he was or felt. It was hard being a werewolf. Despite having loving and supported friends and family, as well as a beautiful and loyal girlfriend, there were still more people than there wasn't that hated werewolves with a passion.

There were still people who, if they say him on a street, they walked to the other side just to avoid him. People that refused to give him jobs or even healthcare.

Still, when he looked at Lily, when he felt her lips against his, he thanked Merlin that he had someone in his life that always seemed to make his problems fade into nothingness. Even if it was only temporary.


	94. Ladybird (SM)

**Title:** Ladybird (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 112

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Ladybird

* * *

"You're my ladybird," Sirius one day proclaimed.

Marlene arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "Should I feel flattered or insulted?"

"You're my ladybird because you're cute and sweet and intoxicating."

Marlene bit her bottom lip in order to stop the laughter from bubbling out of her. "Do you even know what a ladybird is?"

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "Well, no, but I Frank called Alice that, and she sure seemed to like it."

"Maybe you should ask Frank why he calls Alice his ladybird. Because although it's amusing, I'd prefer you to just use my name."

Sirius was left blinking as Marlene strode out of the room while shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.


	95. Naive (RL)

**Title:** Naive (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 197

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Naive

* * *

Lily and Remus just worked on so many levels. They were both intelligent, hardworking Gryffindors. In fact, one day, Lily confided to him that the Sorting Hat had trouble choosing between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for her, and Remus admitted the same was true for him.

They both sometimes felt like they didn't fit in with their circle of friends. For Remus, James and Sirius were both so outgoing and always drew attention to themselves, and Remus tended to blend into the background. For Lily, she was a smart Muggle-born and while Alice and Emmeline loved her and wasn't prejudiced when it came to her blood status, they were sometimes intimidated by her brains.

They were both naive in a way because they were both inexperienced with relationships. And maybe that was what sealed the deal when they decided they wanted to be together. Neither one of them had ever dated before, and they knew the other would never push to do anything they weren't ready for.

They were comfortable with each other. They felt safe. But they also felt love. Remus and Lily belonged together, and it was sixth year that they finally accepted that as truth.


	96. Blend (SM)

**Title:** Blend (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 162

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Blend

* * *

"Sirius Black, you and I should blend," Marlene declared one day in the common room.

All activity ceased as all of the Gryffindors present watched the drama unfold.

Sirius looked away from his game of Exploding Snape with James. "We should _blend_? What does that mean?"

Marlene rolled her eyes. "For weeks, I've been giving you subtle hints that I'm interested. Either you've been playing hard to get or you just haven't noticed. I like you, and I think we belong together. And I'm sick of being subtle because it's not getting me what I want. So, I want us to come together and blend. What do you say?"

Sirius smirked. "You sure are bold, Marlene McKinnon."

"I'm a Gryffindor," she retorted.

"So, you want to _blend_ for the Hogsmeade trip?"

"It will be _your_ pleasure," she sassed before she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, satisfied that she finally got her man.


	97. Crisp (RL)

**Title:** Crisp (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 248

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Crisp

* * *

Lily closed her eyes as the crisp air washed over her. She took a deep breath and appreciated the silence she didn't get very often. Never let it be said that Gryffindors were a quiet bunch, especially when they were celebrating the end of a horrible war.

The door opened and without looking, she knew who had decided to join her. "Needed to escape the noise, huh?" Remus asked, amusement clear in his voice.

Lily laughed. "I love all of them. I even have a soft spot in my heart for James and Sirius now, mostly because of you, but sometimes, they're just so hard to handle."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she contently leaned back against his strong chest. He might look lanky without much muscle tone, but that was pure deception. He had some hidden muscles that she loved to find herself pressed against.

"I've been a Marauder for years, and even I need a break from them every now and then," Remus whispered against her neck.

She shivered at the sensation.

"Want me to go back inside so you can have some more time alone?" he asked.

She quickly grabbed his hands that rested on her waist before he could pull away. "No. Stay. If there's going to be anyone intruding on my alone time, I want it to be you."

He tightened his hold and she breathed deeply. Savoring the smell and feel of a world that was free of Voldemort.


	98. Weekend (SM)

**Title:** Weekend (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 144

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Weekend

* * *

"Are you ready for a long weekend?" Sirius asked as his eyes roamed up and down Marlene's body appreciatively.

Marlene, for her own part, was completely exhausted after working a double shift at St. Mungos. She needed this long weekend more than anyone. "So ready," she agreed before she pushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

Sirius pulled her into a tight embrace, and Marlene happily sighed, resting her hand on his strong shoulder. "I promise. We'll stay in bed the whole time. We'll only get up to go to the bathroom and eat."

"It sounds heavenly."

And it did. It wasn't often that Sirius allowed himself to be lazy and stay in bed. He usually had way too much energy and chose to use that energy to get into trouble, along with James and Remus. This really would be a treat.


	99. Slice (RL)

**Title:** Slice (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 111

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Slice

 **HPFC Drabble Ship:** Day 11 - Moon Petals

* * *

Remus stared at Lily and came to a shocking realization. He was happy. He never thought he'd even get a _slice_ of happiness—not with his furry little problem—but here he was. In fact, he was almost giddy with his cheerfulness.

It was a novel feeling.

Lily's beautiful eyes looked away from her Charms book and stared at him, her head tilted to the side in mystique. "Is there a reason for you looking at me like that?"

Remus smiled brightly. "Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Lily returned the smile. " _I'm_ the lucky one," she argued.

And the amazing thing was she actually believed that.


	100. Sunlight (SM)

**Title:** Sunlight (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 106

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Sunlight

* * *

Sunlight streamed into the bedroom from the large window. It illuminated Sirius' sleeping form, and Marlene felt her breath catch.

He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. So different from when he was awake.

There was a war brewing, and they were both fighting.

Sirius tried to hide his fear behind smiles and jokes, but Marlene saw the truth in his grey eyes. She wished he'd open up about his feelings, but he was a typical guy and didn't like talking about them.

She sighed. It didn't matter. Somehow, they'd both survive the war, and they'd have the rest of their lives to talk about their feelings.


	101. Devoted (RL)

**Title:** Devoted (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 171

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Devoted

* * *

"Lily, you know I'm completely devoted to you, right?"

She took her eyes away from her book to gaze at him. "Of course, but where is this coming from? We were both reading and suddenly you're telling me you're devoted to me?"

Remus took a deep breath. "I've been trying to ask you something, but I haven't been feeling much like a Gryffindor. Too scared to actually ask you want I want to ask you. But, I'm done being scared."

Lily patiently waited.

"I'm devoted to you. I love you with my whole heart. I can't imagine my life without you." He got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to show the sparkling ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lily didn't even have to think about it. 'Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger, and it looked like it belonged there.

They kissed each other, sealing the promise to spend the rest of their lives together.


	102. Orphan (SM)

**Title:** Orphan (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 191

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Orphan

* * *

Sirius and Marlene stared at the orphaned baby.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Sirius muttered.

Marlene nodded. "James and Lily are supposed to be raising Harry. Not us. Harry is supposed to know how loving his mum and dad are by seeing how they act. He's not supposed to learn about them from stories. Harry was never supposed to be robbed of his parents."

"How are we going to raise him? Whatever we do, it won't ever be good enough. The only ones that would have been good enough were James and Lily. Not us. It wasn't supposed to be us!" Sirius cried.

Marlene wrapped her arms around Sirius' waist and held him. "What we're going to do is love him with our whole hearts. When he's older, we'll tell him all about James and Lily. He'll know that his parents were heroes. And he'll never doubt how much he's loved. By us and them."

Sirius gripped her. "It isn't fair."

"No, it isn't," she agreed.

She didn't know what else to say so she simply held him. Neither of them acknowledged the tears that slid down both of their cheeks.


	103. Enemy (RL)

**Title:** Enemy (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 261

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Enemy (RL)

* * *

Remus and Lily stared at James.

"I'm not the enemy," Remus tried, but he didn't think there was any use. James wasn't ready to listen to reason.

"You're dating my girl. Of course you're the enemy!" James bellowed.

Lily glared. "First of all, Potter, I'm not, nor have I ever been, _your_ girl. We never dated. I never wanted to date you. You were delusional if you thought it would ever happen. And second of all, you have no idea how hard I had to work to get Remus to give us a chance. He kept saying no because he didn't want to betray you."

"Obviously he's not saying no anymore!" James snarked.

"No because I wore him down and made him realize he deserved to be happy. And I told him if you were a true friend you'd accept it because you'd realize that we loved each other and would want not only me happy, but Remus as well. I guess I gave you way too much credit."

Remus' eyes were sad. "I'm sorry you're hurt, James, but it's not like Lily was ever interested in you. She didn't cheat on you with me, and I do love her. I couldn't say no anymore, not when it was hurting both of us by continuing to say no. I hope you'll accept this in time because I don't want to lose your friendship, but I won't sacrifice my happiness with Lily either."

The two of them walked away from James. Maybe he'd come around; maybe he wouldn't. Only time would tell.


	104. Penny (SM)

**Title:** Penny (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 125

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Penny

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Marlene asked with a grin.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "What does that mean?"

"It's a Muggle thing. Lily taught me it. Basically, I'm asking will you tell me what you're thinking about."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Muggles say such weird things."

"I'm sure they'd say the same thing about the language magical people use. Just because you don't understand it doesn't mean it's weird. Now, back to my original question. What were you thinking about?"

He smirked. "Just thinking about our date Friday night."

"Is it going to be special?" she eagerly asked.

He tapped her on the nose with his index finger. You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?"

She pouted, but he would not be moved.


	105. Abysmal (RL)

**Title:** Abysmal (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 319

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Abysmal

* * *

"You look abysmal," Lily stated when she walked into the hospital wing and found him in a bed.

"Gee, thanks, Lily. You say the sweetest things," Remus muttered while his eyes were closed. He knew he looked horrible. The full moon last night had been terrible. James and Sirius are both sick and Peter's form is too small for him to go by himself, so Remus' transformation had been painful. He didn't realize how much easier it was for him when his friends were there, and he didn't want to experience another full moon alone.

Lily sighed. "I hate this. I'm so close to having my animagus form, but I'm not there yet. If I could just get it, you wouldn't have had to be alone last night."

That was another thing that had changed. Lily found out about his problem and instead of running away screaming like any sane woman would do, she stuck by him and was even working on becoming an animagus so she could stay with him and the Marauders. He had tried to dissuade her because it was dangerous, but he couldn't talk the Marauders out of tagging along, so why did he think he'd be able to stop Lily?

"I know. Maybe by the next full moon, you'll be ready. Although, you really don't have to. I always have the guys; it was just this time I didn't because they were sick."

"Well, what happens next time when they're sick? At least if I can be with you as well, you won't be alone if one or two of us get sick. There will always be someone with you. So stop arguing with me; you'll never get me to change my mind."

"I know, but it was worth a shot," Remus murmured as he drifted off to sleep finally. At least when he was asleep, the pain in his bones temporarily went away.


	106. Brush (SM)

**Title:** Brush (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 153

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Brush

* * *

Sirius stared at the unmoving body of his fiancée. This couldn't be happening; it just couldn't be. It wasn't fair! Didn't Sirius deserve some happiness? Wasn't he a good enough person that he could have his love with him? Weren't they supposed to grow old and grey together and die at nice ripe ages, after they lived their whole lives and watched their kids and grandkids grow up, that is?

No, though. A Death Eater decided Marlene wasn't worth living and took her away from him. Away from everyone that loved her.

He reached down and brushed bangs away from her closed eyes. Her usually tan complexion was pale; her temperature was already cooling.

He choked on a sob that wanted to come out.

It just wasn't fair.

He fell to his knees as he continued to stare at the once vibrant woman.

It just wasn't fair.

And he _would_ get his revenge.


	107. Pastel (RL)

**Title:** Pastel (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 105

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Pastel

* * *

There was nothing pastel about Lily. When Remus looked at her, he saw vibrant colors and energy. She always stood out; her light and personality shone brightly.

Remus, on the other hand, always considered himself to be neutral and pallid. He didn't have high energy or a zest of life. Being a werewolf zapped whatever zest he might have had away as if it never existed.

He didn't quite understand what Lily saw in him, but when she looked at him, her eyes seemed to shine even brighter. It was like he made her stand out even more, and he hadn't thought that was possible.


	108. Space (SM)

**Title:** Space (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 131

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Space

* * *

Sirius took out his wand and waved it, magically making space in his closet. "Did you know that I never thought I'd willingly do this?" Sirius asked loudly.

Marlene walked into the bedroom to see what he was doing. "Oh really? Did you think you would forever be a bachelor?"

He smirked and pocketed his wand when he was done. "Kind of. I thought I'd forever shag a different girl each night, never settling down, and definitely _never_ moving in with a girl."

She crossed her arms. "Are you disappointed with the way your life has turned out?"

That was dangerous territory, and Sirius knew that. He quickly shook his head and pulled her into his arms. "How can I be disappointed? I ended up with you."

She grinned. "Good answer."


	109. Feast (RL)

**Title:** Feast (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 243

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Feast

* * *

Remus looked at the feast that was spread out before him. "Um, Lily?" he cautiously asked.

Lily clapped her hands. "You're a Half-blood. Don't tell me you've never heard of Thanksgiving."

"Of course I have, but I just never celebrated it. Why do you want to celebrate it anyways?"

Lily smiled. She placed the pitcher of water on the table and came over to him. She stood on her toes to lightly kiss his cheek. "Because Thanksgiving is a holiday to celebrate with family and friends. We're supposed to celebrate how lucky we feel about things we have, what we're _thankful_ for."

Remus thought about the war that was getting worse. "Is there anything to be thankful for right now?"

"That's why I think we should celebrate it. We need to remember we do have things to be thankful for and reasons to keep fighting. You and I have each other. Sirius and Marlene have each other. James and Emmeline are married and expecting a baby. I think this dinner is _exactly_ what we need."

"Well, I'm not sure if you're right, but if this will make you happy, I'm completely on board with it."

Lily kissed him again, but this time on the lips.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with mounting passion.

Lily reluctantly pulled away. "The others will be arriving soon, so we need to finish."

Remus nodded and followed his girlfriend to the kitchen.


	110. Towel (SM)

**Title:** Towel (SM)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 104

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Towel

* * *

Marlene came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel.

Sirius dropped his comb to simply stare at her.

Marlene smirked, enjoying her boyfriend's attention. "What? Do you see something that you like?" she asked coyly, batting her eyes flirtatiously.

"Do you even have to ask? I think my like is very apparent."

Marlene's eyes were drawn to his crotch where his burgeoning erection _was_ very apparent. "My, my, my," she murmured appreciatively.

Sirius quickly walked over to her and drew her into his arms. "Merlin, you're gorgeous."

Marlene's answer was to kiss him with all of her passion.

He happily returned it.


	111. Amusement (RL)

**Title:** Amusement (RL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Remus/Lily  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 183

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Amusement

* * *

"What were you trying to do?" Lily asked, genuine amusement in her voice.

Remus blushed. "Well, um, I..." He trailed off as he helplessly looked around at the mess he made in the kitchen.

"Remus?" she asked.

 _'At least she doesn't sound mad,'_ Remus thought. "Well, I thought I'd make you a nice birthday dinner, but I guess I overestimated by capability."

"Oh, Remus, you're so sweet."

"I messed up, though. Look at this!" He gestured to the mess; it looked like a tornado had swept through the area.

"I always said it's the thought that counts, and I still think that's true," she replied. She came to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you for trying so hard for me."

"Now I have nothing to give you for your birthday. With not being able to get a job, I couldn't afford a nice gift; the dinner was all I had."

Lily smiled. "I have you, and that's more than enough."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you sound corny?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Yes, but I've been called worse things."


	112. Heredity (CF)

**Title:** Heredity (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 127

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Heredity

* * *

Fleur wondered sometimes about heredity. While Bill was so serious and so rigid with rules and structure, Charlie was a lot more of a go with the flow type. He was more easy-going and knew how to relax.

While Fleur had initially been drawn to the stability Bill offered her, she eventually fell in love with the adventure Charlie provided.

While Bill had proposed to her, Charlie was the one Fleur freely, and without reservation, gave her heart to.

For Fleur, there was no one else but Charlie.

And that was the way it was meant to be.

Bill would either accept it or not, but Fleur would never change her mind about the Weasley son she was meant to spend the rest of her life with.


	113. Smoke (PL)

**Title:** Smoke (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 145

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Smoke

* * *

Parvati stared as Lavender did her eye makeup. The mixture of purple and black was eye-catching. "Are you going for the smoky look?" she asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Lavender put down her makeup and turned around to stare at Parvati. "Yes I am. Don't you think I look sexy with it?"

Parvati chuckled. "Of course you do. You could be wearing a paper sack, and I'd _still_ think you looked sexy."

Lavender slowly walked over to the bed where Parvati lounged. She quickly straddled Parvati's waist. "And that's why I keep you around."

"Why? Because I'm good for you ego?" Parvati asked with a laugh, her hands gripping the blonde's waist.

"That _and_ your sexiness is only matched by mine." Lavender leaned down and her lips hovered over Parvati's for a moment before descending completely.

Parvati returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm.


	114. Marshmallow (CF)

**Title:** Marshmallow (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 155

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Marshmallow

* * *

Fleur laughed when she walked into a room and saw Victoire riding on the back of Charlie as if he was a horse. "Charlie Weasley, you are a big marshmallow, aren't you?"

Like most redheads, Charlie blushed easily, and he didn't let her down this time either.

Victoire climbed down and ran out of the room on small feet.

Charlie stood up. "When is she going to Bill's house?"

Fleur grabbed his hand. "In a little while. Bill will get some quality time with his daughter, and you and I have some quality time with each other."

Charlie smirked. "Everybody wins, huh?"

Fleur stepped closer. "Definitely."

They were just about to kiss when Victoire came running back into the room. "Catch me, Uncle Charlie."

He bent down and caught the flying missile that was Miss Victoire Weasley. He hugged her close as he looked over at Fleur. "I can't wait for that quality alone time."


	115. Temperature (PL)

**Title:** Temperature (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 139

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Temperature

* * *

Lavender stared at Parvati in her peach negligee. Suddenly, she felt just a tad bit flushed. She swallowed. "Is it hot in here? I think the temperature might have gone up."

Parvati smirked as she fingered the material that bathed her body. "Is it hot? I don't know. I feel perfectly comfortable."

Lavender stood up and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I definitely feel hot."

Parvati's eyes slowly moved up and down Lavender's body, an appreciative glint in them. "Well, you _are_ hot," she conceded with a flirtatious wink.

Lavender's whole body felt warmed by the approval in her dark gaze. "Well, if I'm hot, _you're_ on fire," she murmured as she moved closer to her lover.

Parvati stayed where she was and allowed the blonde to come to her. "Well then, let's start an inferno _together_."


	116. Divorce (CF)

**Title:** Divorce (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 150

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Divorce

* * *

"Is the divorce actually final?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Fleur didn't know how she was supposed to feel about the end of her marriage. The only feeling she could detect coursing through her body was endless relief. "Yes, it is." She looked into Charlie's light blue eyes. So similar to Bill's eyes, but so different as well.

Charlie took a step forward and grabbed her hand in a gentle hold. "Are you okay?"

"That depends. All you going to finally say yes to being with me?"

Charlie quirked a small smile. "Well, now that I know I wouldn't be helping you cheat on my brother..." He took a step forward and bent down. His lips sealed over hers. The kiss started gentle, but it soon turned passionate.

This was what the two of them had wanted to do for months, and they weren't going to waste any of their precious time.


	117. Scythe (PL)

**Title:** Scythe (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 201

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Daily Character Appreciation Challenge**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Scythe

* * *

Lavender picked up something that looked like a scythe and raised it to her head, ready to hack off her hair.

"Stop!" Parvati yelled as she raced into the room. "Whatever you're upset about can't be bad enough that you want to chop off your beautiful hair."

Lavender looked over her shoulder with sad eyes. "Why do _you_ care?" she spat angrily, even while hurt colored her voice.

"Of course I care," Parvati implored.

"I heard you talking about how you like short hair; I thought I was giving you exactly what you want."

Parvati blinked. "You didn't hear the whole conversation. We were talking about Lucius Malfoy, and Padma was saying how he might be evil, but his long hair was so gorgeous. I said I couldn't see what Padma liked about it because I like short hair on _guys_. Lav, I love your beautiful hair."

Lavender put down the tool. "You do?"

"Of course. I love your hair, _and_ I love you."

Lavender smiled tremulously. "I love you, too."

Parvati went to her and kissed her quickly.

Lavender returned the chaste kiss and the pressure that had been laying on her heart lightened, and everything felt okay once again.


	118. Violet (CF)

**Title:** Violet (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 147

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Violet

* * *

"I've never seen you in violet before," Charlie murmured as her took in his girlfriend's flawless beauty.

Fleur's blonde ponytail whipped wildly as she did a quick turn and then curtsied, her lovely violet dress moving with her. "Do you like it?"

Charlie smiled. "I always imagine you in pinks and whites. Maybe yellows. Violet is such a rich color, and I always think of you as the light color type. But you look absolutely stunning."

"Don't I _always_ look stunning?" she teased, an amused glint in her blue eyes.

Charlie smirked. "Of course, but you look even more stunning tonight." He held his hand out to her. "Are you ready for our date, Miss Delacour?"

Her small hand landed on top of his much larger one. "So ready."

Hand-in-hand, the two of them walked out of the door, both eager for their magical evening of romance.


	119. Rainbow (PL)

**Title:** Rainbow (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 107

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Rainbow

* * *

Parvati wrinkled her nose at the shirt with the rainbow pattern on it. "This is so not me."

Lavender looked at it with critical eyes. "Well, it _is_ a bit loud, but I'm sure you could work with it. After all, you could make a paper bag look sexy."

Parvati smirked. "Thanks for the compliment, Lav, but I think I might rather wear a paper bag than this shirt."

Lavender laughed. "I think you're exaggerating just a bit."

Parvati arched an eyebrow. "Really? Because I don't think I'm exaggerating enough."

And the girls put the shirt down, all the while laughing at the complete ugliness of it.


	120. Lucky (CF)

**Title:** Lucky (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 110

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Lucky

* * *

"I think I'm one lucky boy," Charlie announced when he wrapped his arm around Fleur's waist.

She laid her head on his muscular chest. "Oh really? Why's that?"

"When Bill showed his interest in you, I thought I lost my chance for sure. Bill and I are only one year apart and we've been interested in the same girl before, and all of the girls seemed to prefer Bill over me. I thought you'd be just like them, but you've proved me wrong."

Fleur's eyes softened. "Bill's nice and all, but he wasn't the Weasley that captured my heart."

Charlie smiled at her. "And that's why I'm so very lucky."


	121. Faulty (PL)

**Title:** Faulty (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 114

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Faulty

* * *

Parvati wondered if her heart was faulty. Could it just stop working? She had loved Lavender for so long, since fifth year at Hogwarts. When Lavender dated Ron, she had been heartbroken, believing that Lavender could never see her as anything more than a friend.

Then Lavender and Ron broke up, and Parvati got her chance, and she grabbed it with both hands.

But now...

They had been done with Hogwarts for four years. They were adults. She should still be overwhelmed with love, but when she looked at Lavender, she felt _nothing_.

Had she truly fallen out of love with her best friend and girlfriend? And if she had, should she tell Lavender?


	122. Milkshake (CF)

**Title:** Milkshake (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 111

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Milkshake

* * *

Fleur put two straws in the cup. "A milkshake for two," she announced as she sat down across from him.

Charlie smiled at her. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate of course," she answered, as if it should have been obvious.

Charlie nodded. "Chocolate tastes good in any way. As a milkshake, as candy, as an ice cream topping,—"

"On a person's naked skin," Fleur nonchalantly interrupted.

Charlie gulped as images flashed through his mind. "You interested in giving that a try?"

"Maybe. _After_ our milkshake."

"Of course. After," Charlie agreed. And if he slurped a little too fast and got a headache in the process, no one could really blame him, right?


	123. Harvest (PL)

**Title:** Harvest (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 216

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Harvest

 **Magical World Tour Challenge:** Hogwarts - Prompt - Sorting hat

* * *

Parvati Patil had to harvest all of her strength as she walked towards the lone stool. Her sister had just been sorted into Ravenclaw: the perfect place for Padma.

Now it was Parvati's turn.

When she sat down, Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head.

 _'Let's see,'_ the voice started. _'Although you are smart, you don't have a thirst for knowledge like Ravenclaws. You wouldn't do well in Slytherin or Hufflepuff either. You are brave, though. Better be...'_

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted so everyone could hear.

Parvati breathed a sigh of relief as the hat was taken off of her head. She stood up and walked quickly to the table decorated in maroon and gold.

She sat down next to a girl with dirty blonde hair and pretty brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Lavender," the blonde introduced in a bubbly voice.

For some reason, Parvati felt herself blush. "I'm Parvati."

Lavender grabbed her hand under the table in a tight grip. "We're going to be the very best of friends!" she announced, the utmost authority in her voice.

There was never a truer statement.

And when they shared their first kiss seven years later, Parvati was even more grateful that she ended up in Gryffindor with Lavender. She couldn't imagine her life being any different.


	124. Wallflower (CF)

**Title:** Wallflower (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 130

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Wallflower

* * *

Fleur had never been a wallflower. From her early years, she blossomed. She always had friends and always had male admirers. She never went through the awkward phase that most teenagers went through, probably due to her quarter-Veela heritage.

Still, when her eyes met Charlie's from across the room, she suddenly felt like the gangly teenage girl that she had never been. She felt flushed and nervous. And when he started walking towards her, she felt unsure of what she should say to him. She worried that she'd say the wrong thing and offend him. Or maybe he'd laugh at her due to the sheer stupidity that came out of her mouth.

 _'Was this what being in love felt like?'_ Fleur thought. If so, she wasn't sure she liked it.


	125. Petticoat (PL)

**Title:** Petticoat (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 134

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Petticoat

* * *

Parvati wrinkled her nose as she fingered the petticoat she wore. "Is this really needed? It's so uncomfortable, and it isn't as if people will see the thing."

Lavender sighed. "We're going to a costume party, and you're dressed as a maiden from so long ago. You want it to be authentic, don't you?"

"Um, I don't really care. _You're_ the one that wants it authentic."

Lavender narrowed her eyes. "You're right; I do. And if you expect to share my bed anytime soon, you'll go along with it."

Parvati pouted. "I thought girls only held out on sex when they were with guys. Didn't realize girls did it to girls as well."

Lavender shrugged as she went back to work on her own pirate costume. "Why shouldn't they when it works so well?"


	126. Shooting Star (CF)

**Title:** Shooting Star (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 224

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Shooting Star

* * *

Fleur gasped in awe. "Look, it's a shooting star. Make a wish." There was silence beside her, and she tore her gaze away from the twinkling sky to look at her companion. "Charlie, did you make a wish?" she asked.

He was staring at her with such intensity. "Fleur, I need to tell you something. I know you divorced Bill just a bit over six months ago, and it might be too soon, but I wished for courage, so here it goes. I love you. I loved you before you married Bill, and I still love you now that your marriage is over. I realize I probably have zero chance with you, but if I didn't tell you, I knew I'd regret it. I don't expect—"

"Charlie," Fleur interrupted, her hand on his chest.

"What?" he asked.

"Shut up and just kiss me."

Charlie didn't even consider questioning his good fortune; he simply followed her orders and kissed with all of the emotions he felt.

She returned it, and it was the best kiss ever. It had everything that had been missing in her relationship with Bill, and now she was even more thankful that she had the foresight to end a marriage that hadn't felt right.

Charlie was who she belonged with, and she was never going to let go of him.


	127. Eligible (PL)

**Title:** Eligible (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 198

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Eligible (PL)

* * *

Lavender perused a magazine as she waited for Parvati, who was taking her time in the bathroom. After what felt like forever—and people said _Lavender_ took a long time—Parvati finally strolled out with perfect hair and even more perfect makeup.

Lavender looked up and took in the sight of her girlfriend with appreciative eyes. "Parv, did you know that Harry is listed at the most eligible bachelor in the European Wizarding world?"

Parvati raised an eyebrow. "Are you surprised? He is the savior, and he's always had a bit of a fan club, ever since Hogwarts."

"I know, but I can't help but wonder when Harry will get married. It's not like he doesn't have his pick of girls or guys."

Parvati smirked. "Probably when he meets someone who wants him for himself and not just because of his name and status. After all, if he wanted to marry a fan, he would have simply married Ginny Weasley."

Lavender wrinkled her nose in distaste at the thought of the redhead. "You're right. I hope Harry finds his special somebody like I did. He deserves it."

Parvati's smirk softened into a genuine smile. "He does," she agreed.


	128. Dynasty (CF)

**Title:** Dynasty (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 312

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dynasty

* * *

"Are you ready to become a part of the great Weasley dynasty?" Bill asked with a smirk.

Fleur looked unsure. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bill asked, smirk still in place.

Fleur swallowed. "Please don't."

"Don't what? Don't be mean? Don't be upset that you're marrying my brother when I proposed to you first?"

Fleur narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists at her sides as her momentary guilt was wiped away by anger. "It isn't about who proposed to me first. It's about who I fell in love with. I never promised you anything. We went on two dates before you proposed to me, and I never gave you any indication that I was interested in anything deeper. In fact, I vividly remember telling you on our second date that there was someone that I had feelings for. It's not my fault that you thought I was simply playing hard to get. You had your own conclusions and nothing _I_ said was going to change your mind."

Bill stomped away like a petulant child that was being denied his favorite toy.

"Are you okay?" a hesitant voice asked from behind her.

Fleur recognized the voice and turned around, an automatic smile coming to her face. "More than okay. I'm sorry if I made things worse between you and your brother, but it had to be said."

"I know," Charlie agreed. "I'll deal with the fallout. It isn't the first time Bill and I fought, and it won't be the last time. And like in the past, we'll fight for a while, but we will eventually make up."

Fleur nodded and grabbed his hand. "Bill asked me a question. And I have to say, I'm definitely ready to become a part of the Weasley dynasty."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "Good. Tomorrow, you'll become Mrs. Weasley, my beautiful wife."


	129. Gentleman (PL)

**Title:** Gentleman (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 105

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Gentleman

* * *

"Why can't you be a gentleman?!" Hermione yelled before she stomped away from a befuddled Ron Weasley.

Lavender and Parvati watched with identical, amused expressions.

"I still can't believe you dated him," Parvati said as Ron scratched his head, still looking unsure of what had happened.

Lavender looked at her. "Be thankful. If I hadn't dated him, I might never have realized you were my soulmate."

Parvati smiled. "And I wouldn't have gotten so jealous and realized the exact same thing."

"And seeing how Ron treats Hermione, it makes me glad to be gay for you," Lavender concluded.

Parvati took her hand. "I'm glad, too."


	130. Scramble (CF)

**Title:** Scramble (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 301

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Scramble

* * *

Fleur's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

Charlie listened. "I think my parents are home."

They quickly scrambled to get the clothes back on.

"I told you we shouldn't do this in the Burrow!" she hissed as she straightened her shirt and skirt."

"They were supposed to be out for the whole day," Charlie explained.

"So what? Plans change. Why did you want to have sex here so badly?"

"A fantasy?" he shrugged with a bright blush on his face.

She glared at him. "Well, I officially _hate_ your fantasies."

They finished getting dressed just as Charlie's bedroom door opened after a short knock. "Charlie, Honey, are you here?" Molly asked as she peered inside. When she saw Fleur as well as Charlie, she glared at the blonde. "Oh, _you're_ here as well."

Fleur didn't smile as she sat primly on the bed, acting as if they hadn't been doing anything remotely sexual. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley."

"Hey, Mum. We were just talking. What's up?"

"I don't know if you should have a girl alone in here."

Charlie sighed. "Mum, Fleur and I are married. I'm pretty sure it's not against the law to be alone with one's wife in a bedroom."

Molly huffed angrily before she closed the door.

"Your mum is never going to like me," Fleur surmised.

"Of course she will. Just give it time."

"Well, she'll really hate me if she ever walks in on us having sex, so for now on, all sexual things will be confined to our house. No exceptions."

Charlie opened his mouth to argue. "But—"

"No exceptions!" Fleur interrupted.

Charlie's mouth snapped shut and a pout formed on his lips.

Fleur stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out of the bedroom. Charlie soon followed.."


	131. Boat (PL)

**Title:** Boat (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 191

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Boat

* * *

"We're going on a boat for our anniversary?" Lavender asked with a slight tremor to her lips.

Parvati was always perceptive when it came to her girlfriend, so she caught onto the fact that something was wrong. "Not just any boat. A cruise ship. There are so many activities on it—games, dancing, swimming—it will be fun!"

"You didn't know that I'm scared of water, and the idea of being surrounded by it absolutely terrifies me?"

Parvati blinked. "How did I not know that? I'm sure I've seen you swimming."

Lavender shook her head. "Whenever I have to go anywhere that's near the Black Lake, I make sure to be as far away as possible. And you probably didn't notice me as a first year, when we had travel to the castle on the boats. I almost had a panic attack."

Parvati grabbed her hand. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It never occurred to me the fact that you didn't know."

Parvati stared at her feet. "And here I thought I was planning the perfect anniversary."

Lavender squeezed the hand she still held. "Well, it's the thought that counts."


	132. Energy (CF)

**Title:** Energy (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 107

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Energy

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"I don't have the energy for you," Charlie moaned as he collapsed on the bed.

Fleur's giggles made his heart soar. "Oh Charlie, you're older than me, but you're not _that_ old," she joked.

He turned his head to stare at her pretty face. "Maybe, but keeping you with you and your insatiable lust is running my body ragged."

" _I'm_ the one with insatiable lust?" she queried with an arched eyebrow.

"Of course. It's definitely not me," he denied.

She smirked. "Keep telling yourself that, Pretty Boy."

"I'm not pretty," he sulked.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Then keep telling yourself that, Ruggedly Handsome Boy."

"Much better."


	133. Attire (PL)

**Title:** Attire (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 151

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Attire

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Lavender felt her breath catch when she walked into the bathroom.

Parvati looked away from the mirror where she was doing her hair in a complicated style. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Lavender ineloquently uttered.

"You made a noise, like you were choking on your tongue or something," she explained with a soft smile.

"Um, it's just never seen you like that."

"Like what?" Parvati asked, not understanding.

Lavender gestured in her general direction as she answered, "Like that. Dressed in such formal attire."

Parvati turned around so she was completely facing Lavender and not looking at the mirror at all. She raised her arms. "Do you not like it?"

"You look beautiful," Lavender murmured honestly.

Parvati blushed. "Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"I've been ready for our first date for years. I've been waiting for you to be ready."

Parvati walked to her. She grabbed Lavender's hand. "Then let's go."


	134. Chestnut (CF)

**Title:** Chestnut (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 197

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Chestnut

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire," Fleur gently sang as she swayed around the house.

Charlie watched with a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Fleur, my love," he called.

She stopped singing and looked away from her work to stare at him. "Yes?"

"You're talented in many areas, and I hate to say this, but singing isn't one of them."

She glared at him. "I sing okay," she defended herself.

"You honestly believe that?"

She remembered how Gabby always made herself scarce when they were kids if she was going to sing. Her parents always said it was nice, but they were parents, and they were _supposed_ to say stuff like that. "No, I don't, but I like singing. Who cares if I'm not the best?"

Charlie stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I love you, but I think I might love you more if you promised not to sing too much within my hearing range."

She broke away from his embrace and stomped out of the room in a huff. Charlie Weasley had a lot to learn about when it came to being a sensitive man.


	135. Fortune (PL)

**Title:** Fortune (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 125

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Fortune

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Parvati and Lavender laid on the soft bed; their limbs were so entwined that neither of them new which limb belonged to which girl.

"I can't believe my good fortune," the blonde sighed.

"Hmm?" Parvati murmured sleepily. Lavender were caressing her naked stomach, and that made it very hard for Parvati to stay awake and alert.

Lavender looked at her. "I never thought we'd be here. Together. Like this. It feels like a dream."

Parvati forced her eyes open and stared into brown eyes that held a myriad of emotions. "If it's a dream, I never want to wake up," she declared.

"Same here," Lavender agreed. She closed her eyes again and the two of them drifted off to sleep, lost in each other's arms.


	136. Dungeon (CF)

**Title:** Dungeon (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 134

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dungeon

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Fleur wore a leather corset with black lace stockings. It was such a clash from her blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale complexion.

And when Charlie's eyes feasted upon her, he thought she had never looked sexier. "Are you going to take me to the dungeon, Mistress Fleur?" he asked as he bowed his head, playing the submissive role expertly.

She licked her lips. "Dungeon, huh? I like the sound of that, but I think for tonight, we'll keep our games to the bedroom."

And when she fell down upon him, his groin immediately came into contact with her covered crotch. She hissed, and he groaned.

This wasn't the first time they did something to spice up their sex life, and it definitely wouldn't be the last time. Charlie loved these types of nights!


	137. Malicious (PL)

**Title:** Malicious (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 184

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Malicious

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"What? Did Weasley dump you?" Parvati asked, her tone malicious and angry.

Lavender took a shuddering breath. "Yes, why are you being so mean to me?" Lavender cried.

Despite her hurt, Parvati felt her heart crack a bit at the sight of Lavender's heartbreak, but then she remembered her own heartbreak. "You abandoned me for Weasley. You abandoned the one person that has always been loyal to you. Why shouldn't I be mean?"

Lavender's eyes watered even more. "I'm sorry. I was trying to be normal, and—"

"And you didn't want to be gay," Parvati finished. "You hurt me!"

"I know, and I don't deserve your forgiveness." Lavender wiped her eyes.

Parvati winced when she saw the blonde's eyes were already red and puffy. She sighed. "I should be unmoved by your plight, but it's hard to be when you look so pathetic."

"I'm sorry," Lavender cried once again.

Parvati rolled her eyes. "Come here," she ordered as she opened her arms.

And when Lavender fell into the familiar embrace, both girls vowed silently to themselves to never forget what was truly important.


	138. Doughnut (CF)

**Title:** Doughnut (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 143

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Doughnut

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"I want doughnuts," Fleur announced.

Charlie stared at her with wide eyes. "Don't you hate doughnuts?" he cautiously asked.

"Yes," she stated with no explanation whatsoever.

"And now you want to eat them?" Charlie once again asked as he wondered if he was missing something.

She rolled her eyes. "Men are so stupid," she muttered.

"Hey," Charlie exclaimed, a bit offended.

Fleur placed her hand on her rounded stomach. "I'm pregnant with your son. And pregnant women tend to have weird cravings. Just be thankful that my craving is a normal food that I usually hate. I've heard about women craving peanut butter on pickles." She grimaced at the thought.

"Oh." He had forgotten about pregnant women sometimes eating unusual things. He stood up, ready to go to the store to get a whole basket full of doughnuts. "You're right. Men _are_ stupid."


	139. Gathering (PL)

**Title:** Gathering (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 172

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Gathering

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Parvati and Lavender looked around at the present D.A. members. They smiled at familiar faces and waved with the hands that weren't clasped together.

"I can't believe everyone is here," Lavender gushed.

"Almost everyone," Parvati sadly mumbled. It had been Harry and Hermione's idea that the D.A. should have a reunion of sorts to celebrate the five year anniversary of the war ending. With all of the people gathering, though, she couldn't help but notice the ones missing. Dean, who didn't survive being on the run. Fred, who died by a wall falling. Lee, who had saved Lavender from Greyback but ultimately perished himself.

Lavender looked at her girlfriend with saddened eyes. "I know, but I don't think they would want us to dwell on their deaths. They'd want us to celebrate our lives."

Parvati nodded. She had come so close to losing Lavender that day, and she could never give Lee her gratitude for his sacrifice. "You're right. Let's celebrate. In their honor."

The two girls moved to join the crowd.


	140. Newlywed (CF)

**Title:** Newlywed (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 175

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Newlywed

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Fleur sighed as she gazed at the newlywed couple.

"They make a beautiful couple," a rough, but oh-so-familiar, voice murmured behind her.

Fleur found herself smiling. "Yes, they do. When you and I announced our relationship, I thought Bill would never forgive me for choosing you over him. And I certainly never thought he'd fall for my little sister."

"Well, you were getting married to _his_ little brother; it's only right he marries _your_ little sister."

She laughed. "I'm not sure how right it is, considering the massive age difference between them, but I have to admit that they seem to love each other."

Charlie wrapped his arms around her waist. "Let them be happy. Bill is a good man, and he won't hurt Gabrielle. Especially because he knows he'll have to face you if he does."

Fleur's smile turned into a smirk. "And he knows to fear me."

"Definitely," Charlie quickly agreed. All of the Weasleys had seen Fleur truly angry in the past and none of them ever want to repeat the experience.


	141. Tuxedo (PL)

**Title:** Tuxedo (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 163

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Tuxedo

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Parvati looked at the tuxedo.

"Mum, I don't want to wear that," Fourteen-year old Erik whined.

Lavender crossed her arms over her chest. "Young man, we're going to your Aunt Padma's anniversary party, and you will look your best."

"But Momma—" Erik tried, only to be interrupted.

"No," Parvati broke in. "No getting out of it."

Erik glared at his mothers. "You only want me in a tuxedo because Seamus' daughter is going to be there, and you still want me to date and then marry Tanya."

Lavender and Parvati both blushed. There _was_ some truth in their son's words.

Lavender wouldn't let that stop them, though. "It doesn't matter. You will look your best."

"Go in the bathroom and get dressed," Parvati ordered.

Erik took the offensive, at least in his mind, tuxedo, and stomped into the bathroom.

Lavender shook her head. "Will he ever grow up?"

Parvati massaged her temples. "Hopefully Tanya will be able to keep him in line."


	142. Dishonorable (CF)

**Title:** Dishonorable (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 254

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Dishonorable

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"I feel like this is dishonorable," Charlie admitted as he rubbed Fleur's naked back with leisurely fingers.

"What? Having sex with your brother's wife? I'm pretty sure _everyone_ would think of that as dishonorable."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Yes, that, but thanks to my upbringing, I've always had a problem with sex before marriage, and I can't help but feel guilty about it."

Fleur raised her head so she could look into his eyes. "Let me see if I understand this. You feel guiltier about shagging me without us being married than you do about shagging your brother's wife?"

Charlie's bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "I guess I'm complicated. Maybe we should get married to make me feel better about everything."

Fleur sighed and allowed her head to thump back down onto his chest. It wasn't the first time he pressed her to leave Bill so the two of them could be together officially. And she was sure it wouldn't be the last time either.

She didn't know why she didn't divorce Bill and get together with Charlie properly. Her heart and body certainly preferred Charlie, but Bill symbolized safety, and Fleur wasn't ready to let go of that yet.

She knew Charlie wouldn't keep going on like this forever, and it was only a matter of time before he decided to end their affair.

She didn't know if even that would be enough to make her walk away from Bill. She would just enjoy her time with Charlie while it lasted.


	143. Electric (PL)

**Title:** Electric (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 103

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Electric

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

When Parvati was with Lavender, it felt positively electric. There was something about the blonde that just made ever one of her nerve-endings sizzle.

Lavender made her laugh. Lavender made her cry. Lavender made her feel things she didn't believe was possible just with a mere look.

Parvati knew it was pathetic, but she was also pretty sure that Lavender could do anything to her, and Parvati would take it with very little complaint.

Lavender was the master, and Parvati was the slave. That was how their relationship worked. Lavender ordered, and Parvati obeyed. And Parvati was happy with the way things were.


	144. Masterpiece (CF)

**Title:** Masterpiece (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 166

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Masterpiece

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Charlie stared at Fleur. She wore a red negligee that was almost obscene with how much skin was shown. She was certainly a masterpiece.

He gulped as he felt himself harden.

Fleur looked at him from her place on the bed, her eyelashes lowered. "Do you like what you see?" she asked in a sultry purr.

His limbs felt like jelly as he robotically moved to the bed so he could climb on top of it. "You're absolutely stunning."

Fleur sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Prove to me how stunning you think I am," she ordered. Her voice set all of his nerves on fire.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss that soon became hard.

Fleur moaned into his mouth and Charlie roughly touched her through the flimsy red clothing. Her moans turned into a wanton mewl, and Charlie vowed to continuously work to make that sound come out of her mouth. Again and again.


	145. Hilarious (PL)

**Title:** Hilarious (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 104

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Hilarious

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"You're hilarious," Parvati stated in a deadpan voice.

Lavender smirked. "What's your problem? All I said was we could double date with a couple of guys so your parents wouldn't be uncomfortable. You should thank me for being so understanding."

"If you think I'm going to watch some random guy fawn over you, then you have another thing coming," Parvati growled. Her hands clenched into fists at her side. "I won't share you with _anyone_."

Lavender quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What about your parents?"

"Mother and Father will just have to deal. I have a girlfriend, and they better get used to it."


	146. Terrace (CF)

**Title:** Terrace (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 257

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Terrace

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Fleur stepped slid the glass door open and stepped onto the terrace. The night breeze played with her blonde hair, free from its constraints. She closed her eyes and breathed in the ocean that seemed to permeate the air.

She opened her eyes and glanced down at the sand. She was looking forward to exploring the beach tomorrow.

It would be a novel experience for both her and her new husband, as neither of them had ever been to the beach before. Unfortunately, they couldn't go today due to mistakes with their travelling arrangements.

Arms wrapped around her from behind. "What are you doing, Mrs. Weasley."

Fleur laughed. "I know legally that's my name now, Charlie, but when you call me that, I keep thinking of your mother."

Charlie's answering laugh made his strong chest move behind her. "I think of her, too. Maybe I should have taken your name and became Charlie Delacour instead."

Fleur wrinkled her nose. "Then you'd be Mr. Delacour, and you would remind me of my father. I don't much care for that either."

Charlie kissed her neck. "You're never happy, are you?"

She turned around in his loose embrace to wound her arms around his neck. "Well, there's one way to make me happy," she suggested as she arched her pelvis against his. She grinned at the feeling of hardness.

He effortlessly lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Then let's get to that huge, comfortable bed."

It was the best idea she had heard all day.


	147. Apprehensive (PL)

**Title:** Apprehensive (PL)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Parvati/Lavender  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 111

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Apprehensive

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Parvati felt apprehensive when she approached Lavender. "Hey, Lav."

Lavender smiled prettily as she continued brushing her hair. "What's up, Parv?"

Parvati took a deep, steadying breath. "Lavender, will you be my date for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" She held her breath and waited for the answer she was sure would be a rejection.

Lavender put down her brush and gave Parvati a searching look. Then her small smile turned even wider. "I thought you'd never ask. So, which shops are we going to visit?"

Parvati let herself breathe. She guessed there hadn't been any reason for her to be so nervous after all. "Well, Honeydukes is certainly a must."


	148. Acorn (CF)

**Title:** Acorn (CF)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Charlie/Fleur  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 197

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Acorn

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"I've never thought we'd have to go trudging through the forest," Fleur stated angrily.

Charlie winced as she stepped on something and almost fell. He quickly caught her before she could land on the unforgiving ground.

"What was that?" she yelled.

He looked where she had stepped. "Um, I think it's an acorn."

Fleur whirled around to face him. "Charlie! This is your entire fault!"

Charlie thought about arguing. After all, he shouldn't be blamed for the fact that their wands weren't working or the fact that they somehow were unable to Apparate out of this location. He hadn't known. And anyways, it was Fleur who wanted to come here to see some kind of shooting star phenomenon. She pretty much forced him to accompany her. She said it would make up for the fact that he had forgotten the anniversary of their first kiss. If anyone was at fault, it was Fleur.

He didn't open his mouth to complain, though. He knew that when dealing with a woman, it was always the man's fault. No matter how illogical it was.

He stayed silent while she continued to berate him. Hopefully, they'd find a way out soon.


	149. Beach (BD)

**Title:** Beach (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 276

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Beach

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Blaise and Daphne walked hand-in-hand down the beach. They were silent, but sooner or later, one of them had to break it.

Blaise stopped and stared at the sailboat that was floating on the ocean. "Do you think we're cowards for running away?"

Daphne followed Blaise's line of sight. "Well, I'm sure some people will think so. Many people who took a side looked down on us because we are neutral. Because we chose to not pick a side to fight on."

"But do _you_ think we're cowards?"

Daphne squeezed her boyfriend's hand. "I think we're smart. That war started before we were born. No one we cared about was killed or injured because of it. It had nothing to do with us. Why should we fight in someone else's war? We wanted to survive, so we chose to leave the UK. Anyone with half a brain should have followed us. I don't feel guilty at all."

Blaise looked at her then, his dark eyes searching her own gaze for lies. "We have friends who might die fighting. Your sister is following Draco's example because of her feelings for him."

Daphne nodded. "I know, but they choose to fight. Just like we chose to leave. Everyone made their own decisions about what they wanted to do."

Blaise pulled her. "Let's get back to the flat."

The walk back was silent with both of them lost in their thoughts. Blaise did feel guilty about the lives that were to be lost, but Daphne was right. They could have left, and he shouldn't feel bad for the fact that he did choose to leave. It was about surviving.


	150. Gloves (TV)

**Title:** Gloves (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 245

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Gloves

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Victoire opened the gift wrapped box. She raised a perfect eyebrow. "Gloves?" she asked incredulously. She looked over at her boyfriend of four months. "Four our first Christmas as a couple, you give me gloves?"

Teddy shrugged. "Well, I saw that your white ones had a tear in them, and I know yellow is your favorite color so I thought you'd like them."

Now, Victoire felt horrible for not being more grateful. "Um, they're great. I was just surprised."

Teddy looked sad. "I'm sorry, Vic. You deserve a better present. I wanted to get you a charm bracelet I saw, but I just didn't have enough money for it yet. Harry told me he'd lend me the Galleons, but I hate borrowing. I'm hoping I'll be able to save enough to buy it for you for your birthday."

Victoire put the gloves down and took Teddy's hand. "It's great. It's practical, but I can see that you thought about what I needed. I love them." She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Teddy stared at her. "I don't deserve such an understanding girlfriend."

Victoire smiled. "Come on. Our family is waiting on us to open the rest of the presents."

Teddy followed her through the house to the living area where the group of Weasleys, Potters, and his grandmother were gathered. He vowed that he would get Victoire that bracelet if it was the last thing he did.


	151. Cupcake (BD)

**Title:** Cupcake (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 168

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cupcake

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

"What are you doing, Cupcake?" Blaise teasingly called.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Why do you _insist_ on calling me that?"

"Because I know it annoys you so much. And besides, you're as sweet as any cupcake."

Daphne gave him a long look. "There's absolutely nothing sweet about me."

Blaise nodded. "You're right. You're as prickly as Snape. So I must just call you that because I love annoying you."

"You do have being annoying down to an art. In fact, the only other person who annoys me as much as you is Astoria, and it's a younger sister's birthright to annoy her older sister. What's your excuse?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her so her body was flushed against hers. "Because I find you oh-so-adorable when you're annoyed."

Daphne tried to hold firm and not be charmed by him, but it was a lost cause. "Blaise," she murmured as she shook her head.

His only answer was to kiss her, and that was something she happily returned


	152. Magnetic (BD)

**Title:** Magnetic (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 222

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Magnetic

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Kotal Kahn: Write about someone who is idolized.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW George Stephanopoulos -Write about someone admiring from afar.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Blaise was positively magnetic. Daphne couldn't help but watch how everyone seemed to look at him when he walked by them. Although, he was a Slytherin, he didn't seem to carry the same stain of the house that Malfoy and Parkinson did. That was probably because he didn't go out of his way to be a bully. Instead, he kept to himself and had a relatively quiet stay at Hogwarts.

He never got into any trouble or drew attention to himself so most people might not even remember he was a Slytherin if it wasn't for the green robes he wore.

She wished she could get closer to Blaise. She'd give anything to have his gaze caress her body and his arms enfold her in a strong embrace.

* * *

Daphne was the perfect Pure-blood princess. She was beautiful, poised, intelligent, and talented. She was everything Blaise wanted in a wife. He wanted to make her his in every way possible.

They never talked much while students and Blaise had no idea where he stood with her. He didn't know if she even noticed him or anything he had to offer.

It was time to shine bright, though. Daphne was like a star, and Blaise would have to shine like a star as well if he wanted to earn her respect and interest.


	153. Matrimony (TV)

**Title:** Matrimony (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 441

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Matrimony

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Swedish Fish - [pairing] Teddy/Victoire / [object] Suitcase / [song] "Dreams" by Van Halen

 **Mortal Kombat Characters Category Competition** **:** Sinnok: Write about a fall from grace.

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The East German Laundry Detergent - Write about a bad breakup.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

 _Run, run, run, away_

* * *

Teddy thought he'd be blissfully happy for the rest of his life after he married his beautiful Victoire in holy matrimony. He thought the only thing that could possibly make his life any better was if Victoire got pregnant.

And she did get pregnant. And Teddy was ecstatic. His happiness last until the baby was born, though. The baby boy, who was supposed to be his firstborn son, looked nothing like him. Teddy wouldn't have thought much about it if the boy simply took after Victoire's fair looks, but the baby was obviously part Asian.

Everyone who saw the baby knew that Teddy wasn't the father. They knew that Victoire cheated on him with someone of Asian descent.

Victoire had the nerve to attempt a lie, but Teddy shook his head. His beautiful wife, the woman he had loved since she was sixteen had betrayed him.

"I'll talk to a lawyer about a divorce," Teddy uttered flatly.

Victoire started crying in earnest. "Please, Teddy. I love you."

James looked at his cousin in disgust. "Not enough to keep you legs crossed for guys that weren't your husband."

Even Bill and Fleur couldn't look at their daughter. They had taught their three children to be honest and loyal, and Victoire proved to be a failure in both of those traits.

The rest of the family was split. Louis and Dominique supported their sister. Even if they were angry about her actions, she was still family.

Andromeda, Harry, Ginny, and their children stood with Teddy.

All of the cousins picked sides, most of them gravitating towards Teddy since he was the wronged party.

Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the aunts and uncles attempted to stay neutral, but the loving, extended family seemed to be coming apart at the seams.

It was a week later, and Teddy was packing his suitcase to go stay with his godfather for the time being. Since Victoire had a baby, he decided to simply give her the small flat.

He didn't think he could stay there anyways, not with memories of happier times constantly haunting him.

He knew some people might call him a coward for running away. He didn't even attempt to fight for Victoire, but how could he?

She betrayed him, and then lied to him when the truth was discovered. Even if he found it in himself to forgive her, how could he ever trust him again?

Their marriage was over as soon as she cheated on him; he just hadn't known it right away.

Teddy didn't know if he would ever be able to move on from this, but he would have to.


	154. Passion (BD)

**Title:** Passion (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 322

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Passion

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Acid Pops - [pairing] Daphne/Blaise / [word] Jumble / [color] Violet / [genre] Humor / [emotion] Pride

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW All The Poker - Write about someone's dream job.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Daphne opened up the violet-colored enveloped with quick hands. Her arms shook as she took a breath and silently read the letter.

Blaise avidly watched as her eyes quickly perused the contents of the letter. "Well," he asked eagerly when she wasn't forthcoming with any information.

"I got the job!" Daphne almost screamed. "I'm going to be an entry-level fashion designer for the hottest boutique in town," she exclaimed, pride filling her voice.

Blaise felt a jumble of emotions. There was pride of his own that his girlfriend was so talented. There was happiness that she had landed her dream job because he knew she deserved it. There was love because he adored seeing her so happy and energetic, emotions that she rarely allowed herself to show, in fear that she won't come across as the perfect Pure-blood witch if she allowed herself to vividly feel. And there was passion because she never looked sexier than when she was excited about something. "I knew you could do it," he said, his eyes looking at her as if she was the only person in his entire world.

Daphne finally looked away from the letter that had made her dream come true. "Do you know what this means?"

"That you'll be an annoyingly chipper person for the next few weeks?" Blaise good-naturedly joked. He'd take her annoying and chipper over morose any day of the week.

"Well, yes," Daphne conceded, "but also, I'm going to be working until seven pm many nights of the week. You're going to be the one cooking dinner, at least until I get used to my schedule."

Blaise blinked. "But I can't cook."

She laughed. "You better take some lessons then because when I come home from a long day at the office, I expect a home-cooked meal."

Blaise watched as she ran out of the room. "What just happened?" he asked out loud, but there was no answer.


	155. Crystal (TV)

**Title:** Crystal (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 375

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Office!AU.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Crystal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Candy Corn - [AU] Office!AU / [dialogue] "It's too early for this." / [style] Letter format

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Evil Orthodontist - Write about a love triangle

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Lupin,_

 _I know this might be unprofessional, but I have to tell you something. I thought it would be easier to say what I need to say in a letter._

 _I find you extremely attractive. I know I'm your secretary, and it's unprofessional, but I can't help the way I feel. I love going to work just because I know I'll get to spend the whole day near you._

 _My feelings might be one-sided, but I had to tell you. After all, I got my courage from my parents, and from them, I've learned to take risks. Otherwise, I'll never get any rewards._

 _Love, Victoire_

* * *

 _Dear Mr. Lupin_

 _I know I might be way off base. You've never given me any indication that you even knew who I was, other than your secretary's younger sister who just happens to work in the same office building._

 _Still, I thought I should tell you how I feel. You're the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. You're intelligent and funny, and I want to get to know you much better and much more intimately._

 _I hope I'm crystal clear with me meaning._

 _Please tell me you want what I want._

 _With my whole heart,_

 _Dominique_

* * *

Teddy looked at the two letters that rested on his desk. "It's too early for this."

He didn't even have to think about what he wanted to do. He knew who he wanted no matter how angry his boss would be if it was discovered he acted on his feelings.

He placed Dominique's letter to the side. He'd talk to her in person in order to set her straight.

 _To the lovely Victoire,_

 _I was touched by your words, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. You're breathtakingly beautiful, and when I see you smile, my heart warms._

 _You're everything that I could ever possibly want in a match and no matter what the consequences might be for exploring our feelings, I want you. And now that I know how you feel, I don't think I'd be able to deny either of us what we want._

 _Love,_

 _Teddy_

He'd hand her the letter at lunch, and then maybe they could make a date.


	156. Heavenly (BD)

**Title:** Heavenly (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 321

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Office!AU.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Heavenly

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Sugar Quills – [color] Mulberry / [word] Parallel / [restriction] Only Slytherins / [trope] Marriage law / [emotion] Love

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel Finds Out – Write about a secret being revealed.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

As Daphne pulled out her mulberry dress, she couldn't help but see the parallels. There wasn't a marriage law when her parents were young, but they were forced to marry each other because of their own parents, Daphne's grandparents. They didn't mind it because they had already fallen in love with each other, so there wasn't any harm done.

Similarly, Daphne was going to be forced to marry Blaise, but that didn't upset her either because of her already present feelings for the Italian. She just wished she knew how Blaise felt.

"Oh, what heavenly wife you will soon be," a familiar accented voice drawled from behind her.

Daphne jumped and whirled around quickly, her perfect chestnut ponytail swinging with the motion. "How long have you been there?"

Blaise tilted his head. "Long enough to watch you think too hard."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Is there really any such thing as thinking too hard?"

Blaise nodded. "Are you upset about us being assigned to each other?"

She shook her head. "There are a lot worse options. I could have been paired with Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle." She vividly shuddered at the very idea. What a horrible situation _that_ would have been.

Blaise laughed. "Well, I could have gotten Parkinson or Bulstrode. I think I definitely lucked out."

She blushed. "So, you're happy with me becoming the next Mrs. Zabini?"

Blaise walked closer to her. He took the dress she still held and moved to lay it on her bed. He then walked back to her. "Can I tell you a little secret?"

"Of course. If we're going to be married, you should be able to tell me anything, right?"

Blaise cupped her cheek. "I was praying to be paired to you because I can't think of anyone else that I'd rather marry."

Daphne's heart pounded faster. "Really?"

Blaise nodded silently.

She smiled. She guessed she got her dream come true then.


	157. Disheveled (TV)

**Title:** Disheveled (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 445

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Office!AU.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Disheveled (TV)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeydukes Challenge - Pop Rocks – [dialogue] "I told you not to touch that." / [object] Bottle of champagne / [style] Past tense

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Birth – Write about a birth.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Teddy ran a hand through his already disheveled hair as Victoire continue to cry through her pain. "You had to touch my stomach even after I told you not to touch that."

Teddy blinked. "I can't believe you're blaming me for your going into labor because I touched your stomach."

Victoire let out another scream. "Well, you touched my stomach, and the contractions started. _You_ do the math!"

Teddy gripped her hand. "Vic, you're a week late. If it really is my fault, you should be thanking me, not blaming you."

"Let's see you feel this kind of pain, and then see if you feel like saying 'thank you," she spat, her blue eyes watering even as they shot daggers at her husband.

She closed her eyes and let out another blood-curdling scream.

The Healer smiled. "Okay, you're dilated enough. Now it's time to push, Mrs. Lupin."

Victoire pushed with all of her might. "Teddy Lupin, you are never touching me again!" she yelled.

"Of course, My Love," Teddy said, not worrying too much about her threat. According to Harry, all women make those kinds of threats during childbirth.

Teddy winced as she squeezed his hand. He could have sworn he heard a bone crack under the pressure.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she pushed once again.

"It's okay, Vic. You're almost there. Keep pushing," he encouraged soothingly.

"Shut up!" she retorted.

Teddy looked at the Healer who smiled at him pityingly. He decided that maybe he _should_ just keep quiet if his voice was making it harder on her.

After what felt like forever, the sounds of a baby boy's cries filled the hospital room.

Victoire closed her eyes as her quick breathing began to slowly even out.

Teddy watched with wide eyes as the aiding medi-witch cleaned the baby off before handing their new son over to Victoire to hold.

Victoire gazed down at him. "He's beautiful," she breathed.

Teddy's eyes were completely focused on the two most important people in his life. "It's hard to believe such a tiny thing caused you so much pain," he carefully whispered.

"Now that it's over with, he was worth it."

The new parents began to get acquainted with the addition to their family, and an hour later, their family came in.

Harry had a bottle of champagne that he popped open and poured glasses for everyone that was of age.

Victoire and Teddy looked at the family drinking alcohol in amazement.

Andromeda shrugged. "It's a celebration."

Victoire wasn't allowed to drink because she would be breastfeeding and Teddy wouldn't drink out of solidarity.

They went back to focusing on their son, Markus Remus Lupin.


	158. Efficient (TV)

**Title:** Efficient (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 173

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Office!AU.**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Efficient

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Victoire was the efficient one. Because of that, Teddy expected her to have everything under control when it came to wedding plans. So, when he walked into Shell Cottage and saw utter chaos, he briefly thought he made a wrong turn somewhere and accidentally walked into a different person's house.

There was Victoire, though. In the middle of the chaos. Her hair messy and papers flying around her.

Bill came to stand by his future son-in-law. "Never saw Vic like this, huh?"

Teddy dumbly shook his head.

"Even the most organized woman gets crazy when it comes to her own wedding," Bill told him.

"Do you think I can sneak away before she sees me?" Teddy asked hopefully.

Before Bill could answer him, Victoire looked up and zeroed in on her fiancée. "Teddy, come over here!" she ordered.

"Too late," Teddy muttered as he slowly approached the crazy person that seemed to have replaced his calm and easy-going Victoire.

He couldn't wait until the wedding was over and everything went back to normal.


	159. Jealous (BD)

**Title:** Jealous (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphn  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 263

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Jealous (BD)

 **The Friends Challenge:** TOW The Princess Leia Fantasy - Write a fic set at night.

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Daphne laughed as she looked up at the night sky. "Are you _jealous_?"

"You're going out to dinner with Draco," Blaise grumbled.

Daphne shook her head. "And here I thought my boyfriend was so well-adjusted and so trusting of me. I'm deeply disappointment."

"Anyone in my position would be upset," Blaise defended.

She stared at him. "I'm going out to with Draco _and Astoria_. My little sister. The one he's courting. The one he's planning to propose to. You remember her, right?"

Blaise looked away. "Draco pursued you first."

"And you think he's going to try to win me over right in front of my sister? Do you actually think he's that callous?"

"I know how wonderful you are, and I can imagine anyone doing any kind of desperate things to get your attention."

Daphne felt herself soften at the honest worry in his voice. "First of all, if he hurt my sister in such a way, I'd kick his ass. And I'm pretty sure Astoria would make sure he could never have children. Second of all, I didn't choose Draco in school when I was single, and I'm certainly not going to choose him now when I'm dating someone. Blaise, I love you, and you're not going to lose me to Draco or any other guy. You need to trust me and trust my feelings, though. Otherwise, Draco won't be the reason we break up; your mistrust will be.

Blaise sighed. "I'll try. That's the only promise I can make. I _will_ try."

Daphne nodded. That would have to do for now.


	160. Mable (TV)

**Title:** Mable (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 113

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Mable

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Victoire touches the marble countertop. "It's beautiful," she breathes.

Teddy laughs. "You're kind of acting like you want to shag the counter. Should I leave the two of you alone?" he teases.

Victoire doesn't even honor him with a glare. "I can just imagine cooking in this beautiful kitchen. It's a dream come true."

He wraps his arms around Victoire's petite waist. "I thought _I_ was the dream come true."

She mindlessly pats him on the hand. "You're just a bonus. This kitchen is the _real_ dream."

Teddy frowns. "I think I'm' a little bit offended."

Victoire looks back at him with a smile. "Don't be. You still got the girl, didn't you?"


	161. Whirlpool (BD)

**Title:** Whirlpool (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 169

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Whirlpool

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Daphne shook her head at her daughter's antics. "Toni Zabini, you get your butt out of that whirlpool now!"

"But why?" Antonia whined.

"It's dangerous; now do as I say and come over here right this minute."

Antonia pouted, and she made no move to listen to Daphne's commands.

Daphne clenched her hands into fists, but a gentle hand on her back helped her release them a bit. "Calm down, Love. Nothing is going to happen to her in there."

Daphne glared at her husband. "Even if nothing happens, that doesn't mean she should ignore an explicit order, does it? Are you teaching our daughter to not respect me and my commands?" she asked dangerously.

Blaise backed away and held up his hands in a placating manner. He turned his attention to Antonia. "Toni, you will do what your mother says and get out now. Otherwise, you will be punished."

Daphne watched in satisfaction as Antonia finally exited. Now if only she could get Antonia to listen right away.


	162. Rise (TV)

**Title:** Rise (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 217

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Rise

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Victoire watched Teddy rise from the bed from under heavy-lidded eyes. The sheet fell down, revealing his muscular form.

She licked her lips at the sight as a burning need seemed to begin between her thighs once again.

"Keep looking at me like that and I might crawl right back into bed," Teddy warned with an amused glint in his eyes.

'Would that be such a bad thing?" Victoire asked flirtatiously. She pushed the sheet down, revealing her own naked body to his hungry gaze.

"Normally, no, but it will be a bad idea if your parents come home and catch me in their daughter's bed."

Victoire pouted. "I'm eighteen. I think I'm old enough to shag my boyfriend if I want to."

"Do _you_ want to tell your dad that?"

Victoire looked away. She could just imagine how _that_ conversation would go.

"I didn't think so," Teddy laughed. He quickly got dressed and Victoire followed suit in a more sedate pace.

When they looked proper again, Victoire took Teddy's hand and dragged him closer to her for a deep kiss. When they separated, she sighed forlornly. "I can't wait until we get our own place together."

"Me too," Teddy replied. It was a dream of theirs that would hopefully come true in the next six months.


	163. Custard (BD)

**Title:** Custard (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Dalpne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 180

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Custard

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Daphne poked her utensil in the substance again and wrinkled her nose. "What is this stuff again?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "It's custard. It tastes good. Just try it."

Daphne shifted away as if she feared the desert would come alive and bite her.

"Daph, you're making a big deal out of nothing. I try new foods all of the time. Why can't you?"

"Because I don't like to," Daphne answered.

"You need to live a little. It's not as if it will kill you if by chance you don't like it. Take one bite, and then I'll leave you alone.

Daphne stared at him.

Blaise returned the stare.

When he didn't back down, she sighed. She dipped her fork in to the stuff and got just a tiny bit on it. And then she slowly moved the fork to her mouth. She opened her mouth and slipped the fork between her lips.

All they while, Blaise watched as she slowly chewed. "Well?" he asked, eager for a verdict.

"It's okay," Daphne grudgingly admitted.

"I'll take _that_ as a win."


	164. Matriarch (TV)

**Title:** Matriarch (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 174

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Matriarch

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Victoire stared at her grandmother as the matriarch easily moved around the house.

Teddy put his arm around her shoulders. "I can see smoke coming out of your ears. What are you thinking about?"

"Do you ever think I'll be able to be like Grandma?"

Teddy furrowed his brow. "I don't understand."

"Well, Grandma effortlessly cooks and cleans, and makes sure all of her kids and grandkids are taken care of. The last time I tried cooking, I nearly burned down the house. I can't imagine being like her."

"Frankly, I wouldn't want you to be like her. Your you because of your ambitions. Not all witches have to be housewives. Look at your mum. And Aunt Ginny. And Aunt Hermione. Just because Grandma chose to dedicate herself to taking care of the house and kids, doesn't mean _you_ have to as well."

Victoire smile at him. "I have the absolute best boyfriend."

Teddy blinked. He had no idea what he said, but if it made her happy, he was glad he said it.


	165. Cherub (BD)

**Title:** Cherub (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 204

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Cherub

 **The Most in a Month Competition Part II**

* * *

Daphne smiled down at her perfect little girl, with her dark eyes and cherub face.

"She is beautiful," Blaise breathed, his gaze as fixated on his daughter as his wife's gaze was.

Daphne made a sound in the back of her throat.

"I'm going have to brush up on my intimidation skills when she gets old enough to date. Got to keep all of the unworthy wizards away from her, don't I?"

Daphne laughed. "I don't think you will have to intimidate too many wizards. If she's anything like me, you won't have anything to worry about."

Blaise shuddered as he remembered what Daphne was like during Hogwarts. "You _were_ scary."

Daphne smirked, finally looking at Blaise. "I made you work for it, and in return, that made our relationship much stronger."

"A lesser man would have given up," he reminded her.

"So? I got rid of all of the weak, lesser men. And I'm sure Andale will do the same when the time comes. After all, I'm going to teach her everything she needs to know."

Blaise's eyes widened as he thought about having two Daphne's to contend with. Well, at least he wouldn't have to worry about Andale getting her heart broken.


	166. Chimney (TV)

**Title:** Chimney (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 166

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Chimney

* * *

Esmeralda looked up the chimney.

"What are you looking at?" Teddy asked his daughter.

"Mia said a guy named Santa Claus comes down the chimney on Christmas Eve to leave presents. But she said he was fat, and I don't know how someone so fat can fit down this thing."

Victoire knelt on the ground. She knew who Santa Claus was thanks to her Aunt Hermione. "Santa Claus is something a lot of Muggle children believe in. It's their brand of magic that they believe in."

"Is he not real?" Esmeralda asked tearfully.

Teddy and Victoire shared a look. They didn't want it to get back to Mia and ruin her holiday.

Teddy knelt on Esmeralda's other side. "I'm not sure. I don't know if anyone really knows if Santa Claus is real, but don't tell Mia your doubts about whether he can fit down a chimney. There's no reason to upset her."

Esmeralda nodded. "Okay."

Victoire breathed a sigh of relief. The crisis was averted.


	167. Heartwarming (BD)

**Title:** Heartwarming (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 174

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Heartwarming

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOWTOW All the Jealousy - Write about someone being paranoid.

* * *

She used to find his paranoia heartwarming, but now it was just old. She arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she asked in a low voice and anyone who knew her knew they should be wary when they heard that sort of tone out of her.

"You heard me. You were with Theo! Did you spread your legs for him?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I hoped I had been mistaken. Blaise, I've always been completely faithful to you, and your jealousy grows tiresome. I won't put up with it much longer."

"Getting tired of me, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "What I'm getting tired of is you putting words into my mouth. Blaise, I love you, but I want a boyfriend that trusts me. And if you can't be that boyfriend, I need to find someone else that can."

She walked away from him, knowing she left him with a lot to think about. Hopefully, he'd realize she was right. She didn't _want_ to walk away from him, but she would if she had to.


	168. Insidious (TV)

**Title:** Insidious (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 236

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Insidious

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW A Chick and a Duck - Write a fic set in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Teddy laid still on the bed. As soon as she heard about her boyfriend being unconscious in the hospital wing, she forgot about her classes and raced to see him. She knew he wasn't awake, but she would feel better just seeing him breathing.

He had bruises on his face, and Victoire frowned at that. Did someone punch him? He wasn't the most popular boy, especially since it was public knowledge that his father had been a werewolf, and many students were jealous of his close relationship to Uncle Harry, the savior of the Wizarding world.

Did someone hurt him because of their prejudices of werewolves or their jealousy over his familial connections?"

"Wipe that frown off of your face, Victoire," a matronly voice gently ordered.

Victoire whirled around. "Madam Pomfrey. Is he going to be okay?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "And you'll be pleased to know nothing insidious happened to land Mr. Lupin here. You've very much aware that he inherited his mother's infamous klutziness."

"So him being here was his own doing?" Victoire asked in relief.

"Yes, and he'll be just fine, so you go get to class now. You can visit him during your free period, and he should be awake by then."

Victoire looked at the still sleeping Teddy, but she knew she couldn't argue with Madam Pomfrey. "Okay." She bent down and kissed his cheek before reluctantly walking out of the wing.


	169. Angelic (BD)

**Title:** Angelic (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 141

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Angelic

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW The Dollhouse - Write about a bossy character.

* * *

Daphne might seem totally angelic if you just saw her at a distance. After all, she had a pale complexion, sky blue eyes, long blonde hair that curled so perfectly, and a petite body with subtle curves in all of the right places. She was absolutely stunning to look at.

And then she opened her mouth, and out of it came a list of orders. She knew what she wanted, and she expected everyone to dance to her tune.

And she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Daphne was definitely high maintenance, and it took a one-of-a-kind guy to handle her. Blaise shook his head as he watched his fiancée order her sister around, in the hopes of having the _perfect_ wedding.

Blaise was that one-of-a-kind guy. He loved her, and he couldn't imagine being with anyone that wasn't that bossy.


	170. Landscape (TV)

**Title:** Landscape (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 197

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Landscape

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Ross' Thing - Write about a patient in St. Mungo's.

* * *

Victoire stared at the painting. It was a landscape one, done of a beach. It made her want to visit the beach so badly.

Footsteps drew her attention away, and she tiredly smiled at Teddy and her two-day old son. "Look who wants to visit Mummy," Teddy murmured.

Victoire held her arms up, and they carefully transferred the baby. She caressed his cheek. "Hello, little Lyall. How is my sweet boy?" she cooed.

Lyall II, named after his late Great Grandfather, gurgled in response

Victoire looked up at Teddy. "When am I getting out of here?" she eagerly asked. She had been stuck in St. Mungos for three days, and she was so ready to escape.

He smiled. "Well, considering the difficulties you had with giving birth, the Healer wants to keep you for one more night to be on the safe side, but you'll be released tomorrow morning if there aren't any problems tonight.

Victoire pouted. "Not fair."

Teddy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'll be here the whole night. It won't be so bad."

"I can't wait to lay in our bed again."

"Me either," Teddy said, commiserating.Victoire stared at the painting. It was a landscape one, done of a beach. It made her want to visit the beach so badly.

Footsteps drew her attention away, and she tiredly smiled at Teddy and her two-day old son. "Look who wants to visit Mummy," Teddy murmured.

Victoire held her arms up, and they carefully transferred the baby. She caressed his cheek. "Hello, little Lyall. How is my sweet boy?" she cooed.

Lyall II, named after his late Great Grandfather, gurgled in response

Victoire looked up at Teddy. "When am I getting out of here?" she eagerly asked. She had been stuck in St. Mungos for three days, and she was so ready to escape.

He smiled. "Well, considering the difficulties you had with giving birth, the Healer wants to keep you for one more night to be on the safe side, but you'll be released tomorrow morning if there aren't any problems tonight.

Victoire pouted. "Not fair."

Teddy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'll be here the whole night. It won't be so bad."

"I can't wait to lay in our bed again."

"Me either," Teddy said, commiserating.


	171. Visual (BD)

**Title:** Visual  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 210

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Visual

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW The Dirty Girl - Write about the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Blaise entered the Room of Requirements, and his breath caught at the visual that met his sight.

Daphne laid on a bed with black sheets, her blonde hair spread around her, shining like a golden halo. There were candles shining everywhere, giving her an even more ethereal look

"Wow," he murmured, his heart raced as he walked closer and closer, until his knees touched the edge of the bed.

Daphne slowly sat up, a sensual look on her face that did nothing to hide her nerves. "Well, if you're going to take my virginity tonight, I want it done _right_."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Even though his body screamed 'yes, yes, yes,' his mind and heart told him that he needed to ask Daphne that one last time. He didn't want to be her regret.

"Very sure. If the only way out of my betrothal contract to Malfoy is to no longer be a virgin, I'm going to no longer be a virgin with the love of my life."

Blaise smiled and knelt on the bed. He crawled over to her. "I love you," he whispered, his lips mere centimeters from hers.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, and then they were kissing, and it was absolutely perfect.


	172. Toothpaste (TV)

**Title:** Toothpaste (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 288

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Toothpaste

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Joey's Dirty Day - All That Rugby - Write about someone who isn't good at Quidditch.

* * *

Victoire is distracted by the lingering mint toothpaste taste in her mouth and misses the Quaffle that Molly throws her way. She sighs forlornly when Roxie dives to pick it up, and it's in play again.

The rest of the family Quidditch games goes similarly. She is thrown the Quaffle, and she continuously misses it.

Her whole family enjoys Quidditch, but she had never been particularly good at it. None of the positions are for her. She doesn't have the eyesight to be a Seeker, or the strength to be a Beater. And she doesn't have the reflexes to be a Keeper. The only position she can play in the family scrimmages is Chaser, and she's even lousy at that. She can't throw, and she certainly can't catch.

Her cousins, aunts, and uncles are nice enough to not say anything, but she knows how horrible she is.

When the game finally ends, Victoire happily gets to the ground.

Teddy, who had been watching, as he arrived late, comes up to her. "Glad to be done with the game?" he asks as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"So glad. When we have kids, I'm never going to force them to play Quidditch if they don't want to."

"They probably will, though," Teddy says knowingly, not even mentioning the fact she has thought so far ahead that she can see having kids with him. "Most of the family likes Quidditch. Your dislike must be a recessive gene. Even Rose and Hugo love it, and Hermione can't stand flying _or_ Quidditch."

"I know," Victoire pouts. "I should go bond even more with Aunt Hermione. She's the only one that _gets_ it."

Teddy laughs. "Come on, let's go get lunch."


	173. Coconut (BD)

**Title:** Coconut (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 120

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Coconut

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Joey's Dirty Day - Joey's Dirty Day - Write about a first meeting.

* * *

When Blaise meets Daphne, they're nine years old and at a Pure-blood party. Their parents want them to socialize together since they were going to be at Hogwarts together.

Blaise's first thought was about how Daphne smelled like coconut. His next thought was how he liked that smell. And his third thought was that when she smiled, she looked like a fairy princess.

Even back then, at that young age, Blaise knew Daphne would be special to him.

And ten years later, when they got married in front of all of their friends, and Daphne's family, he was proven right.

He had met his soulmate when he was nine years old, and he was never going to let her go.


	174. Hybrid (TV)

**Title:** Hybrid (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 148

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Hybrid

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Joey's Dirty Day - The Fake Party - Write about a party.

* * *

Victoire looked around. The party was a hybrid of all of the houses. There were Slytherins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. And it was exactly what she wanted.

She was tired of her Slytherin cousin, Albus, feeling left out, so she had made sure to invite some of the Slytherins she knew.

And she had Gryffindor for herself, and the majority of her cousins, Ravenclaw for Lucy and Dominique, and Hufflepuff for Teddy. So everyone in her family knew _someone_ , besides family, at the party.

Arms wrapped around her from behind. "Is this everything you wanted?" her boyfriend whispered huskily into his ear, sending shivers down her back.

"Yes, and it's more because there hasn't been any fights. Hopefully, it'll stay like that."

She was keeping an eye on Rose, the cousin with the hottest temper. As long as Rose kept her distance from Scorpius, everything _should_ be okay.


	175. Champion (BD)

**Title:** Champion (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 270

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Champion

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Rachel's New Dress - Write about a first date.

* * *

Blaise felt like a champion when Daphne said yes. After all, she was called the Slytherin Ice Princess for a reason. Blaise wasn't the first guy to ask her on a date; he was just the first one to be told 'yes.'

That _had_ to mean something.

When they strolled around Hogsmeade side-by-side, Blaise tried to come up with interesting conversation, but he kept drawing a blank. He didn't want to sound inane, but at the rate he was going, she would be bored, and he'd never get a second date.

He sighed. Why was he putting himself through this again? He snuck a look at her, and he remembered why. Because he really liked her. He had liked her since fourth year, and it taken him two years to work up his courage to ask her on a date.

"You know, you don't have to try so hard," Daphne suddenly said.

Blaise stopped walking, startled. "Excuse me?"

She stopped as well and looked at him. "I said yes to you for a reason. You don't have to try so hard to impress me."

"Why _did_ you say yes?"

She smiled. "Because I like you. And you were the first guy you didn't look at my chest when you asked me out on a date. I liked the respect you showed me."

Blaise shook his head. "Guys are pigs."

Daphne grinned. "I agree. So, are you ready to relax so we can actually have some fun?"

Suddenly, he felt more at ease. "Ready." He took her offered hand, and when they continued walking, he knew just what to talk about.


	176. Charm (TV)

**Title:** Charm (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 121

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Charm

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW The Triplets (The One Hundredth) - Write about Victoire, Louis or Dominique Weasley.

* * *

Victoire could charm anyone. She had some Veela in her, and she sometimes used that to her advantage.

Boys didn't stand a chance when she turned her sights on them. And most adults would bow down to her because she acted the part of the pretty princess perfectly.

Similarly, Teddy used his boyish good looks to charm people as well. His mother and father were both experts in getting people to do what they wanted, and even if Teddy had no recollection of them, it was obvious to anyone who knew both him and his parents that he inherited their charm.

And that was why Teddy and Victoire were perfect together. They could charm anyone, and they could charm each other.


	177. Hotel (BD)

**Title:** Hotel (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 162

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Hotel

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Ross Moves In - Write about someone who takes their job too seriously.

* * *

"I should be working," Daphne grumbled as she walked into the hotel room, followed by her husband of five years.

"Daph, you work every day. _All_ day. I can't imagine the last time you took a day off that wasn't because you were violently ill. You never use your vacation time, and you need it."

"Who says?" Daphne retorted, not ready to admit he might be right.

"You're wound tighter than Draco when he gets a bad haircut. It's only two days. Your office won't fall apart in two days if you're not there to run things. You have a talented staff. Let them do their job. You're only job for the next two days is to relax and let me take care of you."

She felt stiff when Blaise wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Daph, you'll thank me when this mini-vacation is over," Blaise promised.

She still didn't answer.

Blaise sighed. He had his work cut out for him.


	178. Disease (TV)

**Title:** Disease (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 206

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Disease

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Chandler's Work Laugh - Write about a teacher's pet.

* * *

Everyone looked at sixteen-year-old Teddy like he was a walking disease. Was it really that bad that he liked to stay in the professors' good graces? What was so wrong with that?

"How's my favorite teacher's pet?" fifteen-year-old Victoire teasingly asked.

Teddy glared at his girlfriend. "Do you have to call me that?"

Victoire frowned. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing, I guess. It's just, is it wrong that I try not to get on any professor's bad side?"

"Of course not. I think it's cute. And I'm sure your grandmother and Uncle Harry is relieved that they don't get bad reports about you."

"But it makes me boring, right? I mean, my dad is a legend when it comes to pranks, and I don't take after him at all."

"There's nothing wrong with being your own person," Victoire commented softly, lightly touching his shoulder because she finally understood what was bothering him.

"Do you think he'd be disappointed with how I turned out?" Teddy asked quietly, pain vivid in his tone.

"No because you're an amazing guy, Teddy Lupin. You're kind, and smart, and loyal, and brave. And I bet he's smiling down at you, proud of who you are."

Teddy smiled finally. "Thanks, Vic."

"Any time."


	179. Insane (BD)

**Title:** Insane (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 115

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Insane

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Everybody Finds Out - Use the prompt "They don't know that we know that they know."

* * *

"They don't know that we know that they know."

Blaise blinked at the insane statement that just spewed out of the pretty blonde's mouth. "Come again, Daph."

Daphne grinned. "Well, Draco and Tori are trying to trick us into confessing our relationship. That way they could gloat about being right about us belonging together. So, let's turn it around on them. Have some fun with it." She wrapped her arms around Blaise's neck and smiled coquettishly. "What do you say, Blaise?"

Blaise thought about. It would be fun to make Draco choke on air. And Astoria was always a delight to tease. Finally, he said, "I have one devious girlfriend."

"And don't forget that, Mister."


	180. Sinister (TV)

**Title:** Sinister (TV)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 170

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Sinister

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW Joey's Bag - Write about a funeral.

* * *

Teddy and Victoire stared at the closed casket as they thought of who was buried, tuning out the words spoken in reverence.

Victoire couldn't believe her Aunt Ginny was dead. It just seemed so unreal.

Teddy was stiff at her side, and she understood why. He was close to Uncle Harry, and by extension, Aunt Ginny. He must have felt like he was losing another mother all over again.

"It's not fair," Teddy mumbled heartbrokenly.

 _'It's not,'_ Victoire thought, but she didn't voice her it.

She looked over at Uncle Harry with his clenched fists. He was determined to prove there was something sinister behind Ginny's death. He didn't think it was an accident or bad luck on the Quidditch Pitch. He thought someone aimed to kill Ginny, and in his mind, he was going to prove it.

Victoire didn't know if it was grief or the truth, but she did know the family was afraid to go against Harry's beliefs at this time. She just hoped he'd be okay.


	181. Watercolor (BD)

**Title:** Watercolor (BD)  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Blaise/Daphne  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 236

 **Notes:** This collection will feature 365 chapters, with 365 prompts. Hoping to finish it within 2017. The chapters will feature two pairings at a time, for 37 chapters, and then change to two new pairings.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles - Prompt - Watercolor

 **The FRIENDS Competition:** TOW The Girl Who Hits Joey - Write about someone struggling to make friends.

* * *

Daphne's mother thought taking up painting would be good for her. Astoria made friends so easily, but Daphne was more reserved, so she struggled with it. Maia Greengrass decided that if her daughter took up an activity, she'd meet other young people who participated in that activity. And if there was a common interest, friendship would happen naturally.

Daphne tilted her head to the side and stared at her current piece. After dabbling in different types of art, she knew watercolor painting was her favorite. There was just something so beautiful and unique about it.

"Wow, that's pretty good," a male accented voice praised.

She didn't look at the source of the voice, even as if she raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Thank you oh-so-much. I live for that kind of praise. After all, I paint for others, not for myself."

The man chuckled. "You're sarcastic. I like that in a girl."

She finally looked at the person speaking to her, and her breath caught at the sight of the handsome face. "Um, I'm Daphne Greengrass," she introduced herself.

The man, who she now realized was Italian, smirked. "And I'm Blaise Zabini. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship. And if I'm lucky, maybe something more."

"Maybe," Daphne agreed, unable to help herself.

She would have to thank her mother for getting her into painting since it brought Blaise into her life.


	182. Universe (TV)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Universe_

xXx

 **Universe (TeddyVictoire)**

"You're my whole universe," Teddy admitted as he cupped Victoire's cheek, the pad of his thumb softly rubbing her smooth skin.

She blushed. "The universe is a mighty big place," Victoire breathlessly joked.

"It doesn't make what I said any less true."

"Oh, Teddy," she sighed, "I love you so much."

"And I love you," he returned before he leaned down and pressed his lips against her in a gentle kiss.

Their mouths moved against each other in a dance as old as time. They felt as if everything was right in their worlds as they sought comfort with each other.

A giggle broke them out of their bliss, though. Victoire tore her mouth away from Teddy's to glared at a smaller blonde. "Dominique, go away!" she sternly ordered.

Dominique only giggled before she scampered out of the room.

"Sisters," Victoire sourly muttered.

Teddy grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his for another kiss, and she melted against him.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 161)


	183. Sprinkle (BD)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Sprinkle_

xXx

 **Sprinkle (BlaiseDaphne)**

"Sprinkle a little of this, and sprinkle a little of that, and ta-da. A delicious roast turkey," Daphne exclaimed with a flourish.

Blaise watched with raised eyebrows as Astoria nodded her head as her quick quill took notes. "And you sure Draco will like it?"

"Positive. And he'll be completely awed by you."

Astoria and Daphne cleaned up and with one last hug between sisters, and an excited wave goodbye towards Blaise, Astoria nearly ran out of the kitchen.

"You think she'll be able to pull it off?" he asked.

Daphne shrugged. "I'm not sure. Tori is great in a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them. I just hope Draco knows better than to say anything negative about whatever she manages to produce."

Blaise wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist. "So, where did you learn to cook?"

"My mother taught me. She decided that even though I was raised with house elves that did all of the cook, I should still know how to do it."

Blaise kissed her cheek. "I've reaped the reward of your lessons."

She patted his hand. "And don't you forget it."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 190)


	184. Sunburn (TV)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Sunburn_

xXx

 **Sunburn (TeddyVictoire** **)**

Victoire's cheeks were so red it looked like she was sunburned.

"You like him, you like him," Dominique teased.

"Shut it, Dom," Victoire ordered, feeling embarrassment overcome her.

"You like him, you like him," she continued to childishly taunt her sister, skipping in a circle around the older blonde.

"Like who?" a new voice, one that was distinctly male, asked.

Victoire whirled around and was face to face with Teddy, her best friend and secret crush. Said best friend and secret crush had a hurt look on his face. "Teddy," she gasped.

"Like who?" Teddy once again asked.

Dominique grinning impishly before she squealed "You!" and ran away before Victoire could hit her.

Teddy blinked. "You like me?"

Victoire silently nodded, all the while cursing her annoying sister.

Teddy's smile was as bright as the sun. "I like you, too."

Warmth enveloped Victoire's chest. Maybe annoying sisters had their uses after all.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 152)


	185. Curtain (BD)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Curtain_

xXx

 **Curtain (BlaiseDaphne** **)**

Daphne pushed back the curtain and peered outside. She watched as Blaise talked to Draco, gesturing to him. Draco said something back, his posture tense.

She couldn't hear what they were saying or read their lips, but she could definitely guess what was being said.

Draco sprinted past the wards to the Apparition point and was gone.

Blaise's shoulders slumped, and with his head down, he trudged back inside Zabini Manor.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

Blaise looked up. "I'm not sure why I thought he'd understand. He might be engaged to Astoria, but _you_ were his first choice."

Daphne shook her head. "I just hope Astoria doesn't find out about this little exhibit of jealousy. It will devastate if she thinks he's still pining after me."

"Are you sure he isn't?" Blaise asked.

"I think he believes you stole me from him, as if I don't get a choice in who I want to be with." Daphne rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it, though."

Blaise walked up to her and brushed a curl that hung over her eyes away from her face. "I am so lucky you chose me over him."

She smiled and kissed him; he happily returned it.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 202)


	186. Unicorn (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Unicorn_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW In Vegas (Part 2) -  
 _Prompt - Write about Felix Felicis._

 **Ouran High School Host Club:** Michelle -  
 _Prompt - Write about someone who has a bad relationship with their family._

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge: _  
_** _Prompt - Write a slash fic (2/2)_

xXx

 **Unicorn (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty looked at the Felix Felicis. He had never taken it before, but he knew what it was of course. It was meant to bring good luck, and if there was something Barty seriously needed right then, it was good luck.

He had gotten a howler from his father, and it embarrassed him in front of the whole school. It was basically about how much of a disappointment he was since he wasn't getting O's in Potions and Transfiguration.

Barty knew it was just a cover, though. He was a disappointment because he was in Slytherin, but a Ministry official couldn't be seen as being prejudiced, especially against his own son.

Barty's eyes watered but no tears fell. He was sick of crying like a baby because of his father. Barty Crouch Sr. would never be happy with anything that Barty did, so why did he keep trying to please the man?

He quickly uncorked the vial and tipped it into his mouth. He swallowed and wondered if it would work. He wasn't sure what he actually wanted to happen, but he'd accept any good thing coming to him.

As if thinking about good things summoned him, Regulus ran up to him. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I've been worried about you since this morning, especially when I couldn't find you."

Barty shrugged. "It's nothing new; I'm fine."

Regulus knelt next to him. "You're not fine. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Barty sighed. "There's nothing to talk about. To my father, I'm just a worthless Slytherin. Not special in any way. Ordinary."

"You're not ordinary to me," Regulus whispered.

Barty finally looked at his dark-haired friend. "I'm not?"

Regulus blushed bright red, easy to see due to his natural paleness. "You're like a unicorn. Rare and beautiful. Magnificent."

Barty didn't know what came over him, but he leaned and pressed his lips against Regulus' in a soft kiss.

Regulus moaned as he returned it.

When they separated, Barty, lightly panting, said, "I guess Felix Felicis really does work."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 342)


	187. Garment (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Garment_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Joey Loses His Insurance  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a Seer._

xXx

 **Garment (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Thirteen-year-old Narcissa touched the soft garment. She knew one day, she'd wear it on her wedding day. She had seen it when she was young. At the time, she hadn't realize who she'd be marrying, but when eleven-year-old Narcissa laid eyes on fifteen-year-old Lucius in the Great Hall before she got sorted, she had recognized the long blond hair and piercing grey eyes from her vison.

That was the only thing that gave her hope when Lucius acted as if she didn't exist.

She didn't know what would bring them together—the curse of a seer is seeing what happens but not the path to take to get there—but she knew she'd one day became Narcissa Malfoy. And she couldn't wait until that grand day.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 126)


	188. Preserve (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Preserve_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW On the Last Night  
 _Prompt - Write about someone's last day at Hogwarts._

xXx

 **Preserve (BartyRegulus** **)**

Regulus made a loud noise.

Barty looked at his boyfriend. "What's with the sound?"

"Just thinking," Regulus answered.

Barty smirked. "Care to elaborate?"

"I just want to preserve the memories. Is that such a bad thing?"

"No," Barty slowly answered, "but many of my memories involve Howlers from my father."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "That's not your only memory, though. Hogwarts is where we met. It's also where we fell in love. Our first kiss happened in the Transfiguration classroom, during detention, when McGonagall left us for a bit. Those are the kind of memories I want to keep close to me."

Barty chuckled. "I had no idea I was in a relationship with a sentimental fool. I would expect that kind of sentimentality from your brother, but not you."

Regulus blushed. "Before you, I didn't have a reason to be sentimental. Let's just say I know how lucky I am to have you."

"How sweet," Barty lightly teased.

Regulus playfully shoved him.

Barty leaned close. "Just because it's our last day at Hogwarts, it doesn't mean we'll stop being together, right?"

"Right," Regulus said, but he sounded off, like there was something Barty wasn't aware of.

"Regulus, is there something wrong?" Barty asked.

"Of course not," Regulus said brightly—too brightly—and Barty felt as if a stone had settled in his stomach. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew that as soon as they left Hogwarts, in Regulus' mind, they were over. He didn't know why, and it scared him.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 254)


	189. Cinnamon (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Cinnamon_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW Ross Gets High  
 _Prompt - Write about someone being framed._

 **The Hunt is On  
** _Prompt - A fic between 100 and 300 words_

xXx

 **Cinnamon (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Lucius misses the smell of cinnamon as Narcissa walks further away. "Where are you going?"

Narcissa crosses her arms over her chest. "Are you having an affair?"

"Of course now. How could you even think that?"

"I found this," Narcissa answers and produces a sheet of parchment.

Lucius grabs it and quickly scans it, anger growing with each false word. "Whoever sent this is lying. They're trying to frame me, but I would never cheat on you. I love you too much. You _have_ to believe me."

Narcissa studies his face. "Okay."

Lucius blinks. "Okay? That's it? You believe me?"

Narcissa shrugs. "You've never given me any reason to _not_ believe you so until you do, I'll have faith that the parchment is from some jealous witch simply trying to come between us."

He wraps his arms around Narcissa, inhaling the scent of cinnamon once again. "Thank you."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 148)


	190. Heat (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Heat_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW The Joke  
 _Prompt - Write about the Daily Prophet._

xXx

 **Heat (BartyRegulus** **)**

Regulus felt like his whole body was heating up as he read the Daily Prophet. There were more deaths, and they were all being pinned on the rising Dark Lord.

He was scared. He knew he was expected to take the mark, not only because he was Slytherin but because his cousin Bellatrix didn't make her devotion a secret. Even his brother thought he was nothing more than an evil Death Eater.

He didn't _want_ to take the mark, though. He was scared. He might believe in blood purity, but that didn't mean he believed in murder to achieve it.

"Anything good?" Barty asked from his left.

He put the Daily Prophet done and looked at his lover. "Nothing good. Nothing good at all."

Barty was the reason he would end up taking the mark. Because Regulus knew Barty was going to take it, even if it was only to spite his father.

And Regulus knew that no matter what, even if it made him sick to his stomach, he'd follow Barty anywhere.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 173)


	191. Coal (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Coal_

 **Friends Competition:** TOW That Could Have Been (Part 1  & 2)  
 _Prompt - Write an AU fic._

 **Once Upon a Time: Belle French**  
 _Prompt - write about a character who is fiercely independent_

 **Ultimate Writer Competition:  
** _Prompt - Write an AU fic (2/3)_

xXx

 **Coal (LuciusNarcissa** **) - Blind!AU**

Narcissa wouldn't let anyone stop her. She might be blind, but she would never stop living her life the way she wanted to live it.

She wouldn't let it handicap her for long.

She might not be able to see them, but she knew witches and wizards looked at her in pity. Most Pure-blood families thought of her as damaged goods, not worth a marriage contract. If she was blind, how could she be a competent witch?

They all underestimated her abilities. And they'd be sorry they doubted her.

"Andi, what color is my dress?" she asked the night before the big Yule Party. One of things she wished she could see were colors and how they looked on her. She wished she knew how _she_ looked.

"It's the color of coal. You look beautiful," Andi complimented her.

Narcissa smiled. "Good, I want to create a stir when I walk into the ballroom."

"Every wizard will have his eyes focused on you tonight," she promised.

Narcissa patted her hair that Andi reassured her was in a beautiful braid. "Can't wait."

When she arrived at the party, side-by-side with Andi—she didn't know _where_ Bellatrix was—she started swaying right away to the music. She just _loved_ to dance.

"Would you like to dance?" a male voice asked. Narcissa wasn't sure which one of them the question was aimed towards.

"Will you be okay by yourself, Cissa?"

Narcissa waved her sister away."Go ahead. Have fun."

She wasn't sure how long she swayed in place at the side, when she felt a new presence in front of her. "Miss Black, may I have this dance?"

"Only if you tell me who's asking," she answered.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Her heartbeat skyrocketed. She knew who he was of course. He was one of the most sought after Pure-bloods. Why would he be bothering with her? Was it a cruel trick? It didn't matter. She wasn't one to run away.

"Of course," she answered demurely and held her hand out to him.

He pulled her along, and then she was pressed against his firm body. As they began to move in a waltz, he bent so his lips touched the shell of her ear. "I've always admired you."

"Really?"

"You have a fiery spirit, an independence that I like. You never stop to feel bad for yourself. Instead, you try to make the best out of a hard situation. What's not to admire?"

Narcissa pulled back with a smile. "Most of the people in Pure-blood society say my independence and spirit will be my downfall."

"Well, _I_ like it."

Narcissa continued to dance with him. She didn't know if this was going to go anywhere, but she couldn't wait to find out.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 456)


	192. Duckling (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Duckling_

xXx

 **Duckling (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty watches as Regulus moves through the sea of people. Compared to his boyfriend, he always feels like the ugly duckling. He doesn't know what Regulus sees in him when he could have anyone—witch or wizard—that he wants.

When Regulus sees Barty finally and smiles, his whole face lights up.

Barty's heart thumps wildly in his chest as Regulus moves closer. "There you are," he says instead of his normal greeting.

"Here I am," Barty parrots.

Regulus takes Barty's hand and pulls him behind him. "I'm so glad you're here. Now, I'll actually have some fun."

Barty really doesn't know why Regulus chose him, but he'll be thankful for his luck every day of his life.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 118)


	193. Mountain (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Mountain_

xXx

 **Mountain (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Lucius is like a mountain. He's strong, steady, and dependable. He has made mistakes. Narcissa is very much aware of his many faults. She knows though, like a mountain, he will always be there. He'll keep being there, whether things are good or bad.

She knows that every morning she wakes up, Lucius will be next to her in bed, his arm around her waist, holding her as if he's trying to protect her, even while they are asleep.

That's why Narcissa loves him. She loves his loyalty to her and Draco. She loves his strength and dependability. She loves that she can count on him. She will always love her very own personal mountain.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 115)


	194. Amber (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Amber_

xXx

 **Amber (BartyRegulus** **)**

Regulus looked at the ring with the small amber stone. It wasn't ostentatious, and it was perfect for a man.

Lately, Barty seemed to be in a mood, always shooting Regulus distrusting looks. Maybe a ring would prove his devotion to Barty, and the looks would go away.

He tilted his head, imagining how it would look at Barty's finger. Then he imagined Barty's reaction to the present.

 _"A ring? Why would you get me a ring? Have you ever even seen me wear jewelry?"_

Regulus handed the ring back to the watchful shopkeeper. What had he been thinking? "Sorry, but I don't think that's what I'm looking for."

Then he walked out of the store, still in search for the perfect gift.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 123)


	195. Ambitious (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Ambitious_

xXx

 **Ambitious (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Lucius was always ambitious. When he saw something he wanted, he went for it. Nothing stopped him.

He wanted to be Head Boy. He got it.

He wanted to go onto the Board of Governors for Hogwarts, he got it.

He wanted a coveted Ministry of Magic position, he got it.

He wanted the Minister of Magic in his pocket, listening to his advice, he got it.

He wanted Narcissa Black to be his wife, he got it.

Out of everything he received, Narcissa becoming his wife was definitely his proudest moment. He didn't know what he would do without her.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 101)


	196. Twinkle (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Twinkle_

xXx

 **Twinkle (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty glared at the Head table.

Regulus watched in amusement. "What's with the look?"

"The old coot has a twinkle in his eye again. What could he be planning?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "The fact that you're so obsessed with Dumbledore makes me a little worried about you."

Barty looked at his boyfriend. "How can you stand the way he blatantly favors the Gryffindors, especially your brother and his friends. Doesn't it bother you?"

Regulus shrugged. "I stopped caring what Sirius did a long time ago. And you should stop thinking about Dumbledore and what he might be planning. I have other things, a lot more _fun_ things that we can do."

Barty swallowed as he hardened. Thankfully, the robes were a good way to mask what was going on with his body. "Oh really?"

Regulus nodded devilishly. "But, you have to stop thinking about Dumbledore and his annoying twinkle to get your present."

He nodded. That wouldn't be a problem because now his mind was occupied by Regulus.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 169)


	197. Shrub (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Shrub_

xXx

 **Shrub (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa didn't scream as she fell into a nearby shrub. She closed her eyes, hearing the cackling laughter she knew all too well.

What made it even worse was Lucius was present and saw her tumble into the greenery. She was sure her whole body was flushed with her embarrassment, and Narcissa wondered if the ground could open up and swallow her.

"Let me help you," a deep voice said.

Narcissa squeezed her eyes shut tighter. "You don't have to, Lucius."

"I want to." And then a strong hand grabbed her upper arm and practically lifted her out. She stumbled against his strong chest and did her best to not flex her fingers against the muscles that rippled.

"Bellatrix is quite the bully, even to her own family, huh?"

Narcissa sighed and finally opened her eyes so she could stare into his beautiful gaze. "You don't know the half of it."

"Tell me about it? Maybe over dinner?"

This time, her flush was for a completely different reason. "It would be my pleasure."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 173)


	198. Tissue (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Tissue_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Rachel's New Assistant  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a wizard experiencing TV for the first time._

xXx

 **Tissue (BartyRegulus** **)**

"It's so beautiful," Regulus breathed.

Barty rolled his eyes and sarcastically asked, "Do you want a tissue?" He shook his head. "Honestly, I never expected you to get weepy over any kind of Muggle device. You disappoint me, Reg."

Regulus tore his gaze away from the television. "How did you get this?"

"That Mudblood, Evans, is trying to teach Pure-bloods about the Muggle word. And she showed this thing to everyone."

Regulus blinked. "Did you steal it?"

" _Borrowed_ it. And it will be back before Evans even realizes it's gone."

Regulus faced the television again. "It's like a book that moves. Let's watch it!"

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 104)


	199. Float (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Float_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW Ross' Library Book  
 _Prompt -_ _Write a fic set in the Hogwarts library._

xXx

 **Float (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa felt like she might just float right out of her seat when Lucius sat down next to her in the Hogwarts library. "Hello," she shyly murmured. She knew she wasn't acting like a typical Pure-blood witch, but she had feelings for Lucius for the last two years, and he never even talked to her despite the fact their families ran in the same social circles.

Lucius nodded. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Narcissa quickly shook her head. "Of course not." She didn't point out all of the empty tables because she _hoped_ this meant he wanted to spend time with her.

They quietly studied—Narcissa with Charms and Lucius with Transfiguration. And when they done, they got up, and she knew they'd walk back to the Slytherin common room together.

The same thing repeated every day that week, and the following week, and many more weeks after that.

And that was how the friendship, and eventually marriage, between Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black came to be.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 169)


	200. Jewel (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Jewel_

 **Friends Challenge:** TOW The Holiday Armadillo  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a father-son relationship._

xXx

 **Jewel (BartyRegulus** **)**

Regulus stared at the jewel he was supposed to one day give his future wife. He sighed sadly.

"Something the matter, Son?" Orion Black asked.

Regulus tore his gaze away from the gem to stare at his father. "No, just thinking about my future."

Orion smiled knowingly. "Really? Because I used to think about my future _a lot_ when I discovered I was contracted to marry Walburga."

"I guess that makes sense," Regulus said.

Orion shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I was thinking about my future because I was in love with someone else, but I wasn't going to be allowed to follow my heart."

Regulus gulped. "Oh."

"I've seen the way you look at Barty Crouch Jr."

Regulus didn't bother denying it. "Yeah, but I know my duty. I won't disappoint the family like Sirius did."

Orion rested a hand on Regulus' shoulder. "I'll never admit it to your mother, but I was proud of your brother for following his heart. I didn't have the bravery to do it before I got married, and I admired him for his."

"Are you telling me I should follow Sirius' example and leave the family?"

"I'm not saying that, but life is short. I never got to be with my love, and I've missed him every second of every day."

" _Him_?" Regulus asked incredulously.

Orion shrugged. "I guess your preferences run in the family. If you do leave, you know Walburga will blast you off the tapestry, but at least you'll get a chance at real happiness. I'm glad I had two sons—it's the only good thing that came out of my marriage—but don't make my mistake."

Regulus nodded. He had a lot to think about, but he had a feeling it would be Barty he chose.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 299)


	201. Turret (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Turret_

 **Ultimate Writer Challenge  
** _Prompt - Write an AU (2/3)_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge  
** _Prompt - 206. (feeling) Loneliness_

xXx

 **Turret (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa was locked up in her turret. She stared out of her window at the setting sun, her cheek resting lightly on her palm. She sighed. "Oh, I wish I could have company," she whispered.

There was no one to hear her pleas, though. She was by herself, cursed to never be allowed to leave her tower.

She didn't understand why her stepmother hated her so much. Why would anyone make anyone live a life of such completely loneliness. It was cruel.

"Oh, Beautiful Princess!" a voice called from down below.

Narcissa looked down, and her eyes widened at the sight of the muscular gentleman, his blond hair so glorious.

"Hello!" she yelled.

"Won't you come down and visit with me?" he asked.

"I wish I could, but there isn't any way for me to get out of here."

"Then I'll come up to you," he promised.

"How?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

She watched him as he studied her ivory turret, looking for a way to climb up. He went to his beautiful black horse and grabbed a robe from his satchel. He readied it and threw it towards her window.

She caught it and simply looked at it.

"Tie it to something!" he ordered.

She looked at her bed, but it was a simple cot, and there weren't any legs to tie it to. She then decided on the doorknob, positive that it would hold. She raced back to the window when she was done. "Okay."

The man experimentally pulled on the robe and then began to use it to climb, pressing his feet against the side of the tower, slowly making his way up to her.

When he reached the window, he sat on the ledge. "Hello, Beautiful Princess. Please tell me your name. I'm sure it's as lovely as you are."

She blushed. "Narcissa."

"I was right."

"Your name?"

"Lucius."

They stared at each other, and Narcissa felt some hope that maybe her loneliness would finally be banished.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 333)


	202. Frock (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Frock_

 **Friends Challenge:** Joey's New Brain  
 _Prompt - Write a gender-bend fic_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge  
** _Prompt -_ _194\. (era) Marauder Era_

xXx

 **Frock (BartyRegulus** **)** (warning: female!Barty)

Barta stared at her frock and grimaced. "I can't where this on my date," she whispered.

Marla Zabini snickered derisively from her seat on her bed. "I'm not sure what Regulus Black sees in you," she meanly sneered.

Bartha would never admit it out loud, but she felt the same way as Marla. What _did_ Regulus see in her?

The next day she met Regulus at the entrance to the common room and nervously played with her outfit. "If you changed your mind about going to Hogsmeade with me, I'll understand."

Regulus raised an eyebrow. "Why would I change my mind?"

Bartha frowned. "Look at what I'm wearing. Look at what the other girls are wearing. I can't compare, especially since my father refuses to give me any kind of allowance because I'm a Slytherin. It's the closest to being disowned that my mother would allow. I'm sure one of those other girls would be much better suited for you."

Regulus took her hand. "I asked you to be my date because I like you. I don't care what you're wearing. I still think you're the prettiest girl in Hogwarts."

She couldn't stop the blush. "Really?"

Regulus nodded. "So, are you ready to go Hogsmeade?"

She squeezed his hand. "More than ready."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 212)


	203. Tiara (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Tiara_

 **Friends Challenge:** Rachel's Big Kiss  
 _Prompt -_ _Write about a drunken kiss_

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge  
** _Prompt -_ _180\. (drink) Firewhiskey_

xXx

 **Tiara ( LuciusNarcissa** **)** (warning: ooc!Narcissa)

Somewhere during the night, Narcissa lost the tiara her mother had allowed her to wear during the ball. She knew she would pay for it later—if she didn't find it, Druella Black would never forgive her—but as she took another sip of Firewhiskey, Narcissa couldn't find it in herself to care.

She was having fun. She hadn't had this kind of fun since before Andromeda abandoned the family. It was nice to forget about being the proper Pure-blood princess and just enjoy herself.

She tipped her bottle for another blessed sip but frowned when she realized it was empty. She was close to pouting when a cultured voice asked, "Would you like another one, Miss Black?"

Narcissa blinked at the sight of a very handsome man. Her mind soon supplied the name—Lucius Malfoy. Normally, the sight of Malfoy enraged her. He was just so arrogant, so sure that he was Merlin's gift to women. But with the alcohol playing with her judgment, she decided he was the best thing at that moment.

"Lucius," she happily exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. If her parents could see her now, they would have been humiliated, but once again, she just didn't care.

Lucius arched an eyebrow. "It's very nice to see you as well, Miss Black. I asked you if you wanted another Firewhiskey, but I've decided you had too much."

She frowned. "I _know_ when I've had too much, and it's not yet. I want another one."

He gently pushed her away. "I don't think so."

She pouted. "But I want it."

Lucius smiled. "You'll thank me tomorrow."

She stared at him and not for the first time, she saw how handsome he was. It was only his personality that needed some improvement. And then she decided the best thing she could do was kiss him. She stood on her toes and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

He stiffened and returned it slightly, but then he pushed her away. "No matter how much I may want to kiss you, you're drunk, and I refuse to take advantage of you. If you want to continue when you're sober tomorrow, let me know. Come on, I think I should get you a Sober-up potion before you go home. I don't think Lord Black will appreciate seeing you in this state."

He took her hand and led her though the crowd. She didn't think to wonder why he was being so kind to her when she always refused his advances.

It wouldn't be until the next day that she would ponder it. And his gentlemanly behavior would eventually be the reason why she finally accepted his invitation for a date and eventual marriage.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 455)


	204. Chocolate (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Chocolate_

 **Friends Challenge: Monica and Chandler's Wedding (part 1)**  
 _Prompt - Write about someone going into hiding._

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge  
** _Prompt - 379. (restriction) No dialogue but has to be at least 150 words_

xXx

 **Chocolate (BartyRegulus** **)**

Regulus hated hiding. He felt like a coward. He wanted to fight, to do something to bring down Voldemort. Instead, because Barty asked him to, he went into hiding.

Voldemort knew Regulus had tried to locate and destroy one of the Horcruxes, and there was an order for him to be killed on sight.

Barty couldn't handle living in a world without Regulus in it. That was why Regulus agreed to go hide under a Fidelius charm when he stared into Barty's beautiful chocolate eyes. They were eyes he missed seeing so much, but until Voldemort was gone, he wouldn't be able to see Barty.

Everyone knew about their relationship, and Barty would be watched closely in suspicion. He would never attempt to sneak away for a secret rendezvous, too afraid of leading Voldemort to Regulus.

He hoped Voldemort would soon be gone. He hoped Barty would survive. He hated not being there to watch Barty's back. He just hoped he would be able to see his love again. That was his greatest wish. To see Barty's smiling face and loving eyes.

 _'Be safe,'_ Regulus thought. And he hoped the silent message got to Barty somehow.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 196)


	205. Climate (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Climate_

 **Friends Challenge: Monica and Chandler's Wedding (part 2)**  
 _Prompt - Write about any canon pairing getting married._

xXx

 **Climate (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Today was a cool and rainy day. It was the typical climate of the UK. Still, Narcissa wouldn't let that ruin her wedding day.

She wore a fitted white dress the hugged her figure perfectly. Her blonde hair was done in a complicated style with tendrils of curls falling down the sides of her face.

She walked down the aisle in the garden, towards her soon-to-be husband. Lucius stood, looking dashing, proper, and serious. He looked so handsome and strong, and she knew he'd protect her.

They gazed at each other. Lucius didn't easily show his feelings, but she could read the love on his face.

She didn't hear the sermon about loving and being faithful. All she could focus on was Lucius and their future together.

When it came time for them to kiss, it was gentle and proper, not showing any of the passion they felt.

Narcissa knew their life wouldn't be easy, not when Lucius was determined to follow the Dark Lord, but they'd get through it. Together.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 171)


	206. Greenhouse (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Greenhouse_

 **Friends Challenge: Rachel Tells Ross**  
 _Prompt - Write about somebody who is always one step ahead._

xXx

 **Greenhouse (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty pulled Regulus in a fierce kiss. "I wish we could get some alone time," he gasped when they separated.

Regulus smirked. "I'm one step ahead of you."

"What—" Barty began to ask as Regulus pulled him towards a greenhouse. His mouth snapped shut, and his eyebrows rose. "This is your idea of a place to be alone? What if Sprout comes by?"

"She won't," Regulus answered knowingly, but she didn't elaborate. He just pulled Barty inside.

Among the plants, Barty and Regulus fell to the ground, hands roaming and lips smashing together in a heated frenzy.

Their groans mingled as they shouted to the heavens their desire.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 109)


	207. Marriage (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Marriage_

xXx

 **Marriage (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa was nervous about her pending marriage. She knew Lucius expected her to be the perfect Pure-blood wife, and she didn't want to disappoint him. What if he didn't like the way she did things, though? What if he thought he should have picked one of the other witches that vied for his attention?

The last thing she wanted to do was let him down, and in return, disappoint her parents. Andromeda had already disappointed them by running away with that Mudblood and the way Bellatrix acted sometimes was an embarrassment. She was her family's last hope.

She took a deep breath and studied her subtly applied makeup. She _had_ to make them proud. She'd be perfect in her role as Narcissa Malfoy. There was nothing else she could do.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 130)


	208. Morning (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Morning_

xXx

 **Morning (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty woke up that morning with a massive hangover. He groaned and put a hand to his forehead.

"You sound the way I feel," a voice murmured on his left.

Barty nearly jumped and looked to see Regulus staring at him, his gaze blurry from sleep. He looked a little closer and noticed Regulus was shirtless. In fact, Barty himself was shirtless. Thankfully, he had bottoms on. "What happened last night?"

"We got drunk."

"Nothing else happened?" Barty asked. He didn't which answer he hoped for.

Regulus smiled. "We kissed. You wanted to take it farther, but I wasn't drunk enough to agree. I figured that if we ever did shag, we should be sober."

"Was that the only reason you said no? Because we were drunk?"

Regulus smirked. "Of course."

Suddenly, Barty couldn't stop himself, and he leaned to seal his lips over Regulus'.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 145)


	209. Boyfriend (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Boyfriend_

xXx

 **Boyfriend (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa smile and fought the urge to giggle girlishly. "So, are you saying you're my boyfriend?"

Lucius' face twisted into a mask of disgust. "I hate that term. It sounds so plebian. So _Muggle_. I prefer to stay we're courting. After all, I plan to marry you after we both graduate from Hogwarts."

Narcissa's heart pounded fiercely in her chest. "You see that far in the future for us?" she asked, her voice almost a breathless whisper.

Lucius smirked, and his eyes softened. "Yes, I do."

Her stomach flipped at the look in his eyes. She saw them marrying in the future as well, but she hadn't known he was in agreement. "Good to know."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 115)


	210. Glorious (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Glorious_

xXx

 **Glorious (BartyRegulus** **)**

It was glorious to watch the world burn. At least, Barty enjoyed the sight of all of the Mud-bloods cowering in fear at the Pure-bloods' feet. It was where they belonged after all.

Regulus stood at his side, his hand strong in Barty's grasp. "We won, huh?" Regulus said, but there was a weird tone to his voice.

Barty tore his gaze away from the beauty of it to stare at his lover. "Reg, are you okay?"

Regulus looked uncertain, but he asked a damning question. A question that could get him killed if certain people heard it. "Do you ever wonder if we made a mistake by helping to make _this_ happen?"

"Quiet," Barty whispered. "Never say such a thing again."

Regulus nodded, but the troubled look didn't leave his eyes.

Barty returned his eyes back to what was happening. It was easier to focus on that instead of Regulus' doubts.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 152)


	211. Despicable (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Despicable_

xXx

 **Despicable (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

"It's despicable," Narcissa growled, her hands clenched into fists on her lap.

A larger hand came to rest on top of both of her hands. "Narcissa, calm down."

She looked at Lucius. "How can my sister choose that Mud-blood over family? Shouldn't family always come first?"

Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa's shoulders and pulled her into a strong embrace. "It should and sooner or later, she'll realize what a mistake she made. I guarantee it."

Narcissa closed her eyes and breathed in Lucius' scent. "Not soon enough," she murmured, choking back tears.

She missed Andy so much, and she knew she could never voice it in the vicinity of any Blacks. As far as they were concerned, Andromeda was dead.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 121)


	212. Infernal (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - infernal_

xXx

 **Infernal (BartyRegulus** **)**

"I don't want to deal with my infernal brother anymore!" Regulus sighed as he flopped back down on his bed.

Barty chuckled from his own bed. "Then why do you bother? The rest of your family have already decided he isn't worth their time. Why are you still trying?"

"Because he's my brother and despite everything, I love him. If he says one more foul thing about you, though..."

"Still doesn't like the fact his little brother enjoys taking it up the arse, huh?"

"Quiet," Regulus growled, in no mood for any more of Barty's teasing.

Barty stood up. "You're so tense. Maybe I can help loosen you up," he suggested.

Regulus sat up and finally, there was a small smile on his face. "I like the sound of that."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 130)


	213. Illustrate (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - illustrate_

xXx

 **Illustrate (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa ignored him. She was sick of being taking for granted. If Lucius wanted her, then he would have to illustrate what she meant to him.

Lucius frowned at her back. He wasn't used to chasing after anyone. Usually witches, and even some wizards, fell at his feet. It looked like Narcissa was going to make him work for it, though.

Was she worth it?

Narcissa glanced away from Andromeda for a second, and the minute their gazes met, Lucius came to a decision. She _was_ worth it.

Narcissa Black would be his. He wouldn't rest until he could claim her as his and only his.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 106)


	214. Varnish (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Varnish_

xXx

 **Varnish (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty roughly pushed Regulus against the wardrobe.

Regulus chuckled as he looked behind him. "I think you scratched the varnish."

"Who cares," Barty rasped, his lips going for Regulus' neck, biting and licking, marking him as his own.

Regulus gasped and arched against Barty's lithe waist. His fingernails ran down Barty's back, pulling him closer.

Their trousers were way too tight, and Regulus ached to rid them both of their pants.

As if reading his mind, Barty slipped his hands between their flushed bodies and undid the buttons so the trousers fell to their ankles..

They stepped out of them and made their way to the bed, where they collapsed in an undignified heap.

The rest of the night, there was no more talking. Only moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 131)


	215. Telescope (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Telescope_

xXx

 **Telescope (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

As Narcissa looked through the telescope, she felt a hard body press against her from behind. She didn't stiffen. Instead, she had to work to not shiver in delight.

She didn't pull her head back from the eyepiece. "Hello, Lucius." She whispered, almost afraid to break the calm of the night.

"Why are you looking at the stars so intently?"

"Because they're beautiful." She stated it as if it was a fact, and in her mind, it was.

"Their beauty pales in comparison to yours."

She looked at him now and quirked an eyebrow. "Really? _That's_ the best you got?"

He shrugged and somehow, he made even _that_ look elegant. "What can I say? You make me say clichéd things."

She shook her head, reminded about how funny he could be, despite his King of Slytherin status.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 137)


	216. Sponge (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Sponge_

xXx

 **Sponge (BartyRegulus** **)**

Barty was an absolute sponge when it came to compliments. He soaked them up as if he was a man dying of thirst, lost in the desert.

Years of nothing but derogatory remarks from his father made Barty need to hear about the good qualities he possessed.

That was okay. Regulus made sure to shower Barty with compliments. He would do everything he could to make sure Barty realized he was worthy of love and not to believe Barty Crouch Senior's snide remarks.

Barty was everything to Regulus, and the Black heir would never let his lover doubt that truth.

That was Regulus Black's mission.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 105)


	217. Tower (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Tower_

xXx

 **Tower (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Lucius walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. When he got to the top, he saw he wasn't the first one there. "Narcissa," he murmured as he walked to her.

She looked at him. "Hello, Lucius."

"Is there something bothering you?"

Narcissa brushed a strand of dangling blonde hair away from her eyes. It wasn't often that her hair wasn't in a perfect style, but the disarray didn't detract from her beauty; it only enhanced it. "Just thinking about graduation."

"It's coming quickly," he mused.

"It's a bit overwhelming," Narcissa admitted.

"But exciting."

"But exciting," she agreed. "Are you apprehensive at all?"

Lucius thought about lying, but if he was going to be honest with _anyone_ , it would be Narcissa. "A little bit, but I know my best friend will be walking through the uncharted territory with me. And as long as I have her, I'm sure I'll be okay."

Narcissa blushed. "I'm just your best friend? I'm disappointed. I thought I meant more than that to you."

"Well, future wife is a given."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 175)


	218. Formal (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Formal_

xXx

 **Formal (BartyRegulus** **)**

"I want to make it formal," Regulus announced one day, about a week after they kissed for the first time.

Barty blinked uncomprehendingly. "Make what formal?"

Regulus crossed his arms. "You and I have been kissing, _a lot_ , but we haven't talked about it. That has to change. As of now, you're my boyfriend, and you will not be looking at any other guy, and if I catch any other guy looking at you, I reserve the right to hex them."

"Um, okay. That same goes for me, right?" Barty was pretty sure it wouldn't be one-sided, but it never heard to double check.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Barty nodded. "Good."

They shared a quick kiss, and that was the end of that.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 125)


	219. Nightgown (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Nightgown_

xXx

 **Nightgown (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa emerged from the bathroom, self-consciously touching her nightgown.

Lucius quirked an eyebrow from where he reclined on the huge bed. "Why did you bother putting that on? It's going to be taken off of you rather quickly."

Narcissa shrugged. "It's our wedding night, and I guess I'm just feeling a little shy. No man has ever seen me undressed and part of me is worried that you'll be disappointed.

Lucius sat up and held out his hand.

Her hand slipped into his and she allowed him to pull her onto his lap. She blushed at the feeling of his hardness through his loose sleep pants.

"First of all, I'm happy to know you've remained untouched. I'm not as uptight of a Pure-blood as the older generation, and I wouldn't have been angry if another man had touched you, but it pleases me to know I'm going to be your first and last. And second of all, there's no way I'll be disappointed. How can I be when you're so breathtakingly beautiful?"

Narcissa rested her head on Lucius' chest. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"

"Of course," he cockily answered, his arms wrapping tightly around her as they fell backwards onto the bed.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 206)


	220. Measure (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Measure_

xXx

 **Measure (BartyRegulus** **)**

"How do you think I measure a man?" Regulus bluntly asked.

Barty stayed silent, unsure of how to answer.

"Do you think I care about money or how many spells you know?"

Barty shrugged, still unsure of what to say.

"If you believe that stuff matters to me, then you don't know me at all. What I care about is how the man makes me feel. Does he treat me okay? Is he honest with me? Do I trust him? All of the answers to those questions are yes when I think about you. So stop waiting for me to leave. It's not going to happen. Do I make myself clear?"

Barty wordlessly nodded. He knew better than to argue with Regulus when he was like that.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 127)


	221. Chemical (LN)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Chemical_

xXx

 **Chemical (LuciusNarcissa** **)**

Narcissa winced. "I had a chemical peel," she explained at Lucius' raised eyebrows.

"And it's painful?" he asked, not quite understanding.

She silently nodded, slowly sitting down, hoping to ease the discomfort she felt.

"Then why do it?"

She didn't have the energy to cross her arms. "If you have to ask that, then you know nothing about women."

He stared at her. "Then I guess I'm an idiot when it comes to the fairer sex."

"Women will do anything, even things that are painful, to maintain their beauty. It's a way of life for women."

"But you're already so beautiful—"

"And I want to keep it that way," she interrupted.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 112)


	222. Cherry (BR)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Cherry_

xXx

 **Cherry (BartyRegulus** **)**

"What's your favorite fruit?" Barty asked one day.

Regulus arched his eyebrows. "Cherry. Why?"

"Well, your birthday is coming up, and I was thinking of doing something special for you. Maybe a cake with cherries on top. What do you think?"

Regulus wrinkled his nose. "Barty, you know I'm not one for sweets."

"I _know_. That's why it isn't any fun celebrating your birthday."

"There are plenty of other things you can do for me," Regulus said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Warmth and longing filled Barty. "Like what?" he huskily rasped.

Regulus leaned closer. "Well, we can act out one of my fantasies. I think that would be the best present in the world."

Oh the possibilities.

Barty smirked. "Okay, but on one condition. On _my_ birthday, we act out one of my fantasies."

Regulus licked his lips. "You've got a deal."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 144)


	223. Loyalty (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Loyalty_

xXx

 **Loyalty (AndromedaTed** **)**

"Do you know what I love most about you, Andromeda?"

"My beauty?" she sarcastically asked. Many wizards had tried courting her, and they are remarked on her beauty.

"No, your loyalty," he responded.

Andromeda looked at him. No one ever called her loyal, and considering what she was thinking of doing, she didn't think of herself as loyal. "I'm thinking about leaving my family? Does that sound very loyal to you?"

"You're thinking about leaving your family for me, so you're being loyal to me."

"Maybe." She sighed and averted her eyes. "Truth be told, I won't miss Bellatrix all that much. My big sister has always had a cruel streak. And my parents are both cold and distant. It's hard to tell if they truly love me. I'll miss Narcissa, though."

"Even if you lose the rest of your family, does that mean you have to lose Narcissa as well?" Ted asked.

Bless his heart. He was so earnest, but he didn't know how strict Pure-blood families worked. "Yes. I'll be disowned, and if Narcissa has a relationship with me, she'll be disowned. She might be a bit softer than other Black witches, but she won't choose me over the rest of the family. I say goodbye to them, then I'll have to say goodbye to her."

Ted pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry."

Andromeda sniffled but no tears fell. "There's nothing you can do."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 237)


	224. Mistletoe (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Mistletoe_

xXx

 **Mistletoe (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione looked up at the sprig of mistletoe. "Viktor? Really?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

Viktor shamelessly shrugged. "I wanted to kiss you, and this was the only way I could make sure it would happen."

"Why not just ask?" she asked.

"If I ask, you can say no. This way, I make sure I get the kiss."

"Quite sneaky. If you went to Hogwarts, you'd probably be a Slytherin."

Viktor cupped her cheek. "Does that bother you?"

Her breath got caught in her throat, and she could only wordlessly shake her head.

"Good," he breathed, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against her.

The magical mistletoe above their heads disappeared, letting them know they'd be able to walk away now, but they kept on kissing.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 130)


	225. Impossible (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Impossible_

xXx

 **Impossible (AndromedaTed** **)**

"It's impossible," Andromeda declared.

"What is?"

Andromeda rested a hand on her stomach. "The idea of me being a good mother."

Ted wrapped his arms around his wife. "Why do you say that? You're warm, caring, compassionate, loyal, and smart. You'll be an ideal mother."

"Look at my role model," Andromeda spat angrily, "Druella Black. She's the coldest woman I've ever had the displeasure of knowing, other than maybe Walburga Black. How can I know how to be a good mother when I didn't have one?"

Ted brushed hair out of her eyes. "Because you learned from Druella's mistakes, and you won't make the same ones. I'm sure you'll make mistakes—every mother makes mistakes—but you won't make Druella's biggest one. You'll love our child with your whole heart, and you'll love him or her unconditionally, no matter what our child does. And as long as you love him or her, you'll a wonderful mother."

Andromeda leaned back until her head rested against Ted's shoulder. "Thanks. I needed to hear that."

Ted kissed her cheek. "That's what I'm here for."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 181)


	226. Severe (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Severe_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

xXx

 **Severe (ViktorHermione** **)**

"Lose the severe look," Hermione reprimanded.

"You had lunch with that _boy_." He said boy as if it was an insult. And considering Ron was twenty-five—definitely _not_ a boy—it was probably meant as an insult.

"It was just lunch."

Viktor glared at her and crossed his arms. "Did he kiss you? Ask you out to dinner?"

Hermione knew better than to say that Ron asked if she was tired of the dumb Seeker yet. She might have yelled at Ron for insulting her boyfriend, but Viktor wouldn't see it like that. Instead, she simply answered, "No."

Viktor didn't look convinced.

"There's no reason to be jealous. I chose you three years ago. Why would I suddenly change my mind?"

"Maybe you came to your senses," he mumbled.

Hermione grinned at how cute he looked with such a disgruntled face. "I'll never come to my senses because I love you too much." She wrapped her arms around his strong torso. "Now, lose the face and kiss me already."

" _That_ I can do."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 173)


	227. Porch (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Porch_

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Relay Word Race

xXx

 **Porch (AndromedaTed** **)**

Andromeda showed up on the porch of one Edward Tonks. When Ted opened his front door, he looked out her in amazement. "Andy, I never thought I'd see you again. At least not outside of school."

Andromeda looked at her feet shyly, no longer the picture of a poised Pure-blood witch. "Ted, I know what I said to you was cruel. And it wasn't the truth. In fact, the truth is the complete opposite. _You're_ too good for me. I was scared of losing my family, but I can't lie to myself any longer. I love you. And I know I might be too late, but I—"

Her rapid flow of speech is stopped by Ted's lips crashing down onto hers.

She moaned and heatedly returned the kiss. When they parted, they both breathed heavily, but they also both wore matching smiles on their faces.

"I love you, too," he murmured, "and it would never be too late, at least not where you're concerned."

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 165)


	228. Soap (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Soap_

xXx

 **Soap (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione looked and discovered there was no more soap in the shower. The new bottle was on the counter. "Can you pass me the soap?" she asked loudly over the spray of the water.

There was no answer.

"Viktor? Did you hear me?"

The shower curtain was pulled open, and Hermione looked, arching her eyebrows at Viktor's impressive physique. She didn't let it fluster her, though, used to his body. "You planning to give me what I need?"

"I have a better idea," Viktor rumbled.

He stepped in the shower and took the soap and began lathering it up and down Hermione's body with gentle hands.

She closed her eyes and sighed blissfully. This wasn't what she had in mind, but it was definitely a nice way to start the day.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 131)


	229. Title (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Title_

xXx

 **Title (AndromedaTed** **)**

Andromeda stared at the title.

Ted looked over her shoulder. "I think it's very fitting."

"If my family ever finds out..."

"What's the chance of _that_ happening? And even if they did, what could they do? It's not like you're telling lies; what you're writing is all true."

"You think this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure there are other Pure-blood witches and wizards who felt just like you, but unlike you, they were too scared to follow their hearts. Maybe your story will give future generations some much needed courage."

Andromeda nodded.

She took one last look at the title, _The White Black_ , before she pulled a new piece of parchment out.

She dipped her quill into the bottle of ink, and with Ted watching her with fond eyes, she began writing.

 _My name is Andromeda Tonks. It used to be Andromeda Black. And this is my story..._

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 149)


	230. Layer (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Layer_

xXx

 **Layer (ViktorHermione** **)**

"We need to layer you," Viktor commanded.

"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled.

"If by fine, you mean with a red face, sweaty forehead, temperature, and the shakes, then yes, you're fine. Humor me. Get under the covers and stay there."

"We were supposed to meet up with your parents today," she reminded him.

"I'll fire-call them. I'm sure they'll understand the change of plans when I explain their future daughter-in-law is ready to pass out. Now close your eyes and rest. I'll bring you some soup soon."

Hermione sniffled and burrowed her head into her blanket. "You'll make a good dad one day."

She was already asleep, so she never saw his look of happiness at her carelessly thrown out words.

 _Fin_

xXx

(word count: 120)


	231. Carrot (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Carrot_

xXx

 **Carrot (AndromedaTed** **)**

Ted was cutting his carrot into tiny pieces, but he wasn't making a move to actually eat any of it.

"Is there something bothering you, Ted?" Andromeda softly asked.

He looked up at her, and she was taken aback by the steely determination in his gaze. The normally mild wizard was gone, replaced with a fighter. "There's a war coming, and not only is our daughter going to fight in it, but you are as well. And don't bother trying to deny it."

Andromeda thought about her insane sister. She also thought about her other sister—kinder but married to the wrong man—and she knew Ted was right. She would fight. Not only to protect Nymphadora, but also to try to protect Narcissa from her bad choices. And she was going to fight in order to stop Bellatrix from destroying any more lives.

All she could do was nod in response.

"I could lose both of my girls at the same time."

"I'm sorry, Ted, but I have to."

"I know, but that means I'm going to fight alongside you."

Andromeda thought about arguing—Ted was a peaceful type of man, not built for war—but she knew she couldn't.

If she was going to fight, she would have to accept Ted fighting as well. It was only fair.

xXx

(word count: 220)


	232. Blackout (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Muggle!AU**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Blackout_

xXx

 **Blackout (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione huddled under the covers. She hated the dark. She thought of herself asa brave person, but she was terrified of the dark. She had this fear ever since she was a young girl. She didn't know where it came from, but it was there and had never left her.

She had some candles lit, and next to her on the couch, a flashlight was on, but it didn't do anything to make her feel better.

She closed her eyes, praying for some light to come on.

She heard a click of the door opening and stiffened, imagining the worse. She had been forced to watch way too many horror movies by her friends.

"Hermione?" the familiar voice of her husband called.

She wanted to cry out in her relief. "Viktor! Thank god you're home."

Arms encircled her. "It's a citywide blackout, and I rushed home as soon as it happened," he whispered.

"I want the light to be back," Hermione whimpered, feeling weak and hating it.

He tightened his grip. "I know," he murmured.

She was still scared, but her protector was home. And in his comforting arms, she felt herself begin to relax. Her eyes closed as the fear-induced adrenaline left her. Viktor would protect her. That was all that mattered.

xXx

(word count: 213)


	233. Generate (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Generate_

xXx

 **Generate (AndromedaTed** **)**

"It's not that easy to generate happiness," Andromeda Black said, her nose turned up to the air.

Ted smiled. She was so pretty, and she tried so hard to stay aloof, but he saw right through her act. "Actually it is. All you have to do is follow your heart."

She faced him, her eyes narrowing. "A Black is not allowed to follow her heart."

"And here I thought you weren't just a regular cowardly Slytherin. I guess I was wrong. My mistake." He shrugged and walked away, but inside, he was hoping he got through to her. He really thought they could be something great, but she had to want it badly enough.

And in two days, as he sat at the Three Broomsticks nursing a Butterbeer, someone took the seat across from him. "You're buying me a Butterbeer," Andromeda ordered, ignoring the hordes of gawking Hogwarts students unable to believe a Black would sit with a Muggle-born Hufflepuff.

Ted easily smiled, feeling triumphant. "It will be my pleasure."

xXx

(word count: 170)


	234. Lineage (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Lineage_

xXx

 **Lineage (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione stared at the lineage map. "Wow," she breathed.

Viktor smiled at her. "What?"

"I didn't realize your ancestry is so impressive. I mean, you had three Bulgarian Ministers of Magic in your family. And most of your ancestors had Masters in at least one subject."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Does it bother you that I'm not as accomplished as them academically or politically?"

Her eyes looked at him quickly as she dropped the map. "Of course not. You're accomplished in your chosen profession."

"But it's something you don't have much interest in. Wouldn't you prefer someone who's a bit more interested in academics like you? Someone smarter?"

She leaned closer to him and pressed a kiss to the corner of his smart. "First of all, you _are_ smart. I don't fall in love with stupid people. Second of all, what you do as a career is only a part of who you are as a person. And yes, I'm not that interested in Quidditch, but I am interested in the way your face lights up with joy when you're doing it or even just talking about it. Although, every time you do one of those feint things, I almost have a heart attack. I love you for your kindness, and your eagerness to make me happy. I love you for your joy and your good heart. I love you because when I'm with you, I think I'm a better person. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

He pulled her closer to him for a hug. "I love you so much, Hermione."

"In case I didn't already say it enough, I love you too, Viktor."

xXx

(word count: 278)


	235. Marigold (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Marigold_

 **Hogwarts Life Challenge:** Stage 1  
 _Unicorn Tail Hair - Write about someone whose loyalty has never wavered._

xXx

 **Marigold (AndromedaTed** **)**

Ted handed her a bouquet of Marigold flowers.

"My favorite," Andromeda breathed, lifting them up to her nose and inhaling the sweet aroma. "So pretty. Thank you."

"Their beauty pales in comparison to you, my lovely Andi."

She blushed. "I'm not sure what I've done to deserve you."

He cupped her cheek. "You're you, and that's enough. In three days, we'll be husband and wife, and I'm simply too excited."

"Ted, you've been there for me. Throughout everything my family and housemates did, your loyalty has never wavered. I know how lucky I am to have your love and devotion, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life trying to be deserving of it."

His response was to lean down and kiss her and then he said, "As long as yourself, you already deserve it."

xXx

(word count: 137)


	236. Toddler (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Toddler_

xXx

 **Toddler (ViktorHermione** **)**

The toddler clapped his hands excitedly. "Go, Daddy! Go, Daddy! Go! Go!"

Hermione clapped as well, but she kept her screaming to a minimum. When Viktor went into his Wronski Feint, Hermione held her breath. She knew he was a professional, but she still prayed he wouldn't crash.

Viktor's fingers wrapped around the little gold ball, and the Bulgarian fans roared their excitement.

Tommy jumped up and down. "Mummy, he won!"

Hermione clapped, a big smile on her face. Like always, she stood up and lifted Tommy into her arms.

Viktor flew around the pitch before coming to stop in front of them on the bleachers. He chastely kissed Hermione before he took Tommy.

She watched her boys fly together and couldn't stop her smile from spreading across her face. It was a great day.

xXx

(word count: 135)


	237. Dastardly (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Dastardly_

xXx

 **Dastardly (AndromedaTed** **)**

"You're a dastardly devil, Mr. Tonks. Stealing me away from my family," Andromeda lightly teased as she ran her fingers up and down Ted's chest.

"Dastardly, eh?" I'm not sure that word has ever been used to describe me," Ted mused, holding Andromeda close to his body.

"Because they don't know you like _I_ do. You might act like a good guy, but deep down, I know there's an animal just waiting to get out."

He growled playfully, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against hers and nip at her lip. "Animal, you say? Maybe I should prove you right."

His eyes were heated as one hand came up to undo her robes.

She didn't stop him. "Come out, my animal, and let's play."

xXx

(word count: 124)


	238. Imperfect (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Imperfect_

xXx

 **Imperfect (ViktorHermione** **)**

Viktor stared at her, wondering what happened to the girl he used to know. She used to have confidence in herself. She used to know she was worthy of love, but now, ever since her divorce, she was lost at sea with nothing holding her afloat.

Maybe that was his job now, and maybe she'd finally let him take care f her. "You ask me how I could possibly love you because you're so imperfect."

She nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"I love that you're perfectly imperfect. It means I can be myself and let you see my own imperfections. I love that you're determined to succeed, that you're ambitious. I love that you get crazy about Quidditch because you're worried I'm going to get hurt. It's a simple fact. There isn't any rhyme or reason. I love you."

Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks before she threw her arms around his neck. He held her. She didn't say 'I love you' back, but that was okay. He could wait. He had waited all of these years for her; he could wait a little while longer to hear those all too precious words.

xXx

(word count: 196)


	239. Scream (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Scream_

xXx

 **Scream (AndromedaTed** **)**

Andromeda wanted to scream. She wanted to rant. She wasn't to wail! She wanted to ask why!

How could Ted be dead? They had been together for so many years. She had trouble remembering what her life had been like before Ted. And then just like that, he was gone. Stolen from her. Stolen from their daughter. Stolen from their soon-to-be-here grandchild.

How could the world be so cruel to take such a good man away from his family?

It just wasn't fair.

There were others that deserved death so much more. Bad people that should never have been born in the first place. Ted hadn't done anything to deserve this, and yet, he was the one that had his life taken. Their family hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of pain.

She wanted her Ted back. She wanted him back right now.

xXx

(word count: 144)


	240. Affectionate (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Affectionate_

xXx

 **Affectionate (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione gave an affectionate pat to Crookshanks.

Viktor eyes the animal wearily.

"I never knew a big burly Quidditch player could be scared of such an innocent animal," she lightly teased.

Viktor remembered his robes being ripped apart by a vicious animal. He remembered the claw marks on his arm. He remembered Crookshanks attempting to bite his manhood. The feline was _anything_ but innocent.

But he was smart enough to not say that where Hermione could hear. He remembered what happened last time someone said a mean word about Crookshanks.

"Right. I'm funny. Being scared," he mumbled. He might look like a coward, but at least Hermione wouldn't be angry at him.

xXx

(word count: 112)


	241. Starlight (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Starlight_

xXx

 **Starlight (AndromedaTed** **)**

"Star light Star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have this wish I wish tonight."

Andromeda watched Ted as he mumbled the rhyme. She looked up at the sky and saw the starlight from the first star.

She walked over to him and sat on the porch next to him. "What was that?"

Ted didn't tear his eyes away from the sky. "A Muggle nursery rhyme. People say that if one says it while staring at the first star, and then they make a wish, that wish will come true."

She rested her head against his shoulder. "What did you wish for?"

"For you to be able to tell me that you're pregnant."

Andromeda smiled. "Then congratulations are in order. _Dad_."

Ted finally looked at her. "Really?"

She nodded.

He pulled her in a strong hug. "Finally," he breathed in her hair.

Andromeda couldn't have said it better herself.

xXx

(word count: 158)


	242. Shower (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Shower_

xXx

 **Shower (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione knew she should get into the shower—she felt dirty—but she was just too tired. The bed shifted underneath her, and she lazily turned her head and smiled at her husband.

Viktor lightly touched her cheek. "Long day?"

Hermione nodded, too exhausted to even verbally respond.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

Hermione forced herself to say "Shower."

He smirked. "You can barely move. I'm sure you'd feel better after a short nap, and _then_ you can wash up."

"The kids?"

Viktor kissed her forehead. "Taken care of. Just rest for a while. I'll come wake you up a few minutes before dinnertime so you can get clean."

She didn't bother responding. She just closed her eyes and fell into an instant, and dreamless, sleep.

xXx

(word count: 127)


	243. Snack (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Snack_

xXx

 **Snack (AndromedaTed** **)**

"Edward Lupin, what do you think you're doing?" Andromeda demanded.

Ted cringed. "Sneaking into the kitchen for a little midnight snack."

She glared at him. "If you keep eating like that, you won't live to see your grandchildren."

"Honey, I'm a grown man. I think I should be allowed to eat whatever I want to. Don't you agree?"

She continued glaring at him.

"I guess you don't," he mumbled.

She took her wand and levitated the crisps out of Ted's hand. "Back to bed, and if I catch you doing this again, I'll completely eliminate snack foods from the house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dear." And with slumped shoulders, Ted trudged back to the bedroom.

xXx

(word count: 117)


	244. Sword (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Sword_

xXx

 **Sword (ViktorHermione** **)**

"Is that a sword or are you just happy to see me?" Hermione teased, her chocolate eyes dancing.

Viktor gulped. He wasn't used to Hermione talking like that, but he had to admit that it kind of turned him on. He decided to just go with it. "Both as a matter of fact."

Hermione eyed the sword. She gripped the handle and pulled it out of its sheath. "Nice," she complimented. She then placed it against the nearby wall. She then gripped his erection through his tight-fitting pants and lightly squeezed it. " _Very_ nice," she murmured.

Viktor smirked and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flushed against his body so she molded perfectly. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

xXx

(word count: 120)


	245. Juice (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Juice_

xXx

 **Juice (AndromedaTonks** **)**

Ted came downstairs and sat at the table tiredly. He rubbed his eyes before he rested his head on his hand.

Andromeda rolled her eyes. She took out a jug of pumpkin juice and poured into a glass. She set it in front of him, and he eagerly grabbed it and lifted it to his lips. He greedily gulped it down.

She watched him, an amused tilt to her lips.

When he was done, he placed the glass back on the table. "Morning, Darling. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, Dear. And you?"

"Never better," Ted answered with a grin.

Her husband never woke up until he got some juice inside of him, and that was something she had quickly learned

xXx

(word count: 120)


	246. Cheesecake (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Cheesecake_

xXx

 **Cheesecake (ViktorHermione** **)**

Hermione stifled a laugh as Viktor slowly dug his fork into the treat and brought it up to his lips, equally as slow. He closed his eyes as he slowly chewed the delectable food.

"Enjoying your cheesecake, Honey?"

"So good," he groaned. It was very close to the noise he made during their lovemaking, but she decided to not get too angry that he seemed to like the dessert as much as he enjoyed their time together in bed.

"I still can't believe you never had it before. My parents were dentists, and even _I_ had it as a kid."

"So, go good," Viktor groaned.

He was reduced to saying that and only that, so Hermione decided to stay quiet and just watch him eat.

xXx

(word count: 125)


	247. Associate (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
 _Prompt - Associate_

xXx

 **Associate (AndromedaTed** **)**

"I wish you wouldn't associate with her," Ted said one day.

The statement came out of nowhere, but Andromeda knew who he was referring to. "She's my little sister," she defended.

"She's a part of the family that abandoned you," he argued.

"Narcissa was never as bad as the rest of them; she just isn't brave enough to stand up to them."

"I have no doubt she's trying to get you to leave and come back to the family. I don't want to lose you because she swayed you to her way of thinking."

Andromeda's eyes softened. "I chose you over them. And no matter what Narcissa says, I won't change my mind. I just don't want to lose her like I lost everyone else. Narcissa is my baby sister; she'll _always_ be my baby sister. And I want to have a relationship with her as long as she'll allow it because it's only a matter of time before my parents, Bellatrix, and her future husband brainwashes her against me."

Ted gave her a strong hug. "And what if I'm afraid of seeing you hurt when the inevitable happens?"

"I know it's coming, so I'm ready for it. I just want to enjoy the little time I have with her."

Ted didn't say anything, but he knew this was a mistake. Andromeda might be expecting it, but that didn't mean it was going to hurt any less when it happened.

He wouldn't fight it anymore. He'd just comfort her when the time came.

xXx

(word count: 253)


	248. Teenage (HV)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Teenage

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Honeycomb Challenge  
A4 - (object) Phone

xXx

 **Teenage (HermioneViktor** **)**

Viktor stared at the contraption. "What is this?"

"It's a phone. Or more accurately, it's a cell phone. Almost every muggle teenage girl and boy has one."

"A cell phone. What's the point of it?"

"It's to communicate. Like fire calling, except you can carry it with you wherever you go. It's convenient. After all, you can't carry a fireplace in your pocket, right?"

Viktor frowned as he experimentally pushed a couple of buttons, the phone making a noise with each push. "Why do I need one?"

She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself so she didn't get frustrated with his lack of understanding. After all, he was a Pure-blood who didn't always understand how great some Muggle items were, and why they might be necessary sometimes. "Because I'm pregnant and you travel out of the country with your team. What happens if I go into labor, and there's no way to get a hold of you through fire calling. This cell phone will make sure you can find out that you're about to be a father. So, you're take it, smile, and say thank you. Do I make myself clear?"

Viktor nodded with a forced smile on his face. "Thank you, Hermione."

She smiled back, all teeth. "You're welcome, Viktor."

xXx

(word count: 213)


	249. Country (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Country

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Back to School  
12\. (dialogue) "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling."

xXx

 **Country (AndromedaTed** **)**

Ted looked around at the mess of the living room, a room that was like his country, his domain. "This is..." He trailed of, unsure of the right word to describe it.

"Chaos?" Andromeda supplied.

Ted nodded. "Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, darling."

Andromeda laughed. "Well, that and the asteroid."

"This is absolute chaos." Ted wanted to make that point, to make sure Andromeda understood it.

Andromeda rested her chin on his shoulder. "But it's a good kind of chaos. It's chaos because we have a six-month old daughter."

Ted couldn't stop his smile. "Very true."

Andromeda closed her eyes. "You'll miss the chaos when Nymphadora is older."

"Yes, yes I will."

xXx

(word count: 113)


	250. Damaged (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Damaged

xXx

 **Damaged (ViktorHermione** **)**

Sometimes Hermione felt like she was damaged from the war. Those times came when she woke up screaming from nightmares, or when she looked at the word _Mudblood_ on her arm, so ugly and crudely done by a witch ruled by her insanity and fanatical love of a megalomaniac.

She felt like she was sleepwalking through life, like a zombie, and she'd never be alert again. She felt like she didn't deserve anything good because so many good people died fighting in a war that shouldn't have taken place in the first place.

Then Viktor looked at her. He kissed her and held her, and all of her bad thoughts went away. If Viktor saw something good in her, there had to be something good to see. He wouldn't love her if she was as damaged as she felt, would he?

xXx

(word count: 141)


	251. Immature (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Immature

xXx

 **Immature (AndromedaTed** **)**

Ted watched James and Sirius joke around after the Order meeting let out. "They are so immature," he said grouchily.

Andromeda shook her head. "And when did my husband become a grumpy old man?"

He glared at her. "This is serious business. It's a war."

"I know. Don't forget I have sisters on the wrong side of it. But I also understand why James and my cousin are trying to make jokes out of everything. They're scared; people they love could die. If they don't laugh, they might cry, and that won't help anyone or anything. So lay off of them for trying to lighten up the atmosphere."

"I'm sorry," Ted said. "I just don't understand how they can fake their happiness so well."

"Sirius learned how to do it in that horrible house he grew up in. You think my mother was bad? Walburga Black was much worse. He's gifted when it comes to pretending to be happy. And I'm sure he taught James."

"It's kind of sad that Sirius had to be gifted in faking happiness."

Andromeda answered in the only way she could think of. "Yes it is."

xXx

(word count: 191)


	252. Adventurous (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Adventurous

xXx

 **Adventurous (ViktorHermione** **)**

Despite being a Gryffindor, Hermione didn't think of herself as the adventurous type. The adventures she got into during her years at Hogwarts happened because they needed to happen for the good of the world.

She didn't seek them out. Either they found her and her friends or Harry went looking for them. She went along with it because that was what a best friend did. And she wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if something happened to Harry because she wasn't there to watch his back.

With Viktor, though, she felt like being adventurous. She wanted to jump before she looked and trust Viktor to catch her. It was a new feeling, and it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

xXx

(word count: 119)


	253. Glass (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Glass

xXx

 **Glass (AndromedaTed** **)**

"And he put the glass slipper on her foot. And guess what?" Andromeda asked.

Nymphadora smiled and clapped her hands excitedly. "It fit!"

Andromeda nodded. "And then Cinderella married Prince Charming, becoming Princess of the kingdom. There were celebrations all through the land, except in the house of Cinderella's nasty stepmother and equally as nasty stepsisters. Princess Cinderella and Prince Charming lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was a good story," Nymphadora sighed.

"It was." When Ted told Andromeda about Muggle fairytales, she was sure their daughter would love them, and she'd been right.

"I wonder if I will ever find my prince."

"You will." Ted's face flashed though her mind. "After all, I found my own."

xXx

(word count: 118)


	254. Pond (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Pond

xXx

 **Pond (VlktorHermione** **)**

When she saw many girls' eyes looking at her with envy as she walked side-by-side with Viktor during the Yule Ball, Hermione felt proud.

For one night, she felt like a princess going to the ball with the dashing prince.

Viktor Krum might not have been traditionally handsome like all of the princes in the fairytales she grew up with, but in the eyes of the majority of Hogwarts' female population, he might as well have been.

And he chose _her_ out of the whole school.

That wasn't the only she reason she felt proud, though. When he smiled at her, and she found herself wanted to drown in his eyes as if they were dark ponds while her heart fluttered, she was proud that she stayed cool and collected, and didn't let it be known how much she actually fancied him.

That was a feat all by itself.

xXx

(word count: 149)


	255. Shampoo (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Shampoo

xXx

 **Shampoo (AndromedaTed** **)**

Andromeda stared at the bottle of shampoo. "Lilac? Really?"

Ted shrugged with his adorable little grin. "You don't like it?"

"Do you have a problem with my usual vanilla scented shampoo?"

Ted quickly shook his head. "Of course not. I've always loved the way you smell."

She arched an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Well, I just thought you might like trying something different. I mean, it's a nice scent, isn't it?"

"Honey, I have some advice for you. Don't mess with a girl's shampoo without her consent. Her hair is like her treasure. And shampoo takes care of that treasure."

"Yes, Dear."

xXx

(word count: 105)


	256. Shore (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Shore

xXx

 **Shore (ViktorHermione** **)**

Viktor and Hermione walked along the shore as the waves hit their ankles.

"So, you really want to have a beach wedding?" she incredulously asked.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Viktor asked, a defensive tone in his voice.

"Well, no, of course not. It's just..." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. Although Viktor had his moments, a beach wedding seemed so romantic and out of character of him. She knew better than to _say_ that, though. She finally settled on, "No, I just thought we'd do something small and intimate."

"It can still be small and intimate, but on a beach."

"Right. A beach." It wasn't something she'd normally want, but if it was what Viktor wanted, she'd do it.

xXx

(word count: 123)


	257. Ferris Wheel (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Ferris Wheel

xXx

 **Ferris Wheel (AndromedaTed** **)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Andromeda screamed, her breathing fast and her eyes shut tightly as the Ferris Wheel moved. It inched up until they were at the very top, and then it stopped. She felt like she was going to hyperventilate.

Ted laughed. "Come on, Andi. It's not _that_ high. And anyways, you've flown on a broom, haven't you?"

She opened her eyes to glare at him. "First of all, I only flew when I was forced to learn in our first year. Second of all, I was in control. I set the pace and the height. Third of all, it wasn't a Muggle device! I want down, and I want down now!"

As if her words were magic, it began to move once again. She wouldn't calm down until she was off of the blasted contraption. And when they _were_ off, she'd make Ted pay for her going on it in the first place.

xXx

(word count: 161)


	258. Fashion (VH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Fashion

xXx

 **Fashion (ViktorHermione** **)**

Viktor was a lot of things. A talented Seeker. A hard worker. Loyal. A devoted boyfriend. But one thing he did not have was fashion sense. Unless it was skin tight to make him more aerodynamic for Quidditch, he went for the loosest, most comfortable clothes he could find. It didn't matter if they were in style or not.

Then again, Hermione wasn't like most girls either. She didn't care about the latest fashion trends like Lavender and Parvati did.

Maybe that was why Viktor picked her all those years ago to be his date to the Yule Ball. Because she _didn't_ care about superficial things like fashion and celebrities.

And maybe that was why they were _still_ together.

Hermione might never know, but she'd be forever grateful.

xXx

(word count: 128)


	259. Infuse (AT)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Infuse

xXx

 **Infuse (AndromedaTonks** **)**

Andromeda was infused with happiness. She never thought she'd be so giddy. Of course, once upon a time, she imagined her parents and sisters being here. She imagined her mother doing the charm to fix her hair and Narcissa eyeing her dress and making sure it was perfect. She imagined her father standing stoically outside the door, waiting to escort her to her husband-to-be, and Bellatrix making sarcastic comments about how Andromeda would never be as pretty of a bride as Bellatrix once was.

She might have been alone in getting ready, and she wouldn't be escorted to her future husband, but when she reached Ted, she'd never have to be alone again.

Ted Tonks would always be there for her, and that was all she wanted.

xXx

(word count: 127)


	260. Caramel (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Caramel

xXx

 **Caramel (RegulusLily** **)**

Regulus tilted his head. "What is this thing?"

Lily stifled her laugh. "It's called a caramel apple. It's a sweet treat that Muggles enjoy. Come on, try it."

Regulus looked at her dubiously. "I don't know."

"Didn't you promise me you'd try new things?" Lily asked, hands on her hips.

He sighed. He did make that promise, and it was time to follow through on it. "Fine."

Regulus opened his mouth and took a gigantic bite. He threw the apple away in horror and held a hand to his mouth.

Lily blinked. "Did I forget to tell you that you should be careful because it might hurt your teeth?"

Her answer was a glare.

xXx

(word count: 114)


	261. Absorb (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Absorb

xXx

 **Absorb (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia tried to absorb everything that had just been said. She stayed silent.

"Petunia?" James slowly asked. "Are you okay?"

Still no answer.

"Can you say something? Please? At least let me know that you're not catatonic."

She slowly blinked and looked up at brown eyes that were filled with love, an emotion aimed towards her. And she never thought it would happen. Not when her much prettier, and magical sister wanted him. "Are you trying to tell me that you choose me over Lily?"

No one had ever chosen her over Lily.

He nodded.

"Why?"

"You saw me when she didn't. She only saw me when she saw I was chasing after you. I want someone who wants me for me. Not someone who wants me because they can't have me. Do I make sense?"

Petunia smiled. "You make _perfect_ sense."

xXx

(word count: 142)


	262. Breed (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Breed

xXx

 **Breed (RegulusLily** **)**

Regulus stared at the strange breed of animal. "So, it's called a dog?"

Lily didn't look too perturbed by Regulus' non-excitement. "Yes. It's a Muggle pet. A wonderful one. They're sweet, and playful, and gentle, and fun. And some of them, if trained right, can be quite protective."

"And you want to keep this... What did you call it again?"

She rolled her eyes. "A golden retriever."

"I'm not sure if we should keep it. Are we even equipped to take care of it?"

Lily knelt down to scratch the puppy on the head. "Of course we are. Please. And maybe it will tell us if we're ready to be parents."

Regulus' eyes widened. "Please, Lily, one thing at a time."

xXx

(word count: 121)


	263. Lilac (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Lilac

xXx

 **Lilac (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia stared at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head, not sure she liked what she saw.

"I think you look really pretty in lilac," Lily said from the doorway.

The sisters' eyes met through the mirror.

"Really?" Petunia asked.

Lily nodded. "Potter will be struck dumb when he sees you."

"Are you sure you're okay with me going on a date with James?" Petunia couldn't help but ask. She wasn't sure Lily's answer would change anything, but she honestly wanted to know.

Lily forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"But you like him," Petunia said.

"I realized that too little, too late. I lost my chance. He likes you now. And I'm not going to try to get in the way when it's my own fault. Have fun tonight."And she left.

Petunia looked at herself in the mirror once again. "I will," she whispered. She would not do anything to lose James. She knew how lucky she was, and she wouldn't make her sister's mistake.

xXx

(word count: 166)


	264. Sweetheart (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Sweetheart

xXx

 **Sweetheart (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily pressed a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart," Regulus croaked. "I'm sick, not dying."

"You look like you are. You've always been pale, but now you look like a ghost. And you're eyes are all glazed—"

"I'll be okay," Regulus whispered as his eyes closed. "Just go away so I can sleep."

"I'm not going anywhere," Lily decided.

Regulus' eyes opened. "Why not?"

"Because as your girlfriend, I want to take of you."

"You don't have to."

"I _want_ to. It's my prerogative, so you better deal with it."

"Too tired. Can't fight you."

Lily smiled. "Good."

xXx

(word count: 103)


	265. Cottage (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Cottage

xXx

 **Cottage (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia looked around the cottage. "Um..."

"You don't like it?" James asked disappointed.

"It's not that. It's just I didn't think you'd want something so out of the way of everything. You have so much energy, and I always assumed you'd want to be where the action was."

James shrugged. "It might be nice to raise our daughter out here. Away from the trouble a city can bring."

Petunia kept looking around. She couldn't imagine being happy at a place like this. She always thought her and James felt the same way. She knew she needed to tell him. "James, it's a nice thought, but I _want_ to live in the city. It might have more trouble, but there's also more to do. And it will be easier for our daughter to make friends in the city than out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh thank Merlin."

Petunia blinked. "You're happy?"

James vigorously nodded. "I don't want to live here, but I thought you would want to, and I want to make you happy."

Petunia smiled relieved. Honesty really did pay off.

xXx

(word count: 183)


	266. Decay (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Decay

xXx

 **Decay (RegulusLily** **)**

Regulus stared at the Inferi. Their bodies showed their decay. He wanted to escape, but he knew he couldn't run. He was hurting. The poison working its way through his body.

He was too weak to fight against them even though he knew fire would keep them away. He couldn't even gather the strength to lift his wand, never mind produce a flame big enough to force the Inferi away from him.

He was glad he told Kreacher to go. That locket needed to be destroyed, but he also wanted his old house elf to pass along a message because he knew he wouldn't survive his personal mission.

 _"Tell Lily I love her. Tell her I've always loved her, and I will wait for her in the afterlife."_

 _"Yes Master._ "

Regulus didn't shed any tears. He was ready for his death. "Goodbye, Lily."

xXx

(word count: 143)


	267. Ignorant (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Ignorant

xXx

 **Ignorant (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia knew she was ignorant of all things magical. But she wanted to learn for James' sake.

"So, Quidditch..." She trailed off, unsure.

"It' a little like Muggle soccer. There is a ball that people try to get through hoops—goals—and a Keeper that protects the hoops, like a goalie."

"But there are other balls, right?"

"Right. The Bludgers which are aimed towards other players on the opposing team to make it harder for them. And the snitch. We know when the game is over when the Seeker catches the snitch. A lot of time, the team who captures the snitch is the winner because that team gets a bonus 150 points. But it doesn't always happen like that. The team who loses the snitch may still win if they're far enough ahead in points."

Petunia slowly nodded. It was all so confusing. She wasn't sure she would ever understand.

xXx

(word count: 151)


	268. Savage (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Savage

xXx

 **Savage (RegulusLily** **)**

"Gryffindors are a bunch of savage beasts," Regulus angrily declared as he bent over Barty.

Lily placed a hand over her mouth. "Not all Gryffindors are bad."

Barty weakly opened his eyes. "I know. You're one of the good ones, Evans. Reg is one lucky bastard."

Lily knelt next to Barty. "What can I do to help?"

Regulus tore his gaze away from his best friend. "Go get Madam Pomfrey."

She quickly nodded. She was a few steps away when Regulus called for her to stop.

She turned and allowed her boyfriend to take her hand. "Barty said I should tell you something. I don't hold you responsible for Potter's actions. He's a bully, and I _do_ know not all Gryffindors are like him. If I thought they were all like that, I would have never fallen in love with you."

Lily smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "I love you, too. But I should go get Madam Pomfrey. Barty's in pain." Her hand slipped out of Regulus' grasp as she ran.

xXx

(word count: 175)


	269. Gallery (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Gallery

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Crystals & Gemstones Club  
Flourite: Basic: Write about someone learning something about someone else.

xXx

 **Gallery (JamesPetunia** **)**

James stepped into the gallery. He eyes immediately went to the back wall, where a gigantic painting hung. It was a bit abstract, but he recognized his face in the brush strokes.

Petunia, in a dark maroon dress, hurried over to him. "What are you doing here? How did you know?"

James gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Lily told me. I can't believe you not only didn't tell me you painted, but you kept your gallery showing a secret. Didn't you know I'd want to be here to support you?"

She shrugged. "I thought you'd find it boring."

"Normally, art isn't my thing," he conceded, "but if it's your art, of course I want to be here."

Petunia blushed with pleasure. "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Start with that huge painting over there. It bears an uncanny resemblance to me."

She took his arm and laughed. "What was I thinking feeding your ego?"

"I do make a magnificent work of art, don't I?"

She rolled her eyes, but she was pleased he had shown up. She'd have to thank Lily for doing what Petunia should have done.

xXx

(word count: 193)


	270. Stone (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Stone

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Dirty smirks - Write about Regulus Black

xXx

 **Stone (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily's face was made of stone.

"Please say something," Regulus begged. Or at least, it was as close to begging as he would get.

The muscles in her face didn't even twitch.

"Lily, please."

She glared at him. Her eyes looked like green fire.

Regulus swallowed. He had never seen his girlfriend so angry at him before. "Okay, listen, I know I was an asshole. I know I was a jealous prick. But please, say something. Yell at me. Throw something at me. Just don't look at me like I'm dirt underneath your shoes."

Lily looked away from him.

"So what? Are you going to give me the silent treatment now? Is that my punishment?"

She glared at him once again. "For your information, I was trying to gather my thoughts. You won't me to talk to you? Fine! Let's talk. I have never once given you a reason to doubt me. And then you go nuts because Potter touches my elbow!? Really!?"

Regulus shuffled his feet. "I said I knew I was wrong."

"You know how I feel about Potter. You've seen many of my tongue lashings. Why would my feelings suddenly change?"

"Sirius put it in my head that you would start looking for someone better, someone not so neutral in the upcoming war."

She continued glaring. "Of course Potter's best friend is trying to break us up. Why did you even listen to him?"

"Despite everything, Sirius is my brother. I thought _our_ relationship should be a bit higher up than Potter's imaginary relationship with you. I never thought Sirius would purposely hurt me by trying to sabotage us."

She softened her stance. "Okay, I can understand why you might believe him. Even so, you should trust _me_."

"I'm sorry. I lost my head. I know I did. I just love you so much, and the thought of losing you... it terrifies me."

Lily took his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. It's about time you start believing it."

"I'm working on it," he said.

"Well, work harder," she ordered.

"I will," he promised.

xXx

(word count: 346)


	271. Scissors (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Scissors

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Shilli sauce - Write about Petunia

xXx

 **Scissors (JamesPetunia** **)**

"Rock, Scissors, Paper, Shoot," Danny and Violet said.

Danny grinned. "Rock smashes scissors. I win. Loser."

Violet glared. "Two out of three," she demanded.

"Nope. That wasn't what we agreed on. You need to do all of my chores. Get to it."

"No!" Violet yelled.

"Do it!" Danny shouted at his younger sister.

"No!" Violet yelled ever louder.

"What is going on here?" James' voice boomed from the stairs.

The kids looked guiltily at their dad.

"Well?" James asked.

"Violet lost the game, so she's supposed to do my chores."

Petunia walked down the stairs and stood behind James. "Did I agree on that? No, I did not. I assign chores, and only I get to say who does what. I didn't give either of you permission to wager your chores away. Danny, you do yours, and Violet, you do yours. And no trying to get the other one to do all of the work. Do I make myself clear?"

Violet smiled angelically. "Of course, Mum."

"And wipe that look off of your face," Petunia ordered, "You're not fooling me. I know it was your idea to play the game; you just didn't expect to lose."

Danny smirked at Violet.

"You better wipe that look off you face as well, Danny," James said, "You're the older one. You're supposed to know better."

"Yes, Dad."

"Now get to work. Both of you," Petunia said.

The kids trudged to do their respective tasks.

"What are we going to do with them?" Petunia asked.

"Love them?" James tried.

"Or maybe ground them until they're seventeen," she muttered.

xXx

(word count: 264)


	272. Chivalry (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Chivalry

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Pastry room - Genre: fluff

xXx

 **Chivalry (RegulusLily** **)**

"After you, Milady." Regulus made a grand gesture as he opened the door for her.

Lily fanned herself wildly with her hand and let out a girlish giggle. "My, my, my, and they say chivalry is dead."

"Who is this they that you speak of?" Regulus asked with a smirk as he lightly touched her lower back, guiding her through the doorway.

"They is referring to the ones that don't have a boyfriend like you."

"Those poor, poor women. And men of course. They don't know what they're missing, do they?"

She shook her head. It was so nice to just be goofy and carefree. She never thought they'd get to this point, but Potter was no longer hounding her to dump the Black that wasn't worthy of her and take him instead, and even Sirius seemed to accept Lily had chosen his little brother over his best friend.

James was happily in a relationship with Emmeline—they really did make a nice couple—and even Sirius had settled down with Marlene. Remus was in an interesting triad with Alice and Frank, but since all three of them seemed happy in the arrangement, she wasn't going to past judgment.

And of course, she was in domestic bliss with Regulus.

Life was good.

xXx

(word count: 212)


	273. Royal (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Royal

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Roald Dahl Day Event  
Plucky fellas - Write about James Potter

xXx

 **Royal (JamesPetunia** **)**

James had never been to a royal wedding before, but Sirius was marrying Princess Lily, and he couldn't miss his best friend's wedding.

He had never met the princess before, but he had to admit she was a stunning beauty. Sirius was one lucky man, but James saw the green fire in Lily's eyes and knew she'd keep his friend on his toes.

It would be amusing to watch at the very least. That was for sure.

During the ceremony, his eyes kept going to the woman that stood at Lily's side as her maid of honor. Princess Petunia. Princess Lily's older sister by two years.

It was odd that the younger Princess was marrying first, but James had heard snickers geared towards the elder Princess. Everyone said she was so plain in comparison to Lily. She wasn't as smart or fun-loving.

But as James looked at Princess Petunia, his heartbeat sped up. There was something about her, and he found himself mesmerized, especially when her eyes locked with his.

Sirius had pursued Lily single-mindedly; he had a feeling he just found his own princess to pursue.

And like Sirius, he'd be victorious.

One day, it would be Sirius standing at his side as James said his vows to Petunia.

xXx

(word count: 210)


	274. Cake (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Cake

xXx

 **Cake (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily smashed the piece of cake into Regulus' face.

He blinked as it fell off of his lips to a plop onto the table. "What was that for?"

She grinned cheekily. "We are getting married in two weeks, right?"

"Right," he said.

"Well, you promised me a Muggle ceremony as well as a wizarding ceremony so I could celebrate with my extended Muggle family."

"What does that have to do with throwing cake at me?"

"It's part of a Muggle tradition during the reception."

He kept staring at her. "Well, if that's the tradition..." He took a handful of cake and smashed it on her shirt. "Oops. I guess I missed your face."

"You know this means war, right?" she asked.

"Bring it on, Evans. Bring it on."

xXx

(word count: 128)


	275. Vanilla (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Vanilla

xXx

 **Vanilla (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia crawled into bed and snuggled against James.

He held her close, inhaling the vanilla scent of her shampoo as his chin came to rest on the top of her head. "Mmm, my favorite smell," he sighed.

"Really? You like it?" she asked, looking up at him from beneath lowered eyelashes.

"Of course. It smells like you. Why wouldn't I like it?"

"What else do you like about me?"

"Well, I like you lavender perfume. Your flowery dresses. The way you're so neat and tidy, but you don't mind getting down and dirty if you have to. I like everything about you."

"You're such a charmer."

xXx

(word count: 106)


	276. Fuel (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Fuel

xXx

 **Fuel (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily shook her head. "I knew Sirius was a big eater, but I thought _you'd_ have better manners."

With his mouth full, Regulus asked, "What's that muggle saying?" He took another bite. "Oh yes. I need fuel to live."

She grimaced and wrinkled her nose. "Fuel to live doesn't mean you talk with your mouth full. That's just disgusting."

He continued shoveling food into his mouth, not botherinng to slow down..

"And I think you're eating way more than strictly fuel to live."

"I'm not hurting anyone," he said defensively.

She sighed. She'd need to teach Regulus better table manners before their baby was born. She didn't want her son to pick up on his dad's bad habits.

xXx

(word count: 118)


	277. Infant (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Infant

xXx

 **Infant (JamesPetunia** **)**

When James opened the door, he never expected to see Petunia Evans—he inwardly shook his head—Petunia Dursley, with an infant in her arms.

Despite Lily's animosity towards him, he always had a pretty cordial relationship with Petunia after she got over her jealousy because Lily had magic.

And they even flirted a bit, and he thought she liked him as much as he liked her. Then she ended up married to a Muggle, and he assumed it had all been in his head.

That didn't explain why she was here, though. "Petunia?"

"I left Vernon. Can I come in?"

He opened the door wider. "Of course. Sorry about that. Do you need me to get anything for you or your son?"

"No, I have all of Dudley's things, and I'm fine."

James walked her into the living room. "I don't mean to be inhospitable, but why are you here? I thought that when you made your choice, I wouldn't see you again."

She sat down on the couch and asked, "Choice. What choice?"

He sat down on the couch as well, but he made sure there was a good amount of distance between their bodies. "You chose to marry Dursley. I thought there was something between us, but you chose him over me."

She shook her head as she held Dudley close to her chest. "I only chose him because you kissed Lily."

"I did not," James shouted, affronted. "I hadn't even looked at Lily since you and I started flirting."

"She told me..."

"You mean she lied to you."

"Typical Lily," Petunia muttered. "She couldn't stand not being the center of attention. Even though she didn't want you, she didn't want your attention on anyone else. Certainly not her plainer, _Muggle_ sister. She knew Vernon was pursuing me, but she also knew I kept rejecting him because I hoped for something between us. And then she made me believe there wasn't any chance of that happening, so I'd give in to his advances. I feel so stupid."

James glared down at his hands. "Petunia, you're a lot of things. And Muggle might be one of them, but you're neither stupid nor plain." He looked up at her. "I really liked you. In fact, I'm pretty sure I loved you."

She flinched. "Loved? As in past tense?"

"I still care about you, and if you need help now that you're single, I'll do anything to help you. The thing is, though, we're different people now. You're a mother; I've fought in a war. Our feelings might be different as well."

"I'd like to find out before we decide they're different," she whispered.

James moved to sit closer to her, glancing at down at the sleeping baby, before he looked into her eyes. "I'd like to find out too.

xXx

(word count: 469)


	278. Youth (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Youth

xXx

 **Youth (RegulusLily** **)**

"You were an idiot," Lily stated without any hesitation.

"I was a messed up youth," Regulus agreed with a slight nod.

"Not just messed up. You almost broke us up to follow a madman whose ideas you didn't believe in. If you had at least believed in blood supremacy, you could have at least said you were being true to yourself, but that isn't even so."

"I buckled under the pressure my parents were putting on me. I didn't have Sirius' bravery to walk away, and that almost cost me the love of my life. I _know_ I'm an idiot."

She shook her head. "Dear Merlin, I'm in love with an idiot."

xXx

(word count: 112)


	279. Ancestor (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Ancestor

xXx

 **Ancestor (JamesPetunia** **)**

James was looking at his family tree, studying his ancestors.

A hand came down on his shoulder. "Is there a reason for why you're looking at that thing?"

"I'm just trying to see if anyone in the Potter family ever married a Muggle. I see Pure-bloods, some Half-bloods, and a couple of Muggle-borns, but no Muggles."

Petunia sat down next to him. "Does that change things between us?"

James tore his gaze from the Potter family tree and realized his scrutiny might be hurting his fiancée. "No, of course not. I was just curious."

"If you would rather marry someone with magic—" Petunia started, but James cut her off with a firm kiss.

"Stop, Petunia. I've made my choice, and I'm not changing my mind. I want you. I was just curious about my family. I wanted to know if I truly was the Potter rebel, and it looks like I am."

She stared at him, trying to detect a lie, but either he was a very skillful liar or he was telling her the truth. She'd let it go for now, but Petunia would keep watching and waiting, sure he'd change his mind before the wedding happened.

xXx

(word count: 199)


	280. Spouse (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Spouse

xXx

 **Spouse (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily looked at the clock, wondering where her wayward spouse had gone. He had been so secretive lately. He swore he found out something, something that could stop Voldemort.

He wouldn't tell what it was, though. He would only say that it was too dangerous for her to know.

When she asked him what he was planning to do with the information, he promised her he'd put it to good use, and he wouldn't answer any more of her questions.

When they got up this morning, Regulus seemed serious, like he was planning something. He told her he was going to put his plan into motion to make sure Voldemort could be stopped. He wouldn't tell her how, though.

When they kissed before he left, it felt like a goodbye. It couldn't be a goodbye. It _couldn't_ be. _'Regulus, where are you?'_ Lily thought.

xXx

(word count: 144)


	281. Exhilarated (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Exhilarated

xXx

 **Exhilarated (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia breathed harshly as the sweat began to cool on her body. She had never felt so exhilarated. It was amazing.

"So..." James said from beside her, staring straight up at the ceiling.

"So..." Petunia echoed. "That was..."

He turned his head to look at her. "Good. It was good."

It was her first time having sex, so she'd like to think it was more than just good, but she also didn't want to appear too eager. "Yes. Good."

He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking. He shuffled closer to her. "It was better than good." He reached towards and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You're beautiful."

She was sure her whole body was turning red in her pleasure. "I hope this wasn't a onetime thing."

"Definitely not," he promised.

It might have happened because they were drunk and not thinking straight, but next time, it would be because they wanted it. She couldn't wait.

xXx

(word count: 162)


	282. Cabin (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Cabin

xXx

 **Cabin (RegulusLily** **)**

Regulus looked at the brochure. "Really? A cabin in the woods? Come on, Lily, you can't be serious."

She smiled brightly. "Reg, I know you're used to the finer things in life, but I used to go with my family all the time when I was a kid. Before Hogwarts. And it was always so much fun. I'm sure if you give it a chance, you'll find it fun as well."

"I don't want to," Regulus slowly said, trying to avoid looking at his pretty girlfriend.

"Please," she begged.

"No," he stated firmly, but he made the mistake of making eye contact with her.

And as if on cue, she started doing those eyes that never failed to weaken his defenses. "Please? It would mean so much to me."

His shoulders slumped. Why couldn't he ever say no to that face? "Fine," he muttered, defeated.

xXx

(word count: 145)


	283. Criminal (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Criminal

xXx

 **Criminal (JamesPetunia** **)**

It should be criminal the way James Potter makes her feel. He represents everything Petunia hated ever since that day Lily got her letter, and Petunia was told she couldn't go to Hogwarts as way.

James represents everything Petunia told herself she wanted nothing to do with. And yet, when he looks at her, she feels lighthearted and happy. When he smiles at her, she feels like she could float up into the heavens. When he kisses her, she feels at peace, like she could die happy. And when he holds her, she never wants to leave the moment.

She shouldn't want him, but somehow, she does.

xXx

(word count: 107)


	284. Hurt (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Hurt

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Andorra - Song: All the Small Things - Blink 182

xXx

 **Hurt (RegulusLily** **)**

 _Say it ain't so, I will not go_

Lily tried to stop the hurt from overwhelming her. "So what? Are you walking away from me? Giving up on us? Just like that?"

Regulus' face remained impassive. "It's for the best."

"Best for whom? Certainly not for me."

"Lily, all you have to do is pretend we never dated."

"No, I won't let you go."

Regulus sighed tiredly. "There's nothing you can do to get me to change my mind."

Lily stared hard at him before she closed the distance between their bodies and sealed her lips over his in a rough kiss with as much passion as she could.

When they separated, Regulus panted harshly, but he still shook his head. "Nice try, but I'm still not changing my mind."

"Well, guess what? It's not your decision to make. I won't let you walk away from me, not when I know you still love me. If I thought you no longer care about me, I'd give up, but our love is something worth fighting for. You're stuck with me."

"You'd be better off without me."

"I don't care."

"I'll bring you nothing but danger."

"What part of 'I don't care' do you not understand? I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

His grey eyes implored into her own emerald gaze "I don't deserve you."

"That very well might be true, but I'll say it again. You're stuck with me."

xXx

(word count: 239)


	285. Rude (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Rude

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Argentina - Potion: Amortentia

xXx

 **Rude (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia wanted to call Lily rude. She wanted to cal Lily mean, spiteful, and insensitive. How else could one describe a girl who tortured her sister by parading her new boyfriend in front of her sister, especially when the boyfriend had once dated said sister before cruelly breaking it off to date the prettier and magical one?

Still, Petunia didn't say anything. She just watched with forlorn eyes and a hurt heart that broke all over again whenever James smiled at Lily in a way he used to smile at Petunia.

It was one of the times during her self-pity, when she was doing laundry to try to get her mind off of the couple, that she was in Lily's room, folding clothes, and she came across a bottle of something. She opened it and sniffed it. It had a spicy scent, almost like cinnamon.

There was a label on it: Amortentia.

Petunia furrowed her eyebrows. The name sounded familiar. She bit her bottom lip. She went out of the room and walked to the banister and looked from the top of the stairs. Lily and James were in the middle of a heated make-out session.

Petunia grimaced, but at least Lily would be busy for the foreseeable future. She crept back into Lily's room and started looking at the magical textbooks. It was probably a potion, so she immediately went to the large book labeled as such.

She went through it until she saw the word.

 _Amortentia – A love potion._

Lily wasn't just rude; she was horrible. It made sense. Why else would James become such a completely different person? They had been so happy together, and then suddenly, he changed his mind. Petunia knew Lily had continuously tried to get James to date her instead of her non-magical sister, but James always said no, so Lily found a way to make it impossible for James to have a free thought of his own.

She clenched her hands into fists. "You're going down, Lily Evans," she muttered. She would get her boyfriend back if it was the last thing she did.

xXx

(word count: 352)


	286. Worthless (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Worhtless

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Armenia - Setting: Astronomy Tower

xXx

 **Worthless (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily stood on top of the Astronomy Tower. She gazed at the grounds of Hogwarts. There were a couple of students milling around, but overall, it was pretty quiet.

Footsteps sounded behind her. "I noticed you were quiet at dinner."

"Hi, Reg."

"Are you okay?"

She turned her head to look at him. "Have you ever felt worthless?"

Regulus' eyes were pained. "The only family of mine you've met is Sirius, but with my parents, feeling worthless isn't a new feeling. No matter what I do, it's never good enough for them. They'll afraid I'll turn out to be like Sirius—a huge disappointment."

"Wait until they find out your dating a Muggle-born."

He didn't smile even if his eyes seemed a bit lighter at the mention of them dating. "No trying to distract me. Why are you asking me about feeling worthless? There's absolutely no reason for the Great Lily Evans to feel worthless."

"I'm trying to fix things with my sister, mend our relationship, but she refuses to write to me. And when I'm home during the summer, she does her best to not even be in the same room as me, so talking in person is impossible."

Regulus walked closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Lily, I understand you want your sister back, but you can't force a relationship if your sister doesn't want it. Maybe you should give her space. It's possible she'll come to you when she's ready if she doesn't feel pressured."

"I just miss Tuney so much."

He kissed her cheek. "I know."

xXx

(word count: 264)


	287. Frame (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Frame

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Angola - Colour: Amber

xXx

 **Frame (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia was cleaning the house. James always offered to use magic so it would be done faster, and so she wouldn't have to bother, and although his heart was in the right place, it made her angry. She understood he was just trying to make her life easier, but it was like he was throwing the fact that she was a Muggle into her face. She wondered if the bitter jealousy over not having magic when Lily did would ever go away. At least _she_ got the guy in the end.

Petunia didn't let her resentment show and simply said, "I can't do magic, so I don't want to take anything for granted like letting you use magic might make me do. If I want to clean the house by hand, then you should just let me be."

Even if her voice was perfectly even, his eyes had still widened, so he obviously understood she was upset. All he said though was "Whatever you want, Petunia."

She moved the duster over the amber picture frame and stopped, smiling slightly at the picture of James holding their son in the hospital room. He was only a day old and father and son looked so happy.

She wondered if she'd resent Harry when he eventually showed magic. She hoped she wouldn't. She loved him, just like she loved James, with her whole heart, but she still wondered why she couldn't have been given magic. It just wasn't fair. Not fair at all.

xXx

(word count: 250)


	288. Shoot (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Shoot

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Bahrain - AU: Blind Date

xXx

 **Shoot (RegulusLily** **)**

"Shoot, shoot, shoot!" Lily exclaimed as she ran down the sidewalk, the rain pounding the pavement and her body with its ferocity, and she knew she wasn't about to make a good first impression.

When the restaurant came into view, she almost sighed with relief. She ran to the door and flung it open, rushing inside to the warmth of indoors.

The hostess blinked at her. "I see you don't have a car."

Lily fingered her hair, a mess of wet red curls. "I'm meeting a blind date."

The hostess looked Lily up and down. "Do you maybe want to go get cleaned up first? Or dried?"

She grimaced. "Normally, I would, but I'm so late already. It should be under the name Regulus Black."

The hostess, whose nametag Lily finally noticed read Amy, looked at a page in a large leather book. "Okay, here it is. And yes, your date is already seated." She began to lead Lily to a table. "And if I may be as bold as to say so, you got _very_ lucky with your blind date."

When the girls arrived at a table, a tall man with black, shoulder-length black hair stood up.

They stared at each other as Amy left.

"I don't usually look so drenched. And I'm definitely not usually so late."

Regulus smiled. "You don't look so bad drenched. As for being late, the wait was worth it."

Lily blushed. She was glad she let Marlene talk her into this date."

xXx

(word count: 249)


	289. Orchard (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Orchard

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Azerbaijan - Dialogue: "Are you flirting with me?" / "You wish."

xXx

 **Orchard (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia ran through the orchard, James hot on her tail. "You'll never get me," she screamed joyously.

James' laugh could be heard, loud and _close_.

Petunia did her best to speed up, ignoring the apple trees that she passed. At least until she could no longer ignore one by tripping over the root, falling to the ground. Thankfully, the soft grass broke her fall, and she only winced a bit in discomfort.

She attempted to get up and begin running again, but a man fell on top of her and held her close.

"James, let me go," Petunia commanded with a laugh.

James only held her tighter. "Never!" he declared. She struggled a bit, but he refused to loosen his grip. "Tell me Petunia. This little game of 'Catch me if You Can." Was this your idea of being flirty. Tell me. Are you flirting with me?"

Petunia blushed. "You wish."

He nuzzled her neck. "You know how very true that is."

Petunia's breath hitched. "James."

"Petunia, I know you told me your reason for continuously saying no to me, but Lily isn't even an afterthought for me now. You're all I see. You're all I want. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"I'm scared you're going to break my heart," she admitted.

He kissed the spot he had just nuzzled. "If you give me a chance, you'll never regret it," he promised.

Her head was telling her no, but her heart and body were both screaming yes. The majority finally won out, and she whispered the one word that would change everything. "Yes."

xXx

(word count: 267)


	290. Razor (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Razor

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Austria - Word: Abbreviation

xXx

 **Razor (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily held the razor and stared at the abbreviation: RAB. It wasn't the only thing she had of Regulus of course, but this was something he used every day, preserved with magic so he never had to replace it.

She lifted it to her nose and took a delicate sniff. She could swear she smelled his shaving cream on it even though she knew that was a ridiculous notion.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but they didn't fall. She had already cried so much, and she didn't know if she could possibly cry anymore. "Regulus, why did you have to go?" she whispered.

They had only been together for a year after Regulus joined the Order instead of Voldemort because he had fallen in love with Lily. She had already broken up with James because she knew the relationship didn't feel right. It felt right with Regulus, though. So right.

Dumbledore had given him a mission. A _solo_ mission. It had to do with something that could defeat Voldemort once and for all. Lily had protested. Almost no one did solo missions. The only other Order member who sometimes went by himself was Remus, and that was when his missions involved the werewolf packs.

Dumbledore had let her rant about the unfairness of it all, but he had said it was important. And Regulus agreed to do it. Without even a thought of his girlfriend, he agreed to put himself in a life-threatening situation without any backup.

When Lily yelled at him, Regulus kissed her lightly on the lips. "We can never be truly happy together until _he's_ gone for good. And I'm going to do whatever I have to in order to make it happen."

Then he walked out of Headquarters, and that was the last time she saw him.

She fell backward on their—no, _her_ —bed and hugged the razor to her chest. "Regulus, come back," she pled even though she knew no one would grant her deepest wish.

And tears rolled down her cheek. She had been wrong. She _could_ still cry after all.

xXx

(word count: 349)


	291. Shell (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Shell

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Belgium - Game: Bingo

xXx

 **Shell (JamesPetunia** **)**

"This Muggle game is so boring," James groaned as he slumped in his chair, staring at the card of numbers. He felt like a shell of his former Marauder self.

He ignored the caller who called another number: G21.

Petunia elbowed her fiancée. "You promised me you'd try to do more Muggle things once we got engaged. And bingo is a very Muggle game. You just have to give it a chance."

"I'm sitting here, staring at a card of numbers. Where's the excitement? Where's the thrill?"

"Well, I happen to think listening to you talk about Quidditch," she whispered the magical term, wary of Muggle ears all around them, "is boring, but I do it without complaint. And if we're going to be in an equal relationship, then you have to do things I enjoy as well."

"Fine," James said, but his slumped posture didn't change.

The caller called out many more numbers: N2, G7, N9, I17, O3, B22, and O9.

James began to pay attention, realizing he had many of the numbers. He quickly marked them and listened.

More and more of his numbers were covered until a very magical moment happened. He got five in a row diagonally. He stood up and shouted, "Bingo!"

He looked at Petunia with a large grin on his face. "You're right. Bingo _is_ fun."

She simply shook her head in amusement.

xXx

(word count: 230)


	292. Catapult (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Catapult

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Belize - Item: Book

xXx

 **Catapult (RegulusLily** **)**

"You should try to read Muggle books every now and then. Look, this one is about a knight fighting a dragon. You'll like it," Lily said as she pushed the book in Regulus' direction.

Regulus arched an eyebrow but didn't take the proffered item. "Why would I want to do that when the book is obviously false?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "First of all, it's not called false; it's called fiction. Second of all, it can catapult you into a whole new world. I get you don't care about reading about magic since you're a wizard, but it's still fun to read about adventures."

"Lily, I get what you're trying to do, but I don't like to read. Stop trying to change my mind about it."

Lily rested her head on Regulus' shoulder. "I just love reading so much, and I wish you liked it more. And if you read the same books as me, we could talk about the stories. We'd have something in common. Something other than our physical attraction."

Regulus kissed the top of her head. "Who says we need something more than physical attraction to make this work?"

Lily elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "I do."

xXx

(word count: 201)


	293. Reign (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Reign

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Bangladesh - Setting: Beauxbatons

xXx

 **Reign (JamesPetunia** **)**

James and Petunia walked around Beauxbatons, admiring the beauty of the castle. They were in a courtyard, and they passed a circle of girls where one blonde stood in the center as if she was a queen enjoying her reign among the commoners.

He sighed and shook his head. He always hated girls that held their noses up to the air, as if it made them look sophisticated. "Why are we considering the school for Lacey? We both went to Hogwarts. Shouldn't our daughter go as well?"

Petunia smiled at the flowers that lined the walkway. "You know how much I suffered there with my blood status. None of the Slytherins accepted me. Not only was I bullied by other houses, but I was also bullied by my own house. I don't want my daughter to be subjected to such treatment, and they don't care about blood status here as much as they do in the UK."

"Who says Lacey will be bullied?"

"What if she's a Slytherin like me?"

"There have been a few Half-bloods sorted there. Look at Snape, and the Slytherins pretty much left him alone."

Petunia didn't add that it was James and _his_ friends that did the bullying, at least until James got over his infatuation with Lily. "Maybe, but Severus' last name wasn't Potter."

James winched. Yes, Lacey wouldn't have an easy time in Slytherin because of her last name. "There's no guarantee she'll be Slytherin, though. She does have a Gryffindor father."

Petunia arched an eyebrow. "Can you imagine her in Gryffindor?"

James thought about his darling girl. About her drive to succeed. About the underhanded things she did to get her way. Finally, he said, "We better keep looking around to see if Beauxbatons is a good fit for her."

xXx

(word count: 298)


	294. Earring (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Earring

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Burkina - Faso Word: Bridezilla

xXx

 **Earring (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily fastened the earring to her left lobe. "Marlene, you don't think I'm being a bridezilla, do you?"

Marlene laughed. "Lily, you're getting married. You have the right to make sure things are exactly the way you want them."

"But small details like the type of flower centerpieces are on the tables at the reception shouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things, right?"

"Lily, they messed up. They should have double-checked the order, especially when it was for a wedding. It was very unprofessional of them."

"I almost made the delivery boy cry," Lily said with a wince as guilt swarmed her.

"Well, it probably wasn't the delivery boy's fault," Marlene conceded. You should have directed your anger at the florist, but there's nothing wrong with making sure everything is the way it should be. It's your big day. You only get married once." She paused and then added, almost as an afterthought, "Hopefully."

Lily sighed. She didn't like being mean, but so many things had gone wrong as they set up for the day, and she had snapped at a person who didn't deserve it. She'd call the florist at her first chance so she could apologize to the delivery boy.

Right now, she had a wedding to get ready for. Regulus was at the church, and she would soon become the next Mrs. Black. She couldn't keep her future husband waiting.

xXx

(word count: 234)


	295. Grind (JP)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Grind

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Botswana - Word: Bonus

xXx

 **Grind (JamesPetunia** **)**

Petunia wanted to grind her teeth. "So, is that the only reason you're with me? To get to Lily? Because if it is, so help me, I will make you regret the day you kissed me for the first time."

James' eyes widened. He didn't mean to make Petunia think that, but thinking back about what he said, about how he boasted about the steam coming out of Lily's ears, he could understand why Petunia was mislead. "No, no, no, that is not why I'm with you. Upsetting Lily with our relationship is strictly a bonus. I'm with you because I love you."

Petunia blinked, processing the words that came out of his mouth. "You... You love me?"

James slowly nodded, unable to believe he said it as well.

"You never said that before," Petunia uttered.

"Honestly, I said it without even thinking."

A slow smile formed on her face. "If you weren't thinking, then you obviously meant it." She threw her arms around James' neck and hugged him with all of her might. "Oh, James, I love you, too. I do, I do."

James wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He still couldn't believe he said it, but he knew that he meant it. At one time, he thought Lily was his soulmate, but now he knew that had only been childish infatuation. Petunia was his soulmate, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind.

xXx

(word count: 240)


	296. Butterscotch (RL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Butterscotch

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Barbados - Food/Drink: Butterbeer

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** Prompt 179. (drink) Butterbeer

xXx

 **Butterscotch (RegulusLily** **)**

Lily took a delicate sniff. "You told me this was Butterbeer, but it doesn't smell like it." She pushed it over to Regulus so he'd take a sniff to prove her point.

Regulus didn't take the bait. He just grinned. "Taste it."

"I don't put _anything_ in my mouth unless I know what it is."

"It's Butterbeer," Regulus insisted.

"I've smelled Butterbeer, and that's not it," Lily argued. She crossed her arms over her chest and refused to be swayed from what she knew was fact.

"Just taste it. Why the smell is different is a surprise, but I promise it's Butterbeer." Lily still looked unconvinced. "Have I ever led you somewhere that you didn't want to be?"

Lily sighed and lifted the bottle to her lips. She closed her eyes like she was readying herself for the worst and took a quick sip. Her eyes widened, and she quickly finished off the bottle. She then stared at the empty bottle in wonder. "Butterscotch flavored Butterbeer?" She licked her lips, savoring the taste of one of her favorite flavors. "How? There's no such thing."

"There will be soon," Regulus told her.

Lily kept looking at the empty bottle, wishing there was more of the amazing liquid to drink.

"You see, the inventor is planning to put it on the market in about six months."

"And you got a sampling? How?" Lily asked, eyes still fastened to the empty bottle.

Regulus sighed and magically produced another bottle of the Butterscotch Butterbeer. "I know the inventor, and when I told him how much my girlfriend loved anything butterscotch, he gave me some early samples to give to you."

"I have a boyfriend who has friends in very high places," Lily said gleefully, slowly drinking her second bottle, wanting it to last.

"Enjoy it, but I only have sixty more bottles, and it has to last you until the day it officially comes out."

Lily pouted. Only sixty bottles? That just wasn't enough.

xXx

(word count: 330)


	297. Flexible (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Flexible

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Cameroon - Profession: Curse Breaker

 **Are You Crazy Enough to Do it Challenge:  
** 719\. (random prompt) Loving someone is never easy

xXx

 **Flexible (DracoHarry** **)**

Harry watched as Draco got dressed for work. He didn't understand why Draco was fighting him on this. Harry was always the flexible one, bending to Draco's whims. The one time Harry stood firm, and Draco wouldn't even consider what he said.

"Draco, please don't go," Harry begged quietly, his eyes pleading his case.

Draco made sure to not look him directly in the eyes, negating the effect of Harry's infamous puppy dog eyes. Instead, he stood firmly, his feet planted on the floor and a stern expression on his face. "I was a curse breaker before we began dating. It's not like it's new. You knew who I was before our first date, so why it suddenly a problem?"

Harry crossed his arms. "I didn't realize what being a curse breaker entailed. I didn't realize you could get hurt."

Draco softened his stance when he saw the worry. "Harry..."

"You _just_ got out of the hospital because of your injuries. Can't you find a safer job?"

"This is coming from an Auror. Are you kidding me? I never once asked you to quit your job. Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical?"

Harry threw his hands into the air. "I _know_ I'm being hypocritical, but I can't help it. I don't want to see you hurt again."

Draco softly smiled and sat on the bed next to Harry. "Well, _I_ don't want to see you hurt either, but this is who we are. I'm a Curse Breaker, and you're an Auror. These jobs are what make us happy. It wouldn't be fair for either one of us to ask the other to give up a profession they love, right?"

Harry stubbornly stayed silent.

Draco nudged him. "You _know_ I'm right."

"It doesn't mean I have to admit to it," Harry muttered.

Draco laughed. "Loving someone is never easy, and it's even harder when you're constantly worried about them, but we'll make do. We have to."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't help the pout the formed on his lips as Draco went back to getting ready to leave. "You can't take one more day off?"

Draco gave him the look.

"Of course you can't."

xXx

(word count: 365)


	298. Truffle (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Truffle

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Antigua and Barbuda - Character: Albus Severus

xXx

 **Truffle (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Scorpius took a chocolate truffle from the plate and slowly chewed it with his eyes closed, savoring the absolutely delicious taste.

Albus watched his lover, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I'm a little jealous. You look like you might be stuck in ecstasy with that candy, and you never looked that pleased with me."

"I am in ecstasy," Scorpius moaned. He swallowed the bit of chocolate and then licked his lips, wanting to make sure he got every last bit of chocolate off of his fingertips.

"Really? I never understood the draw of chocolate," Albus mused. It was true. Although his brother and sister absolutely loved the sweet, Albus didn't really like it. It always tasted _too_ sweet to him. He preferred salty over sweet any day.

"I'm not going to even dignify that with a response," Scorpius said.

"By saying that, you _did_ dignify it with a response," Albus helpfully pointed out.

Scorpius glared at him. "Just for that, I'm not going to kiss you goodnight."

"You mean I don't get a chocolate kiss? How will I ever survive such tragedy?"

"I guess your punishment _should_ be a chocolate kiss."

Albus grinned. "You'll have to catch me first." And he was off, with Scorpius chasing him through the house. And if the blond caught him, then everyone would win.

xXx

(word count: 220)


	299. Inheritance (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Inheritance

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Estonia - Word: Exquisite

xXx

 **Inheritance (DracoHarry** **)**

"It's exquisite," Harry breathed. It was the newest broom. Even with his inheritance, he was hesitant to buy something so extravagant for himself. He had no problem when it came to buying things for his loved ones, but he hated spending his galleons on himself. It always left him feeling weird.

Draco chuckled. "You should get it."

Harry sighed. "What's the point? It's not like I'm a professional Quidditch player."

"You still play Quidditch," Draco gently reminded him.

"Yes, with _friends_. I don't really think that's worth a new broom, do you?"

Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's torso. "When's the last time you bought yourself anything special? In fact, you still have the same Firebolt you had in our third year. I know it has sentimental value for you, but you can keep it while getting a new, more up-to-date broom. You deserve this treat. Get it for yourself. Spoil yourself a little bit."

Harry shook his head. "I just can't."

Draco watched his boyfriend walk away with a frown. Harry would never understand he deserved good things every now and then, but it was Draco's job to make him see it.

X

"I know your birthday isn't for another month, but I couldn't resist," Draco said, handing Harry a long box.

"Really? You couldn't wait to give me a present?"

Draco's smile was so happy. "Open it," he ordered.

Harry put the box down on the table and lifted the cover off of it. For some reason, he just wasn't surprised. "You got me the broom."

"You might not want to spoil yourself, but I certainly can. So enjoy it, and no, you can't return it. I won't allow you to."

Harry thought about arguing, but he really didn't want to let the broom go, so this one time, he'd allow Draco to win.

He grabbed the broom and heading for the backdoor. "Come on, I want to try it out in the sky." Draco happily followed. Maybe he'd even be able to convince Harry to let him have a turn on the new broom. He certainly hoped so.

xXx

(word count: 351)


	300. Jasmine (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Jasmine

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Denmark - AU: Different House!AU

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Trick or Treat  
(song) "Best Day of My Life" by American Authors

xXx

 **Jasmine (AlbusScorpius** **)**

 _I'm never gonna look back  
Woah, never gonna give it up  
No, please don't wake me now  
_ _This is gonna be the best day of my life_

Albus sat at the Gryffindor table. He looked at the plant that was laid on the table as if it was waiting for him. He picked it up and studied it, recognizing the look of jasmine when he saw it. He brought it to his nose and sniffed and the delicate scent confirmed its identify even if he hadn't known what it was.

He smiled. It was one of his favorite scents, and it was also a useful ingredient in Potions. Whoever placed it at his normal seat knew what it meant to Albus.

His heart fluttered, and he snuck a quick look at the Slytherin table. A blonde boy was watching Albus, but he was obviously trying to be discrete about it.

When their eyes connected, Scorpius Malfoy blushed bright red and quickly averted his eyes to stare at his plate.

Albus' heart thumped even harder in his chest. For some reason, he had a feeling today was going to be the best day of his life. He couldn't describe how he knew that, but he did.

X

Scorpius studied his shoes as he walked to Transfiguration. He hoped his gift to Albus would be well received. Things were difficult. Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't mix too much; there was still too much hostility left over from the war his dad had been a part of, but Albus had never looked at Scorpius as just another dirty snake.

They talked to each other in their shared classes, and although Albus' cousin, Rose, never made her disdain for him a secret, Albus thankfully didn't seem to share her feelings.

He was nice to Scorpius, and there were a couple of times that he could have sworn that Albus was flirting. That was why he gave the gift to Albus, hoping to show he was interested, but it also wasn't that forward if he had read the signs wrong.

"That was a very nice gift," Albus said from behind him.

Scorpius didn't jump. He looked at Albus as the Gryffindor came to walk at his side and couldn't help but notice how good he looked in maroon. Then again, he could probably wear a paper bag and still look good to Scorpius. "How do you know it was from me?"

Albus smiled coyly. "Call it a hunch."

Scorpius went back to studying his shoes. "I'm glad you liked it."

"So, Hogsmeade is this weekend."

Scorpius nodded and held his breath, wondering if it was finally going to happen.

"Would you like to be my date?"

Scorpius couldn't help the wide grin that spread across of his face. If this was a dream, he hoped he'd never wake up.

xXx

(word count: 446)


	301. Steady (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Steady

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Guinea - Creature/AU: Ghost

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **The Haunted House  
 **Write about a wedding or write about a ghostly couple. Prompt:** **couple**

xXx

 **Steady (DracoHarry** **)**

Harry stared at the ghostly figure. He had only seen it a couple of days ago. He wasn't sure why it appeared to _him_ of all people. Was it because Harry had been there when he died? Did Harry feel guilty about not being able to save him, and that manifested in the ghost taking shape before him?

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if that was the reason.

"Still staring, Potter?" Draco asked snidely.

"Malfoy, you're a ghost. Maybe you could try being a little nicer. Don't you think?"

"Why? Will you kill me if I'm not?"

Harry looked away. "You shouldn't joke about your death like that."

Draco hovered behind him. "I'm dead. If I want to joke about it, it's not your place to tell me not to."

Harry put his hand on the wall to steady himself. "You shouldn't have died."

Draco floated closer. "Believe it or not, Potter, I don't blame you for that day. You tried to help me, tried to pull me on the broom and get me out when the fire started. You just couldn't grip my hand enough, and I slipped. You did everything you could, but maybe I was meant to die that day. You need to move on and stop blaming yourself for the people that you couldn't save and instead, you should remember the people you _did_ save."

"Move on?" Harry scoffed. "Are you moving on? You're not because if you were, you'd be in the afterlife instead of stuck as a ghost."

"I'm not stuck as a ghost because I can't accept my death. My ghostliness is for a different reason."

Harry faced him. "Really? And what's that?"

"Love. I loved someone, and I couldn't move on when that person is still alive."

"If you love someone, why are you tormenting me? You should go annoy her instead."

"Maybe I am tormenting _him_."

Harry's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious, but I know you have a life to live, so maybe I should leave you alone so you can have the full life that you deserve. Just know, I'll be waiting for you."

Draco faded.

Harry blinked. He wasn't sure if Draco was gone or just invisible to his eyes.

"Draco?" he called.

Nothing. There wasn't even a whisper of sound.

X

Draco looked at himself. The last time he looked at himself, he had been a 152-year old man. Now, he looked like an 18-year old. Transparent, but an 18-year old nonetheless.

"Weird, huh?" an oh-so-familiar voice remarked.

Harry faced Draco. "You waited."

"I told you I'd wait for you."

"I didn't think you'd wait for over 100 years."

Draco shrugged. "I had nothing better to do so why not?"

"So, we're both ghosts," Harry stated.

Draco nodded. "So, do you want to spend an eternity with me?"

The very thought frightened Harry. "I think I may need some time to think about that."

Draco gestured. "Go ahead. I have all of the time in the world."

xXx

(word count: 503)


	302. Exalt (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Exalt

Writing Club  
 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Headcanon #8: Albus S. Potter was afraid of accepting his sexuality. - Jas (TheRottenJas)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Grenada - Dialogue: "Girlfriend? No. Not really my area."

xXx

 **Exalt (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Albus tried to bask in Rose's exalt. "I mean, seriously, you can have any girl you want. They're practically lining up at your door, begging you to go on a date with them. Not even James or Teddy was that popular with girls at our age. It's amazing. All you have to do is smile, and they just about swoon. I can't believe you don't have a girlfriend."

Albus flinched. And there was it. The reason he couldn't enjoy his cousin's praise. Rose still thought he was straight and simply hadn't found a girl he liked enough to date.

And he was afraid to tell her the truth. He was afraid to tell _anyone_ the truth.

X

Scorpius smirked knowingly at Albus' sad expression when he sat down. "What's the problem?"

Albus stayed silent.

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus' dewy-eyed expression. "Let me take a wild guess. Girlfriend problems?"

Albus scrunched up his nose. "Girlfriend? No. Not really my area."

Scorpius wanted to shout, 'No kidding,' but he kept his opinion to himself. Instead, he said, "Why? According to Rose, you have girls panting for your attention."

"Even if they want my attention, it doesn't mean I want theirs."

"Because you're gay," Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

Albus jumped and stared at Scorpius. "I'm not gay," he denied.

"Yes, you are. You're just too afraid to admit it."

Albus thought about continuing to lie, but he told Scorpius everything. "Okay, I'm gay. So what? I'm not telling my family. I'm not ready."

Scorpius put a hand on Albus' lap. "I'm not saying you have to tell them. I only told my dad when I felt ready, and you should only tell _your_ family when you feel ready."

Albus stupidly blinked as his brain processed the words that left Scorpius' mouth. "You're gay?"

Scorpius smirked. "Yes, I am. Does that excite you?"

Albus blushed. He would be lying if he said he didn't have a crush on Scorpius, but to actually admit to it...

"It's okay if it does excite you. I would love for you to be excited by it."

Albus looked at Scorpius and whispered, "I'm excited."

Scorpius squeezed Albus' leg. "Good."

Albus wasn't ready to come out, but maybe he didn't need to be alone with his secret.

xXx

(word count: 379)


	303. Caravan (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Caravan

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Suriname - Action: Sunbathing

xXx

 **Caravan (DracoHarry** **)**

 _Muggle!AU_

Harry glared at the road as he steered the wheel. He thought it would be so much fun to have a caravan holiday. It was a way for him and his lover to spend some quality time together. Time that wasn't spent in front of the television, or listening to the radio, or talking about work.

But were they together, basking in each other's company?

The answer was a resounding no.

While Harry was driving the caravan, where was Draco?

He was laying on the roof—it was made for it and completely safe—sunbathing.

Harry didn't see the point as Draco was pale as could be and never tanned.

After another hour of being alone inside of the caravan, Harry got fed up. He stopped driving, placing it in park in the middle of the street—it was practically deserted so he wasn't worried about other drivers being annoyed—and went to the ladder. He climbed up to the roof and glared at Draco who wore sunglasses as he laid on a low chair.

"Enjoying yourself?" he snapped.

"Very much so. Are you ready to join me?" Draco lazily asked.

" _Someone_ needs to drive."

Draco lifted his sunglasses up. "Why? Why not just park someone and enjoy the hot weather?"

Harry blinked. He hadn't thought of that. He went back downstairs and started driving. His mission: find somewhere out of the way to park. Then he could finally get his much needed quality time with his lover.

xXx

(word count: 248)


	304. Cruel (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Cruel

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Trinidad and Tobago - Dialogue: "Tell me everything."

xXx

 **Cruel (AlbusScorpious** **)**

"Rose can be so cruel," Albus glumly said. He toyed with his robe, unable to stop himself from fidgeting.

Scorpius made himself comfortable on the bed next to his boyfriend. "Tell me everything."

"My dad and mum accepted I'm gay. They don't care as long as I'm happy. My brother and sister have been great as well. So has Teddy and Hugo. Most of my other cousins don't seem to have much of an opinion one way or another either. Does Rose have an opinion? Of course, she does, and her opinion is that it's wrong. I'm not sure how she and Hugo are brother and sister when they're so different. She hasn't stopped her snide remarks since I've come out."

Scorpius gently rubbed Albus' back between his shoulder blades. "Are you sure it's the gay thing that she's upset about?"

"Well, considering that's what she keeps referring to..." Albus trailed off and imploringly looked at Scorpius.

"Maybe it's the fact that you're dating me, and she has always been vocal about her dislike of me."

Albus bit his bottom lip and studied his lap as he thought about Scorpius' deduction. "I guess I hadn't thought about that, but you might be right."

"She may never get over it," Scorpius warned.

Albus sighed. He and Rose used to be so close since their parents were best friends and they were the same age. But when Albus went into Slytherin and became friends with Scorpius, she grew angry and continuously lashed out at him. Rose might never come around, but he wasn't willing to give up Scorpius to get her approval. If it came down to it, Scorpius won in Albus' heart, and Rose would just have to get used to it.

xXx

(word count: 291)


	305. Ignore (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Ignore

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Algeria - Animagus

xXx

 **Ignore (DracoHarry** **)**

Draco tried to ignore the animagus that was sniffing him and looking up at him with huge puppy dog eyes. The black dog with a green stripe down his back nuzzled him. When he _still_ didn't get the attention he craved, he made a low keening sound and placed his paws on Draco's knee, doing his best to look cute.

The blonde steadfastly refused to look at him. "Go away," he muttered.

The animagus didn't leave his spot, and with a long suffering sigh, Draco stared into bright green eyes that matched the stripe on his back. "Harry, I'm mad at you. You being in that form won't make me any less mad."

The animagus shuffled backward and transformed back into his boyfriend of almost three years. "I said I was sorry. Why isn't that good enough?"

Draco stood up and started pacing. "If it was the first time, it _would_ have been good enough. But this wasn't the first time you allowed your irrational jealousy to rule your mouth. I've never given you a reason to doubt me, and I wish you'd trust me."

"I _do_ trust you," Harry insisted.

Draco stared at him hard. "Is that why you asked me if I was sleeping with Blaise?"

"You can't honestly say you don't see his interest in you or how he always tries to put himself between us?" Harry sarcastically asked.

"Of course I've seen it, but if _I'm_ not interested, who cares if he is? Harry, I've chosen to be with you. Either you trust me or you don't. And if you don't, I'm not sure we have a future. You should think about that."

And with that, Draco walked away, taking Harry's heart with him.

xXx

(word count: 288)


	306. Ruthless (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Ruthless

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Around the World in 31 Days  
Iraq - Item: Invisibility Cloak

xXx

 **Ruthless (AlbusScorpius** **)**

"I can't believe you stole James' Invisibility Cloak," Scorpius said with a laugh as he touched the soft fabric. "I didn't know you were so ruthless."

Albus looked at the Potter heirloom as he remembered the disappointment he felt when his dad gave it to James instead of him. "It belongs to the Potter family. I have every right to use it if I want to."

"Technically, but it's also technically James', and maybe you should have asked him instead of just secretly taking it."

Albus frowned. "He would have just said no." He shook his head and looked at Scorpius. "You said you wanted to sneak out tonight so we can be alone, without the other Slytherins interrupting. _This_ is the way we can do it without being caught."

Scorpius took the fabric and admired it. "I still can't believe I'm holding an Invisibility Cloak. They're so rare. It's amazing."

Albus took the cloak back and put it in his trunk for safekeeping until that night. "Okay, listen, we'll use it tonight to sneak out after curfew. Maybe we can go to one of the unused Greenhouses. Tomorrow, I'll sneak it back into James' belongings, and he'll never know it was gone."

It was a good plan, but James was always one step ahead of his younger siblings and many cousins. And for the following week, every time Albus was the recipient of a prank, Scorpius just shook his head and said, "I told you so."

xXx

(word count: 247)


	307. Abnormal (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Abnormal

 **Hogwarts Life Challenge:** Stage Five, Part one of two  
Staying at School - Alternatively, write about a change in a character's life.

xXx

Muggle!AU

 **Abnormal (HarryDraco** **)**

Draco never thought he'd be abnormal. All through school, he dated girls. Dating girls were normal. Dating girls were something all boys should do.

Then, when he met Harry Potter at a dance club, all he can see was the raven-haired, green-eyed boy. No other girl held a candle to him.

Draco found himself feeling things he only ever associated with girls. He found himself extremely turned on and wondering what Harry would look like naked.

When their eyes met across the dance floor, and Harry smiled at him, Draco's heart thundered. He could have sworn if the music wasn't so loud, he'd hear it the thump-thump.

And when they walked towards each other, Draco felt like it was a magnetic force pulling him toward the other boy.

And then Harry touched his chest lightly, and Draco was lost.

xXx

(word count: 139)


	308. Stain (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Stain

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
Both think their love is unrequited but it's not

 **The Musical Category Competition:** Hamilton  
Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story - Write about remembering or honouring the dead.

 **Hogwarts Life Challenge:** Stage Five, Part two of two  
As a present to you, write about whatever you want.

xXx

 **Stain (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Scorpius stared at the stain. He remembered when his mother's blood dirtied the handkerchief. It was when her illness got worse. His dad wanted to spell it clean, to erase the evidence, but Scorpius clutched it to his chest, not wanting to forget about much his mother suffered before she passed.

His vision blurred and a hiccupping sob broke free as the memories assaulted him.

Soft footsteps echoed from somewhere behind him, but Scorpius didn't look. He already knew who it was anyway. There's only one person it would be.

"I thought you might be here," Albus softly murmured. He knelt down next to Scorpius.

"Go away," Scorpius said, eyes shut tightly as he held the handkerchief in tight fists.

"I can't do that. Not when you're like this."

Scorpius didn't say anything for a moment, but then he admitted, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"It's the one year anniversary of your mum's death. It's okay to be sad, and it's okay to show that sadness. Let me be here for you."

"If you knew, you'd be far away from me. You'd probably be disgusted."

Albus shuffled closer. "There's nothing you could possibly say that would disgust me."

In his right mind, Scorpius would never admit what was running through his head. But his good sense was clouded by his pain, and he wasn't thinking clearly. He knew what he was feeling was unrequited, and if he told Albus, he'd lose his best friend, but right then, all he wanted to do was be left alone. "How about this? I love you. As in I love you in the 'I want to shag you' kind of way."

There was silence.

"Well, don't you want to leave? Go! Run away!" Scorpius shouted.

Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius as the blond shook. He wanted to admit that he loved Scorpius too, but an admission of love shouldn't be when Scorpius was suffering so much. Scorpius probably wouldn't believe it right then and there anyway.

Albus never thought Scorpius would ever return his feelings, but he'd wait until the time was right to tell the blond. Right now, Albus would concentrate on being a friend. Later, he could be more.

xXx

(word count: 372)


	309. Rocket (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Rocket

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
Enemies to Lovers

 **The Musical Category Competition:** West Side Story  
Tony - Alternatively, write about Draco Malfoy.

xXx

 **Rocket (HarryDraco** **)**

Harry glared at Draco. If he was a rocket, he was sure steam would be coming out of his ears. "I hate you!"

"Well, I'm not fond of you either, Potter," Malfoy snarled. "I thought I was done with you when we left school, but here we are once again."

Harry crossed his arms. "How about you pretend you don't know me, and I pretend I don't know you? Then everybody wins."

"I thought you wanted to be an Auror. Why don't you go do that? Then we wouldn't have to deal with each other and everybody really _would_ win."

It took everything in Harry to not hex Draco's superior smirk away. "If I want to be a lawyer, then I'm going to be a lawyer, and no one, especially not you, will change my mind."

X

"So, the whole pretending we don't know each other thing doesn't work if we're forced to work together on a case," Draco surmised as they looked over the court document.

Harry took a breath. He pointed his wand at something and muttered a charm to highlight the line, knowing he'd have to refer back to it in the future. "I agree, but we both want to help this person, and our boss said we were the best Defense Lawyers in the firm, and if we worked together, we were more likely to win. You want to win, don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, but I'm sure I could do it without _you_."

Harry tore his gaze away from the document and raised his eyebrows at Draco. "You're willing to risk Hamilton's freedom because of your cockiness?"

Draco remained silent, and that was answer enough.

X

 _"Why_ did you become a lawyer?" Draco asked out of the blue.

Harry answered without thinking. "My godfather went to Azkaban for something he didn't do. I want to try to stop the same thing from happening to other people."

"What if the people you're defending actually did it?"

"One of the agreements I made with Fox when he hired me was I get to choose the cases I take on, and I only take the ones when I'm sure of the defendant's innocence."

"Must be nice being the boy-who-lived," Draco remarked.

"It has _some_ advantages," Harry agreed.

And they went back to work. Quietly preparing for the upcoming trial.

X

They won the case. Hamilton was free to go back to his life.

Harry and Draco shared a drink at Harry's place in celebration, and somehow, they ended up in bed, bringing each other to orgasm over and over again.

When it was over, both of them kept quiet, unsure if this changed anything.

Finally, Draco nonchalantly said, "We're doing this again, right?'

Harry smiled, hidden by the darkness. "Yes, yes we are."

xXx

(word count: 468)


	310. Lawn (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Lawn

xXx

 **Lawn (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Scorpius walked up the cobbled pathway and stopped when he saw Albus laying down on the front lawn.

He raised his eyebrows at the sight and walked over to his boyfriend. "It's still daylight so you can't be stargazing, so I can only _imagine_ what you're doing."

Albus' eyes were closed. "Lily is throwing a temper tantrum, and my brother is in our bedroom with a _friend_."

"Why the emphasis on the word 'friend?'" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Because it's a girl, and I don't believe she's just a friend. I believe that he's just telling our parents that so he can have her in our bedroom."

"I doubt your parents are that stupid."

"Not stupid, but they do like to pretend their children haven't grown up."

"They do know we're dating, right?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't know, don't care." He finally opened his eyes. "Lay down with me?"

"If my dad saw me laying down on the ground, I'd never hear the end of it."

"He's not here, is he?" Albus asked with a mischievous smirk.

Scorpius returned it and laid down. What his father didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

xXx

(word count: 189)


	311. Powder (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Powder

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
Bed Sharing

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: ** National Princess Day  
Zelda - Write about a popular or well-known character

xXx

 **Powder (DracoHarry** **)**

Harry pounded on his pillow, wishing he was strong enough to turn it into powder. But alas, all it did was become flatter. That certainly wouldn't make it any more comfortable. He sighed forlornly, wishing he could sleep. If only, nightmares didn't plague him.

There was a light knock on his door.

"Come in," Harry grumbled.

Draco opened the door and peeked inside. "Is there a reason you're being so very loud?"

"What? Are you trying to get your beauty sleep?" Harry questioned his roommate sarcastically.

"Of course. I know _you've_ never seen the importance of beauty sleep," he looked Harry up and down with an exaggerated grimace, "but _I_ have my appearance to keep up."

"Sorry, but I can't sleep."

Draco's expression changed to one of concern. "Nightmares again?'

Harry silently nodded.

"I thought you haven't had one in a while."

Harry looked away guiltily.

"You lied!" Draco gasped, his voice dripping with angry accusation.

Harry didn't answer.

"How could you lie? I would have helped you if I had known."

"That's why I didn't tell you. You shouldn't have to help me. I'm not a baby that should have to be taken care of."

"Harry, we're friends, and friends help each other. If our roles were reversed, you'd do whatever you could to help me, and don't you deny it."

He knew Draco was right.

Draco walked into the room and grabbed Harry's hand. "Come on, we're doing the one thing I know helps you sleep."

Harry allowed himself to be pulled to Draco's room.

When they entered, Draco immediately went to the bed and Harry reluctantly followed.

They climbed into bed, their legs touching each other.

"Don't you think we're too old to share a bed?" Harry asked.

"Not if it helps you get a good night sleep," Draco mumbled. He shifted, and his leg pressed even harder against Harry's.

Harry swallowed. He'd never admit it out loud, but he like sharing a bed with Draco. In fact, he liked it a little _too_ much, which was why he kept his continuing nightmares a secret.

Draco thought this would help him sleep, but he felt even more awake than before. And _other_ body parts were awakening as well.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

xXx

(word count: 379)


	312. Castle (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Castle

xXx

 **Castle (AlbusScorpious** **)**

Scorpius stood alone at her gravesite. His dad stood a bit away, giving Scorpius some alone time with his mother.

Albus didn't give Scorpius space, though. He never did, but Scorpius didn't mind.

"Can I do anything for you?" Albus softly asked.

Without looking at his boyfriend, Scorpius reached behind him and blindly sought out Albus.

Albus took the proffered hand.

"Just keep being my castle."

It was an odd metaphor, but Albus understood. Scorpius wanted him to keep being there, strong and stable, ready to protect Scorpius from even the harshest winds.

And Albus would do that. He wasn't going anywhere.

xXx

(word count: 102)


	313. Fossil (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Fossil

xXx

 **Fossil (DracoHarry** **)**

Draco stood up, and he could have sworn he heard his bones creak. "I feel like a fossil," he moaned. He missed being young. He missed feeling vibrant and energetic. He missed feeling as if he could do whatever he wanted to do.

Harry stood up as well, fighting back a wince. His knee sure was bothering him today. It must be getting cold outside. "Well, I don't feel that young either, but at least we still have each other."

"Look at me. How could you love me with how old I am?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "How could _you_ love _me_?" he returned.

Draco's eyes were soft. "Because I still see the boy I fell in love with when I was at Hogwarts."

Harry took his husband's hand. "As do I."

They might feel like they were old fossils, but at least they were old fossils together.

xXx

(word count: 148)


	314. Identical (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Identical

xXx

 **Identical (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Lily and Rose wore identical smiles. It was creepy, and it made Albus shudder in sheer terror at what it could mean.

"What?" Albus hesitantly asked, already dreading the answer.

" _We_ are going to plan your wedding," Lily said triumphantly.

Rose nodded emphatically. "It's going to be _the_ event of the year. Everyone will be talking about it."

Albus looked at Scorpius who seemed uncaring about what was about to happen. "You're okay with this?"

Scorpius shrugged. "What could it hurt? If they want to plan it, I say less work for us."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Famous last words," he muttered.

Scorpius might have known the girls for years, but he still didn't get it. When the two of them teamed up, everyone should run for cover.

xXx

(word count: 128)


	315. Adolescent (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Adolescent

xXx

 **Adolescent (DracoHarry** **)**

When they were two adolescents, they hated each other. Neither Draco nor Harry could imagine their relationship evolving beyond their mutual hatred.

Years passed, and they both faced many trials and tribulations. It was mostly separate, but sometimes, their lives intersected while dealing with these obstacles. And because of what they faced, they grew up. They learned what was truly important, and their petty differences didn't even make the top ten.

And now, nearly twenty years after they first met that fateful day in Madam Malkin's shop, they, they were getting ready to celebrate their seven years as a married couple.

Harry pressed a kiss to his husband's lips. "Everyone is waiting downstairs for the guests of honor. Shouldn't we grace them with our presence?"

Draco took off his shirt, his eyes taking in Harry's sculpted chest. "Why bother? We're happily married and it's our anniversary. If we want to spend some time in bed, it's our prerogative, isn't it?"

Harry grinned. "I like the way you think." He quickly removed his trousers. Their guests wouldn't be surprised if they were late. After all, it wouldn't be the first time they were late because they got caught up in each other. And it certainly wouldn't be the last time.

xXx

(word count: 209)


	316. Soul (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Soul

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **National Princess Day  
Beatrice - Write a designer!AU.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Cliche Day  
Soulbonding

xXx

 **Soul (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Albus took the measurements with the tape. He had been Scorpius Malfoy's designer for years, but Scorpius looked like he might have gotten a bit taller, so it was better safe than sorry.

"So, what's the verdict?" Scorpius asked.

Albus took the measurements one more time to make sure he was accurate, and he huffed a short laugh. "Congratulations. You're two inches taller."

Scorpius nodded. "My father and grandfather are tall men, so I'm not that surprised that I'm not done growing yet."

Albus' dark blue eyes, almost midnight in color, met Scorpius' grey eyes, an unusual eye color that he inherited from his father side.

He felt it again.

It was something he had been feeling quite often lately. A tugging on his soul.

When it started years ago, it was very slight—easy to ignore—but it got harder and more persistent as time passed.

And now, it was all Albus could think about. He wondered if Scorpius was going through the same turmoil.

As f he had read his mind, Scorpius said, "I feel it too. And no, I can't read your mind _exactly_. It's more like an impression, a feeling of what you're feeling.

"What do you think it means?"

"My parents are soul bonded, and when I told them about the feelings I was experiencing, they said it sounded like what they went through."

Albus crossed his arms over his chest. "You're just telling me _now_ when you've probably known for a while?"

Scorpius looked guilty, but his face soon became resolved. "You weren't ready to admit there was something between us, and until you were, you'd only deny the truth."

Albus didn't disagree with Scorpius' apt assessment. "Still, you should have tried to tell me."

Scorpius cupped Albus' cheek. "I knew the bond had to be strong before you'd even _begin_ to believe me. I know you well enough to know that."

Albus tried to avert his eyes, but Scorpius didn't let him.

"And now that you know, we can deal with this head-on. Al, it's going to be you and me. Us against the world."

Scorpius had seen his parents, and he knew his words were true. Soul bonding was rare, and when it happened, it wasn't celebrated like it should have been. Instead, the bonded par was treated like they were outcasts.

Albus would need to be strong and so would Scorpius. And until Albus could be strong on his own, Scorpius would be strong for the both of them.

xXx

(word count: 418)


	317. Euphoria (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Euphoria

xXx

 **Euphoria (DracoHarry** **)**

Draco had never such euphoria in his life. He never thought he could be this happy. He cupped Harry's cheek with a gentle palm. "I have to ask. Are you _sure_ this is what you want? People won't be happy."

Harry's emerald eyes fluttered close as he leaned into Draco's hand. "I'm more than sure. You're all that I want, and everyone else will just have to deal with it."

"That's all I needed to hear," Draco said. He leaned closer and sealed his lips over Harry's.

Harry moaned and returned the kiss.

Euphoria washed over Draco once again. _This_ was what true happiness felt like.

xXx

(word count: 106)


	318. Welcome (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Welcome

xXx

 **Welcome (AlbusScorpius** **)**

When Draco came to the door, his smile was one of welcome. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was scare away the person that made his son so happy.

Even so, Albus wore a look of abject fear. "Hello, Sir."

Draco continued smiling. His son's boyfriend or not, it was always fun to mess with a Potter. "What's with the look, Albus?"

"I-I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed back over here."

"You've been here plenty of times. Your newfound romance with Scorpius doesn't change anything."

Albus' shoulders slumped. "Good. Scorpius had been scared about how you'd feel about having a gay son."

Draco thought about his own crush on a different Potter, a crush that was never returned. He clapped a hand on Albus' shoulder. "Trust me. I _completely_ understand."

xXx

(word count: 134)


	319. Creepy (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Creepy

xXx

 **Creepy (DracoHarry** **)**

Harry wore a creepy smile.

Draco quickly shook his head. "No."

The smile didn't waver.

Draco shook his head again and said more forcibly, "No."

Harry pouted. "It's only one little meal at the Burrow."

"No."

Harry frowned. "When you asked me to, I went to Malfoy Manor for dinner, and you do remember how utterly unwelcomed I was, right?"

"That's different."

"Yes, it is. The Weasleys will at least _try_ to make you feel like you belong there."

"You went to Malfoy Manor because they're my parents."

"The Weasleys might not be blood, but they're the only family I've ever known," Harry reminded him.

Draco closed his eyes. He knew he wasn't going to win, not when it was something Harry wanted so much. It was time to admit defeat. "Fine."

xXx

(word count: 132)


	320. Hostile (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Hostile

xXx

 **Hostile (AlbusScorpius** **)**

"You didn't have to act so hostile towards her," Albus said.

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate Zoey Thomas."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Zoey is great."

"Of course _you_ think that. She flirts with you and treats you as if you're the sun to her moon."

Albus started grinning. "Scorp, are you jealous?"

Scorpius didn't answer.

Albus continued grinning. "Do you remember what you said when I got upset about Jenna flirting with you?"

Scorpius still didn't answer.

"You said 'I have a boyfriend, so why would I want her?' The same goes for me, so stop with the jealousy. It's beneath you."

Scorpius finally allowed a smile to grace his lips, and he took Albus' hand. "When you're right, you're right."

xXx

(word count: 132)


	321. Rotten (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Rotten

xXx

 **Rotten (DracoHarry** **)**

Something smelled rotten. Harry wrinkled his nose in distaste. "What is that?" he wondered out loud. He walked into the kitchen. "Um, what are you doing?"

Draco's face was dirty. The kitchen was dirty. Steam was rising from a pot, and whatever smelled was coming from that pot.

"Cooking a birthday dinner for you?" Draco said, but it sounded more like a question.

Harry nodded. "That's... nice."

"I know it smells. I'm not sure what I did wrong."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away from the pot and foul odor. "Well, you'll never be a chef, but it's the thought that counts."

Draco pouted, and Harry kissed it away.

xXx

(word count: 111)


	322. Revolve (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Revolve

xXx

 **Revolve (AlbusScorpius** **)**

"My whole life doesn't revolve around you, and yours shouldn't revolve around me."

Scorpius shyly averted his eyes. "So if I wanted to hang out with some friends without you..."

"Then you should," Albus encouraged. "Did I ever make you believe we had to do _everything_ together?"

"My mother and father were like that," Scorpius explained.

"Maybe that worked for them, but not every relationship is like that. My mum and dad do their own things when they want to. So does my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. What works for one relationship doesn't necessarily work for another."

Scorpius smiled. "I'm so glad I have such a wise and all-knowing boyfriend."

Albus rolled his eyes. "What would you do without me?"

"Hopefully, I'll never have to find out."

xXx

(word count: 128)


	323. Hummingbird (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Hummingbird

xXx

 **Hummingbird (DracoHarry** **)**

Draco and Harry watched Rose with wide eyes after Hermione and Ron had left. It was their first time babysitting the two-year-old without a third person present to assist.

It had only been two minutes, and they were already missing that third.

"She's flittering around like a hummingbird," Draco exclaimed.

Harry didn't even look at his boyfriend of five years. His entire focus was on the little girl. "Flittering? Hummingbird? Who says things like that?"

"I do," Draco said before he rushed over to Rose before she dropped a glass picture frame that looked like the perfect toy to her.

"Come on. It'll be okay. It'll be fun," Harry, always the optimist, said.

It wasn't fun; it was exhausting.

"Watching Rose made me even gladder that I'm gay. No accidental pregnancy to be afraid of."

Harry looked at the blond. "So, you don't want to _ever_ have kids? " They might be gay, but there were ways they could become parents. Harry hadn't even considered the idea that Draco wouldn't want to be a father.

Draco sighed. "I guess it's time for one of _those_ talks."

xXx

(word count: 186)


	324. Perfume (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Perfume

xXx

 **Perfume (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Albus sniffed and then scrunched up his nose at the flowery scent he detected. "If I wasn't sure you were completely gay, I'd be a bit worried about a strange woman's perfume being all over you."

Scorpius laughed."You have _nothing_ to worry about."

"I know, but I'm also curious. If you're not having an affair, why do you smell like a florist shop threw up on you?"

My mother's birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get her some perfume."

"Oh? How did that work out for you?"

"Well, I got the perfume."

"And?" Albus smirked knowingly.

" _And_ she got angry when she gave me her number, and I told her I wasn't interested."

Albus ruefully shook his head. "I knew it."

Scorpius pouted. "I can't help that I'm irresistible."

"Or that you have a gigantic ego."

"Of course."

"Of course."

xXx

(word count: 142)


	325. Queen (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Queen

xXx

 **Queen (DracoHarry** **)**

"Queen Narcissa, please, you must help."

The Queen didn't smile. "You know the rules, and my husband isn't known for flexibility."

"But what about your son?" For the first time, Harry saw a crack in her cold demeanor when she flushed. "I love him, and he loves me. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"My husband would never allow the heir to the royal throne to be in an openly homosexual relationship, not when it's his duty to marry and conceive the next heir."

"If you really wanted to I know you could find a way to overrule him. Think about Draco, Your Majesty."

He bowed slightly and left her to her pondering. He just hoped he got through to her.

xXx

(word count: 122)


	326. Dungarees (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Dungarees

xXx

 **Dungarees (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Albus held up the overalls for Scorpius to see. "Wouldn't Alyssa look cute in these?"

"You can't be serious. You can't want our daughter to wear dungarees. She's a Malfoy for Merlin's sake!"

Albus did his best to stifle his laughter as he arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? I love how you maintain you're _nothing_ like your dad, but in actuality, you're just as much of a clothing snob as him."

Scorpius opened his mouth to argue, but then he considered what he said about the dungarees. Oh, Merlin. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. He'd prove Albus wrong.

"You want her to wear... overalls," he grimaced at the word, "... then she'll wear overalls"

There! He was nothing like Draco Malfoy!

xXx

(word count: 124)


	327. Grease (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Grease

xXx

 **Grease (DracoHarry** **)**

Harry watched Draco with a bored expression. "You have enough grease in your hair, don't you think?"

Draco kept his attention focused on making sure his hair laid nice and flat, but he couldn't resist his cutting remark. "If you let me put this so-called grease in _your_ hair, it might actually behave itself.

Harry smiled. He knew his hair annoyed Draco somewhat, but he also knew another thing that Draco did his best to keep hidden.

He wrapped his arms around Draco from behind and pressed a kiss to the shell of the blond's ear. "You secretly like my hair. You love running your fingers through it and having them get all tangled up in it. You don't have to admit it because I know it's true."

Draco was left red and panting, his hands frozen in his hair.

xXx

(word count: 140)


	328. Blueberry (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Blueberry

xXx

 **Blueberry (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Albus smiled happily. "Blueberry pancakes. My favorite!"

Scorpius placed the plate in front of his husband and kissed the cheek he loved so much. "Enjoy."

Albus grabbed his utensils and was ready to enjoy, but something stopped him in his tracks. "Wait a minute. You only cook for one reason. What's wrong?"

"My father wants us to have Christmas dinner with him at the manor."

"What about our plans with my family?" Albus asked.

"They got us last Christmas," Scorpius tried.

"That was because your father refused to accept my place in your life still. Why should my family be punished for being more open to us?"

"My father is trying, though, and if we refuse him, he might decide to not bother anymore."

Albus sighed. "I'll have to talk to Mum and Grandma, but we're going to have to promise some other meal."

"Done."

xXx

(word count: 145)


	329. Environment (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Environment

xXx

 **Environment (DracoHarry** **)**

"The Weasley is toxic to the environment."

Ron glared. "The ferret is toxic to everything."

"Good comeback," Draco patronizingly said.

"Shut it," Ron snapped.

"Even better."

Harry stepped in between the quarreling boys. "Stop it. Both of you. You promised you'd try to get along for me, remember?"

"It would be easier if the ferret kept his mouth closed," Ron grumbled.

Draco opened his mouth to retort.

"Draco, you did start it, but you promised me you'd try."

Draco sighed. "It's just so hard," he whined.

"Try."

"Fine. Sorry, Weasel. I mean Weasley."

Ron glared. "Sorry, Ferret. I mean Malfoy."

Harry forced a smile. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

xXx

(word count: 111)


	330. Husband (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Husband

xXx

 **Husband (AlbusScorpius** **)**

"Do you ever want to get married? Don't you think about becoming my husband one day?" Scorpius asked in the darkness. Somehow, it was easier to pose the question when they couldn't see each other.

"You've met my parents, right? I watched their marriage crumble because of my dad working too many hours and my mum's infidelities. I don't want us to become like them," Albus whispered.

"Just because your parents' marriage failed, it doesn't mean ours will. There are many happy marriages. Look at my dad and mum. How about your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur? Or your other aunts and uncles. They've all been happily married for years."

"I'm scared," Albus admitted.

Scorpius took his hand. "There isn't anything to be scared of because everything we do, we'll do together. Can you just at least _think_ about it?"

"I'll think about it," Albus promised.

Scorpius fell silent. That was all that he could ask for.

xXx

(word count: 157)


	331. Value (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Value

xXx

 **Value (DracoHarry** **)**

"You don't value my opinions," Harry said.

Draco blinked. "What?"

"I wasn't raised in Pure-blood society, and because of that, you don't think I have anything to add to a conversation. You think I'll say the wrong thing, so you make sure to shut me up. You don't value my opinion, and if you don't value my opinion, it means you don't respect me. I don't know if I can be with someone that doesn't respect me."

Draco lowered his eyes to the ground when Harry walked away. He didn't mean to make Harry think he wasn't respected. He was just afraid Harry would unknowingly insult a Pure-blood due to ignorance of the old ways.

He sighed. Harry was right to be angry. He had to make this right.

xXx

(word count: 129)


	332. Hydrangea (AS)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Hydrangea

xXx

 **Hydrangea (AlbusScorpius** **)**

Albus cut up the Hydrangea with careful hands. He sliced it up thinly the long way and then turned the plant to chop it again. He made sure the pieces were uniform in size.

Scorpius watched over Albus' shoulder. "I wish I could do that."

"Potion making is in your blood. Your father was great at it. Why are you so bad?"

Scorpius continued watching Albus as he followed the directions for the potion. "I could say how did you get so good when your father's uselessness is legendary. Unless your mum was good?"

"She was better than Dad but nowhere near great. I guess I'm just lucky."

"I'd be lucky if you used _those_ hands on _my_ body."

Albus chuckled. "I will. Tonight," he promised.

xXx

(word count: 126)


	333. Socialite (DH)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Socialite

xXx

 **Socialite (DracoHarry** **)**

Harry watched Astoria Zabini. She looked like the perfect Pure-blood princess on Blaise's arm. "Do you ever wish you married such a natural socialite?"

Draco grinned. "I had the chance to marry her. You do remember her blatant flirting, right?"

Harry tore his gaze away from the picture perfect couple. "Do you regret saying no to her?"

Draco cupped his cheek. "Why would I regret that when I have you?"

"I'll never be the one that says the perfect things. And being with a man over a woman is certainly harder in the wizarding world."

"As long as I have you, I don't care."

xXx

(word count: 104)


	334. Wicked (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Wicked

xXx

 **Wicked (CedricLuna** **)**

"The world can be a wicked place," Luna murmured sadly.

Cedric watched her as she gazed up at the stars. "Yes, it can be," he agreed after a few moments of silence, "but it can also be great."

Tears rolled down Luna's cheeks as she looked at him. "I haven't seen many of the great things about it."

Cedric's heart clenched. He knew she was referring to witnessing her mother's death. He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "If you stay with me, I'll show you how great the world can be."

"Okay," she whispered, staring into his dark eyes.

He smiled softly. "You won't regret it," he vowed.

xXx

(word count: 113)


	335. Silk (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Silk

xXx

 **Silk (GellertAriana** **)**

Gellert stepped into the room and stared at Ariana in her silk nightgown. His heart warmed at seeing her wear his gift to her. "I'm glad to gaze upon you in your present. I like knowing you're enjoying it."

A pretty blush bloomed across Ariana's face. "It's very nice, but don't you think it might be too... nice... for me?"

Gellert could tell Ariana struggled to find the right word, but she settled for 'nice.' "Nothing is too nice for you, Ariana. In fact, I don't think it's nice enough. It doesn't showcase your beauty as well as I hoped it would."

If it was even possible, Ariana's cheeks got even redder. "You flatter me, Gellert," she whispered.

He sat down on her bed and took her much smaller hand into his own. "I speak only the truth, Ari. Only the truth."

xXx

(word count: 142)


	336. Radiant (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Radiant

xXx

 **Radiant (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric knew he should be paying more attention to Cho. After all, she looked positively radiant.

But no matter how pretty Cho looked in her expensive dress, Cedric found his gaze completely transfixed on another girl. She was small, definitely younger than Cho. She had light blonde hair and wore odd radish-shaped earrings. Her dress was a mismatch of color, nowhere near as perfect looking as Cho's dress.

Cedric thought it fit the girl perfectly, though.

She didn't have Cho's exquisite grace, but he thought she was rather pretty despite her young age.

He wondered what her name was.

He knew he wanted to meet her. He was going to meet her. That was his new life's mission.

xXx

(word count: 118)


	337. Princess (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Princess

xXx

 **Princess (GellertAriana** **)**

"Please, I beg you for Princess Ariana's hand in marriage."

Prince Aberforth didn't look moved. "Why should I give you such a gift? Your friendship with my brother doesn't mean you automatically have the right to marry my sister. She has thousands of suitors—Lords, Princes, Bishops—why should I say yes to a mere stable hand?"

Gellert took a deep breath. Aberforth had never liked him, and he had to prove he was worthy. "Because they only want her for her title. For the crown."

Aberforth arched an eyebrow. "And you don't?" he skeptically asked.

:"It doesn't hurt," Gellert admitted, knowing honesty was key. "But I also love her, and I know none of her other suitors can say that."

Aberforth didn't smile, but there was a slight softening around his eyes. "Good answer."

xXx

(word count: 135)


	338. Sugar (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Sugar

xXx

 **Sugar (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric smiled at his waitress.

"Here's your tea. Just the way you like it."

"Two sugars?"

If Luna was the type, she'd roll her eyes at the question. "Of course. I _did_ say the way you like it."

Cedric chuckled. "I was just testing you."

"Or you thought I forgot. I never forget how my regulars like their drinks."

Cedric felt a cloud of disappointment descend over him. He had hoped she remembered his drink because he was special, but he was just one of her regulars. "You amaze me, Luna."

She shook her head and ripped off a page of paper from her notepad after jotting something down. She placed it on the table. "Since you'll never get it, here's my number. Call me."

Cedric was left with his mouth hanging open.

xXx

(word count: 133)


	339. Clan (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Clan

xXx

 **Clan (GellertAriana** **)**

Gellert knelt before the Dumbledore clan. Or at least the sons. The women were in the house.

"You broke our sister's heart," Aberforth roared.

"You might be my friend, but I can't turn a blind eye to it," Albus' voice was quiet, nowhere near as intimidating as Aberforth's, but it was that voice that made Gellert flinch.

"It was a mistake. I never meant to hurt her."

"You kiss another girl while dating my sister, and you didn't think it would hurt her?"

"I told Ari the truth because I didn't want to lie to her. I know I made a mistake. It was an old girlfriend, and I needed to be certain those feelings were gone. Now I am certain. I love Ari, and I will spend the rest of my life making up for my greatest mistake if she'll let me."

Aberforth glared at him. He might want to forbid it, but Ariana had a mind of her own. And he just knew she'd forgive Gellert. She always forgave Gellert.

(word count: 172)


	340. Admire (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Admire

xXx

 **Admire (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna admired Cedric. H always knew the right thing to say. Despite being a Hufflepuff—a house notorious for being bullied—he was well liked and popular. He was smart and athletic, but he didn't have a gigantic ego. He had _two_ parents and all of his the friends that he could want.

Luna knew he was special.

Cedric, on the other hand, admired Luna's quirkiness. He admired her bravery to not follow the crowd, but instead, walk her own path. He admired her out-of-the-box thinking and how she did things _her_ way instead of the standard way. She was smart and whimsical, with an imagination that he could never hope to even come close to.

Cedric knew she was special.

These two people were different, but they were also similar: intelligent, kind, and equal admirers of amazing people.

There wasn't a better matched pair.

(word count: 145)


	341. Ecstasy (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Ecstasy

xXx

 **Ecstasy (GellertAriana** **)**

Gellert cupped her cheek. "If you'll let me, I'll bring you to ecstasy."

Ariana's eyes widened. "But that's so..." she searched for the right word and finally settled on, "dirty."

Gellert nuzzled his nose into her neck, inhaling the scent of apples that always seemed to surround her. "Don't we love each other, Ari?"

"Of course, Gellert. I love you with my whole heart, and I know you love me."

He looked up from her neck to gaze into her eyes. "Love making between two people in love isn't dirty. It's just a showcase of that love. It could never be dirty between us."

Ariana's hands tightened their hold on his shoulders, and then they relaxed. "Gellert, I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry."

He pressed a light kiss to her covered stomach. "Then we'll wait, darling. It's not a problem."

Ariana practically beamed with happiness.

(word count: 146)


	342. Uplift (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Uplift

xXx

 **Uplift (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric let out a huge belly laugh.

Luna wore a small smile at the picture he made: face red, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks, and a shaking body. She liked it.

"Luna," Cedric said, wiping a stray tear off of his face, "You always know how to uplift my spirits. That's one of your many gifts."

"No one ever thought I was funny before." She thought about her statement and then amended, "At least they didn't in a non-cruel way."

Cedric moved closer to her. "I found out about Cho cheating only a week ago, and you already have me laughing. You're amazing."

Luna blushed and averted her gaze. "I think _you're_ amazing."

"How could I not see what was right in front of me this whole time?" he mused out loud.

Before she could question him about the cryptic meaning, he kissed her. Luna certainly wasn't going to complain.

(word count: 152)


	343. Corrupt (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Corrupt

xXx

 **Corrupt (GellertAriana** **)**

Ariana shook her head, tears of misery streaming down her face. "How did you become so corrupt?"

"Muggles deserve it," he growled.

"You're talking about genocide!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you even care? They killed Albus. They crippled you. You should want them dead as much as I do. In fact, you should want it more."

"Do I sometimes wish they'd pay? Of course. But do I ever wish them dead? No. Anger is normal, but you're taking it too far."

"They'll get what they deserve," Gellert threatened in a dangerous tone.

She shook her head. "There's no getting through to you. If you're going to do it, then don't lie and say it's in my name. You have your own demons, and you should at least own up to it And if you go through with your plans, then don't back here."

They stared at each other at an impasse. Then Gellert walked out of the door and out of her life.

(word count: 163)


	344. Revolting (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Revolting

xXx

 **Revolting (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna gazed at him with such sadness. "Many guys find me absolutely revolting."

Cedric's heart clenched at the sight of her pain. A pain she was used to feeling. "Well, they're idiots."

Luna tilted her head curiously. "You honestly don't find me revolting?" It was as if it was simply surreal that anyone might believe the opposite of what she was led to believe for so long.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb softly rubbing her cheek. "I think you're beautiful."

Luna pressed a kiss to his thumb. "How did I get so lucky to win such a wonderful guy?"

Cedric pulled her into his arms.

(word count: 106)


	345. Weary (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Weary

xXx

 **Weary (GellertAriana** **)**

Gellert laid a weary hand across his forehead as he slumped in the old chair. Ariana had one of her spells today. They always exhausted him.

Albus trudged into the room. "Thanks for helping, Gellert."

Gellert didn't look at his friend. "I'd do anything for Ari. You know that."

"Abe almost has her calmed. Hopefully, she'll just fall asleep."

Gellert hated seeing Ariana reduced to this. Some days were good. The days that she was so full of life you wouldn't even know she was ill if she wasn't forced to be confined to a bed. Days like this, though—the bad days—made Gellert wonder why he bothered staying in touch with the family.

Ariana's pretty face flashed through his memory. That was why. His love for Ariana. He could never walk away from her. No matter how difficult it sometimes was.

(word count: 143)


	346. Shade (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Shade

xXx

 **Shade (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric placed a hat on Luna's head. "It's to give you shade. Protect your skin from the sun."

She looked at her boyfriend in amusement. "You do know there's a spell for that, right?"

Cedric kissed her lightly on the nose. "Maybe, but you just look so cute in hats. Then again, I do think you'd look cute wearing a paper sack."

Luna blushed. "Ced, you do say the sweetest things. Tell you what, I can do the spell but still wear the hat. That way it's the best of both worlds. Only if you want of course."

Cedric nodded. "Deal."

(word count: 101)


	347. Planet (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Planet

xXx

 **Planet (GellertAriana** **)**

Ariana stared down at her round stomach. She couldn't believe this was her stomach. It was so… so big. "I feel like I swallowed a planet."

Gellert waved it away. "Nonsense. You look beautiful."

Arians pouted. "I'm fat."

He shook his head. "You're pregnant. There's a difference. Soon, you'll give birth, and everything will be great."

"Great," Ariana sighed.

X

She opened her eyes and realized nothing was great. It had all been a dream, and now she was back in reality. A reality where Gellert was dead, and she was left with dreams of what could have been.

Nothing would ever be great.

(word count: 104)


	348. Grass (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Grass

xXx

 **Grass (CedricLuna** **)**

The grass crunched under his feet as his eyes surveyed the field. When they landed on the lone figure, Cedric couldn't stop his smile.

He hurried over to his wife.

Luna's eyes were closed and a serene smile was on her face.

"Enjoying the sun?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Very much so, and I'm sure the fresh air is good for the baby."

Cedric blinked as his brain tried to process what she said. "Baby?" was all that he managed to utter.

Luna opened her eyes. "Yes. Congratulations, you're going to be a dad in about seven months."

Cedric was left speechless.

(word count: 107)


	349. Polish (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Polish

xXx

 **Polish (GellertAriana** **)**

Ariana studied her polished pendant. She lightly touched the intricate engraving, thinking about what it symbolized.

"This is my promise to you, Ari. When you look at this, remember what it means. Remember that I promised to come back to you. And I never break my promises."

Tears fell from Ariana's eyes. That had been nearly two years ago, and she hadn't seen Gellert since.

"Don't forget about me," she whispered, hoping to see her love walk through that door.

She didn't think Gellert would purposely break his promise, but things happened.

"I'm waiting for you, Gellert. Come back to me."

(word count: 101)


	350. Seashell (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Seashell

xXx

 **Seashell (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna smiled as she took the small object that Cedric held out to her. "Why are you giving me a seashell?"

"When I think of you, I think of the ocean. And it's not just one seashell that I'm giving you." He turned around, grabbed a bag, and then presented it with a grand flourish. "It's a whole bunch of seashells."

Luna arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Cedric grinned, his dimples showing with the action. "I thought you might be getting tired of your radish jewelry. Maybe you can make some seashell necklaces and bracelets. Maybe even some seashell earrings."

Luna quickly kissed his cheek. "That's the sweetest thing ever."

(word count: 109)


	351. Childhood (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Childhood

xXx

 **Childhood (GellertAriana** **)**

"Throughout my whole childhood, you've always been there," Ariana whispered.

Gellert did his best to appear unaffected. "So?"

"First, it was just as someone who lived nearby. Then it was as Al's best friend and Abe's tormenter. With my brothers doing their own things, you're still here, but it's as my protector," she finished matter-of-factly.

"Get on with it. What's your point?"

"Why do you stay? Al is no longer here. Is it for me?"

Gellert stayed silent.

"I hope it's for me."

They gazed at each other and so many unspoken messages passed between them.

And the messages were received loud and clear.

(word count: 104)


	352. Trustworthy (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Trustworthy

xXx

 **Trustworthy (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric plopped on the bed next to his girlfriend. "Do you think I'm trustworthy?"

Usually, Luna gave Cedric her full attention, but she was enraptured by her current book and couldn't bear to tear her eyes away from the pages. "Hm?" she asked.

"Luna, are you listening to me? I asked you a very important question."

She heaved a put-upon sigh and reluctantly looked at him. "Yes, Cedric, I do think you're trustworthy."

"Then why won't my best friend trust me with his secret?"

She was already back to reading her book. "You'll just have to wait to find out."

Luna knew the reason, but she'd never ruin his surprise party of course.

(word count: 113)


	353. Revenge (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Revenge

xXx

 **Revenge (GellertAriana** **)**

She forlornly watched as Gellert walked away from her. She didn't understand what happened.

They had been happy. They laughed together, kissed, and had fun. She was _sure_ Gellert liked her as much as she liked him.

Suddenly, something changed, though. Out of nowhere, he broke up with her.

Why? There hadn't been any indications that he was unhappy with their relationship.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and frowned suspiciously at her smirking brother. She didn't like the glint in his eyes. Somehow, she knew Aberforth had something to do with it; Ariana vowed revenge. She'd make him pay.

(word count: 104)


	354. Frost (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Frost

xXx

 **Frost (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna spelled the frost away so she could look out of the window. She frowned when she saw that no one was on the pebbled walkway.

Cedric had gone away for a business trip _a week_ ago. He was supposed to be coming home today.

It was already five pm and there was neither sight of him nor a message that he'd be late.

 _'I hope he's okay,'_ she morosely thought.

Luna walked to the couch and sat down with a thump. She grabbed her blanket off of the back and laid down, curling up, waiting for her husband's return.

She didn't know how much time passed, but she must have fallen asleep because the next thing she was aware of was soft lips kissing her forehead and a whispered, "I'm home."

(word count: 132)


	355. History (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - History

xXx

 **History (GellertAriana** **)**

"Ariana, you can't trust him," Aberforth said in his know-it-all tone.

Ariana stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "It's my life. I should be able to do what I want with it. And that includes dating who I want."

"Gellert has a history with girls. He plays with them for a little while, but then he gets bored and discards them like they're trash."

"And?"

" _And_ you're not trash. You deserve better than that."

Ariana's posture remained rigid, but her eyes softened. "The difference between me and those other girls is I know the deal, and I still want him. I'm walking into this relationship with my eyes wide open."

"But Ariana-"

"No buts. My decision is final! And there's nothing you can do or say to change my mind."

(word count: 131)


	356. Eccentric (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Eccentric

xXx

 **Eccentric (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna's sad expression broke Cedric's heart. He took her hand in his and gently tugged her closer. "What's wrong?"

Luna averted her eyes.

"Luna, talk to me."

"I know I'm eccentric, and I'm not exactly easy to deal with."

Cedric furrowed his brows. Where was she going with this?

"Someone said… Well, it doesn't matter what someone said. What _does_ matter is that if you don't want to be with me, if you want someone easier, someone more socially acceptable, I'll understand."

"Luna, I love you. I want to be with you, and that hasn't changed." He pulled her into his arms.

He didn't know who this someone was, but he'd find out, and he'd make that person pay.

(word count: 119)


	357. Sculpture (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Sculpture

xXx

 **Sculpture (GellertAriana** **)**

Gellert gazed at the beautiful sculpture. He had never seen anything quite like it. He tilted his head as he admired the beautiful face shaped out of marble. The eyes looked sorrowful, as if they held the entire world's secrets.

"I wish you were real," he wistfully murmured.

There was a flash of light, and then the marble became flesh. And the flesh was _moving_.

Gellert blinked. "Umm…" He was at a loss for words.

"Your wish is my command," the _sculpture_ said. "I'm real now for your pleasure, and you can call my Ariana. Now what?"

Gellert continued to blink, still unsure of what to say.

(word count: 107)


	358. Dance (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Dance

xXx

 **Dance (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric moved to the younger girl. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Diggory?"

Luna flushed with happiness and placed her hand in his, letting him guide her onto the dance floor. "It would be my pleasure."

He pulled her close to his body, and they began a simple waltz. "I think this might be our first time dancing together? Am I right?"

She nodded and followed his lead.

"I should have danced with you way before tonight."

"It makes our first dance as husband and wife all the more special," she sighed happily.

They danced the night away as they were admired by their guests.

(word count: 105)


	359. Confuse (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Confuse

xXx

 **Confuse (GellertAriana** **)**

Ariana wrinkled her brow in confusion, a puzzled look on her pretty face. "I'm not sure I understand," she muttered, feeling inarticulate, which was quite unusual all by itself.

Gellert wore a smile, making him even more attractive. "I asked you if you'd like to go out on a date with me."

Ariana helplessly looked around. If she ignored the fact that there was no way Gellert could possibly be interested in her, she still had the problem of not being able to leave the house because of her weakness and erratic magic.

Gellert must have read her mind. "Not go out-out, but we can do something here for our date."

"Why?" Ariana whispered.

He took her hand. "Because I want to."

(word count: 122)


	360. Villain (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Villain

xXx

 **Villain (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna studied her hands that were clutching her long, floral skirt.

"Luna?" he carefully questioned, hating seeing her so downtrodden.

"Cho was never the nicest person, but unlike the other Ravenclaws that went out of their way to bully me, she mostly ignored my existence. Now she treats me like a villain, and she does everything she can to make sure I know she hates me,"

Cedric sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "She's just jealous I chose you over her. Once she gets a new boyfriend, she'll forget all about her anger."

Luna rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "Maybe."

Cedric held her close, sure that he was right. Even so, maybe he'd have a word with Cho.

(word count: 127)


	361. Quilt (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Quilt

xXx

 **Quilt (GellertAriana** **)**

Ariana stared at the ruined quilt that her mother had sewn for her once upon a time. It was in tatters. She did her best to hold back her tears.

"Ari, it was an accident. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's old anyway."

Gellert took out his wand. "Here. Let me fix it."

He muttered the charm and the fabric wove back together and one would never know it had just been in pieces.

Ariana still wasn't happy, though. "I should be able to do that. If only my magic would behave itself," she whimpered.

Gellert gathered her into his arms. Ari, Ari, it will be okay. I promise."

(word count: 108)


	362. Collapse (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Collapse

xXx

 **Collapse (CedricLuna** **)**

Luna collapsed in a tired heap on her bed. She folded her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Long day?" an amused voice asked.

"Normally, I'd put on a smile and say 'of course not,' but I'm sick of dealing with Rolf Scamander."

Cedric frowned. He hated hearing that name. "Scamander is _still_ hitting on you?"

"I guess he doesn't understand what 'I'm Married' means."

"I could have a word with him."

Luna opened her eyes and sat up. "No, I'm handling it. I'm not a damsel in distress, and I won't have my husband riding in on his white horse in his shining armor to rescue me. I've got this."

"If you say so."

(word count: 117)


	363. Guilty (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Guilty

xXx

 **Guilty (GellertAriana** **)**

"What did you do?" Gellert asked at the sight of Ariana's guilty expression.

She unwound her arms from around Gellert's neck, the blissful feeling of making up with her boyfriend dissipated. She remembered her damming words, spoken in anger, to the very worst possible person in the world. A person who already hated Gellert and was always looking for reasons to hate him even more.

"Um, I may have gone to Abe to complain about our fight."

"Should I start running?"

She bit her bottom lip. "It wouldn't hurt."

"Forget that. Gellert Grindelwald doesn't run from anything or anyone. Especially not Aberforth Dumbledore."

(word count: 103)


	364. Quirky (CL)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Quirky

xXx

 **Quirky (CedricLuna** **)**

Cedric lovingly gazed at Luna as he held her hands. "When we first got together, no one thought we'd last. They said we were too different. But here we are, five years later, and we are saying our vows in front of family and friends. We are still different. We are as different as night and day, but like the sun needs the moon, I need you. You bring balance to my life. You bring happiness."

Cedric cupped her cheek, brushing away the twinkling tears.

"I love you. I love your quirky personality. I love the unique way you look at the world. I love your beautiful soul. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Luna pressed her hand on top of his. "What can I say after that except I love you too. So much. And I will spend every day of the rest of my life striving to be worthy of your love."

(word count: 161)


	365. Stepmother (GA)

**Written For:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **2017 Event: 365 Drabbles  
Prompt - Stepmother

xXx

 **Stepmother (GellertAriana** **)**

Ariana stared at her stepmother. "I know you think it's wrong, but-"

"But nothing. He's your brother."

"My _step_ brother. We weren't raised together. We're not related by blood. We met each other when I was sixteen and he was nineteen."

"It doesn't matter. You're family, and I won't have any of that under my roof."

That night, Gellert and Ariana snuck out of the house.

"Are you really that surprised?" Ariana asked.

Gellert looked sad, his blue eyes dull instead of their usual sparkling selves. "No, but I hoped she'd understand."

Ariana took his hand. "Do you still want to run away together?"

"If it means that we can be together, then yes."

They kissed lightly, their mouths working against each other.

No one would ever separate them.

(word count: 128)


End file.
